The Beginning of Forever
by nina0286
Summary: Sequel to Last kiss. Eli was finally mine and I was his there is nothing that can come between us, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so here is the deal I got a few replies to continue the story Last kiss and Bree actually requested that I continue from Eli's and Clare's first night together so I did. I hope everyone likes it this story will probably go back and forth on the point of views. Please let me know what you think to see if it is even worth me writing a new story or if I should just leave it at that I already have an idea of what I want from this story.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Clare walks out of the restroom wearing nothing but my old DeadHand shirt. I can't help but stare at her she is so beautiful her auburn hair has been let down she took off the make-up that Alli had applied for the wedding, and I swear if at all possible her eyes are brighter than the stars.

"Eli quit staring at me like that" Her cheeks are starting to get that blush that I love so much.

"I just want to take it all in Clare you are so beautiful I want to remember every little detail of tonight." She walks towards me and stops right in front of me trying to grab her robe to cover up.

"Don't cover up Clare, I love to look at you from the top of your auburn curls to the tip of your toes, if there was such a thing as a perfect human being you would be it." I lean down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you with all my heart Eli" she grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers.

"I must have done something right at some point in my life to have god give me an angel like you to love and to love me back." I kiss her cute nose.

"No it's the other way around you are my angel that god sent me to save me from being alone." Now she kisses my nose and places her free hand on my arm.

"What have you done to me? I can't live without seeing those gorgeous blue eyes without kissing those luscious pink lips that taste like strawberries." I place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I couldn't live without your emerald green eyes either Elijah believe me I tried and all those years I was not alive if it wasn't for your memory and praying and hoping that you would forgive me one day I would have died." I see a cloud of sadness in her eyes.

I caress her cheek with my free hand "let's not think about that Claire the important thing is that we are here now together and nothing and no one can ever tear us apart."

"I love you Eli" she wraps her arms around my neck and starts to kiss my jaw and slowly moves up to my lips. My hands go to her waist and I grip the shirt she is wearing.

"I love you more Clare" I say between kisses she kisses me so gently but so full of passion the way she only knows how to.

I pull her closer to me and lift her up her legs wrap around my torso but we never pull away from the kiss. I walk closer to the bed and lay her down gently I pull away from our kiss just long enough to take my shirt and hers off.

"Eli wait" Clare pulls away from me.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you, are you uncomfortable?" I raise myself off of her.

"No baby calm down I just don't think it's fair you are still wearing some clothes and I'm not." As she is saying this her cheeks are turning crimson.

"Well we have to be fair." I take my pants and boxers off and smirk at her. I lean back down and start to kiss her neck.

"I love you Eli" was all that was heard as our bodies finally became one. At this moment I felt so close to Clare I had never felt this close to anyone before.

"You will tell if I'm hurting you right?" she just nods. I look in to her eyes and I can see pleasure and pain, then I see one tear roll down her cheek.

"I can stop if you want me to." I tell her after I kiss her tear away.

"No don't stop it hurts but the pleasure makes it bearable." She gives me a devilish smile that I had never seen on her before.

"I love you Clare" she leans up to capture my lips and starts licking my bottom lip requesting me to let her in I of course oblige and her tong darts in my mouth and starts dancing with mine.

Our first time was everything I wanted it to be. I lay on my back and Clare is resting her head on my chest I run my fingers thru her hair and she draws small circles on my chest with her finger nails.

"Clare?"

"Hmm" she answers lazily.

"Don't fall asleep." She looks up at me with quizzical look.

"Why, not Elijah?" God I love the way she says my full name of course I will never tell her or else she will always call me that and we can't have that.

"Because Mrs. Goldsworthy I don't want this night to end but I know it will so I want us to be awake for when it does." She just smiles at me.

"Does that sound cheesy?"

"Not at all babe it's sweet and I agree I don't want this night to end everything about it was perfect." She goes back to drawing circles on my chest and I continue to run my fingers thru her hair.

"It was worth it." I could barely hear it but I was sure that she said it.

"What was worth it?" I ask her.

"This, us, me waiting till I got married to take my abstinence ring off, It was all worth it because everything today was perfect."

"It was perfect." A smirk settles in my face as I say this. It really was a perfect day the weather had been nice, the wedding ceremony had been beautiful and best of all we got to share it with our loved ones.

I still can't get it in my head that this beautiful woman is now my wife.

"Eli is it ok if I close my eyes for just ten minutes I'm really exhausted." She yawns as she says this.

"Of course baby, get some sleep I will be here when you wake up." I kiss the top of her head and continue to run my fingers in her hair.

After about twenty minutes I hear a low snore coming from Clare.

There was something I wanted to tell her but I was never able to tell her to her face I guess this was my chance to get it off my chest.

"Clare baby I love you so much, you mean the world to me and I would be nothing without you. I hope that one day you can forgive me for not telling you about Lisa it's just that after everything that happened between us I was devastated and when I got to Columbia I met her and she was nice I liked her a lot but I didn't love her the way I love you. So after a year and a half of dating she asked me what was the next step that she wanted to meet my parents and wanted me to meet hers, but I couldn't I didn't want anything serious with her I just wanted her to help with the pain I felt of losing you. I ended things with her and she left school I never saw her again but I didn't want to tell you not after everything with Bianca I didn't want you to think I ever for a second forgot about you baby because I never did. I love you Clare and maybe one day I will be able to tell you this when you are awake."

Clare shuffles around in the bed and turns around leaving me free to move around. I grab my cell phone from the nightstand to check the time its five thirty a.m. already. I get up from bed and head to my dresser to get a clean pair of boxers and a pair of pajama pants.

I open the bathroom door slowly trying not to wake Clare up. I turn the water on and when it's nice and warm I get in I wash my hair and my body once I'm done I get out dry off and put my clothes on.

Again I open the door carefully and make it out of the room towards the kitchen to cook my wife breakfast.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review I really want to know what everyone thinks of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter I'm glad that you like the story and want me to continue. The first few chapter are going to be a bit fluffy but believe me I have some drama in store for everyone.**

**I do not own Degrassi if I did there would be new episodes daily and we wouldn't have to wait until February for more.**

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head." I walk in to the bedroom holding a red rose I picked from the garden in front of our apartment building.

"What time is it?" Clare asks with her eyes still closed.

"It's seven." I sit on the edge of the bed and lean down to kiss her forehead.

Clare shoots up and starts to look around the room. "Why did you let me sleep so long I wanted to stay up with you?"

"It's ok baby I wanted you to rest I don't want you grumpy the rest of the day for lack of sleep, plus it gave me chance to cook our first breakfast together as husband and wife."

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" She kisses my cheek and jumps out of bed picking up the robe we threw on the floor the night before.

"I am going to take a quick shower then we can have breakfast." She runs in to the bathroom.

'_Hey Adam how was everything last night?' _

While Clare was in the shower I decided to text Adam to see if he had proposed to Fiona. He told me he wanted to during the wedding but then I guess he got too nervous to do it in front of everyone so I figured he would do it after the reception.

A few moments later I got a response from Adam

'Not too good I couldn't do it Eli, what is wrong with me I have the perfect girl that accepts me with all my flaws and I can't seem to have the guts to just ask her to be mine forever.'

I decide this conversation is going to take too long to be texting back and forth so I call him instead.

"Hello" He sounds tired I bet he didn't get any sleep.

"Hey machisimo, are you alone?" I wanted to make sure he had time to talk.

"Yeah I'm at my parents' house Fi is at her condo."

"Ok good, because we need to have a bro to bro talk with no chicks around." I let out a small laugh and so does Adam this is good I wanted to make him feel better.

"Where is Saint Clare?"

"She is taking a shower but don't let her catch you calling her that. Anyways the reason for my call, there is nothing wrong with you Adam it's just simply nerve wrecking to find the perfect way to propose."

"Did you have such a hard time to do it?" he sounds curious now we never really told anyone how I proposed to Clare.

"Did I ever, shit I had that ring for about two months before I finally asked her, so listen what we can do is if you want of course when Clare and I come back from our honeymoon we can help you plan it to make it perfect, what do you say?" I really do want to help him get this right Adam has done so much for us I think this is the least I can do.

"Yeah that sounds great I really think with Clare's way of having everything perfect and your romanticism I can really give a girl who has everything something she would love."

"Fiona really does have everything because she has you bro." where do I come up with this cheesy things.

"Aw Eli don't go getting all sappy on me, save that for Clare and for when you help me with Fiona." Adam jokes.

"All right bro I will let you go Clare is just shut the water off so she will be out any minute now and we want to eat breakfast."

"Oh is that what kids are calling it now a days breakfast? I guess you learn something new every day."

"Get your head out of the gutter Adam I really do mean breakfast." I say between laughs.

"All right bro I will let you go before Clare has to use that whip of hers on you, I'm still driving you to the Airport tomorrow right?"

"Very funny, but yeah we still need you to drive us tomorrow."

"Ok cool, well later bro." with that he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Clare comes from behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Adam" I turn around and lean down to kiss her perfect pink lips.

We get our breakfast I made French toast, scrambled eggs and fresh orange juice; we take a sit on the table and begin to dig in I was starving.

"So how did it go with Adam and Fi are we planning a wedding soon?" Clare asks me between bites.

"I'm afraid not" I said before taking a sip of my orange juice.

Clare dropped her forked and opened her eyes really wide "Oh my god Fiona said no, how could she do that?" Tears quickly filled up her blue eyes.

"Calm down baby she didn't say no, it's just that Adam didn't even ask her." I simply said.

"Why didn't he ask her?" She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Because he got nervous and he thinks he can't offer her much especially since she has everything."

"Well that is stupid I know for a fact that Fi is happy with what he can give her." Clare says as she gets up to clear the table.

"I know that baby but you know Adam. Any ways I told him that when we get back from our honeymoon we can help him plan the perfect way to propose to Fiona."

"Oh Eli that sounds great we can make everything magical for them." Clare started to wash the dishes but I could tell she was also thinking of how Adam could ask Fiona to be his wife.

"Clare baby leave those dishes there I need you with me" I say as I pull her towards the bedroom.

"Hmm and why do you need me Elijah?" Again with my full name god it's so sexy how it just rolls out of her.

"Well come here and I will show you." I pull her closer to me and she wraps her arms around me. We spent the entire day inside our bedroom exploring every inch of our bodies.

By around eight we got hungry so I ordered a pizza I didn't want Clare to cook since we still had to pack for our Trip to Spain.

"Eli where are our passports?" Clare like always needed everything to be neatly put away.

"They are in the nightstand drawer baby." The doorbell rang and I went to answer it it was the pizza delivery guy.

After eating dinner we finished packing and head to bed tomorrow was going to be a long day and I wanted Clare to get some rest.

"Eli, are you asleep?" Clare says pocking my chest.

"No, what's wrong." I whispered.

"I need you" That was all she had to say to have me on her again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Oh yeah before I forget can you let me know what you prefer boy or girl and a name this is for something further down the story if I pick a name you send me I will give you props. Thanks again and please do not forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the first two chapter I really appreciate it and it seems like you want me to continue so I will. Ok here is the deal with this chapter let me warn you that it is a filler but it does give you a little inside look to Eli's life while he was in New York, also I really don't think I'm good at writing fluffy scenes but I had to try. The drama is coming I just wanted to give Eli and Clare some happy time before all hell breaks loose so you have been warned. Also I promise to update at least once daily just not on the weekend my family does not know I write fanfic and I intend to keep it that way that is why I didn't update this past long weekend, but I will make it up to you any ways enough with my rambling.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi :(**

* * *

Buzz Buzz

What is that noise? I open my eyes and look around the room I set my eyes on the alarm clock on the nightstand and open my eyes wide it is 9:38 we are supposed to be at the airport by 10:45.

"Eli baby wake up." I nudged Eli but he just turned and put the pillow over his head.

Buzz buzz there is that noise again where did I leave my stupid cell phone.

Ding Dong buzz buzz "Eli wake up some one is at the door and I can't find my cell phone please get up and help me." I was beginning to get annoyed. I look under the bed and there it is my cell phone I open it and see three missed calls and two text messages all from Adam.

'Guys answer the door I have been out here for five minutes.'

'Guys seriously if you don't answer the door I am leaving.'

I get my sweat pants and a t-shirt and run down the stairs I swing the front door open and there is Adam looking pissed.

"I'm sorry Adam we overslept." I motion for him to come on in and he walked straight to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I guess you and Eli had way too much breakfast." He snickered.

I didn't get his little comment but I saw a shirt flying across the room and landing in Adam's head.

"I told you to get your head out of the gutter" Eli said while walking down the stairs. I guess this is some sort of inside joke this guy's share.

"Ok I feel totally out of it but whatever I need to go and change, Eli baby can you and Adam put the suitcases in the car please."

The boys both walked towards the suitcases that were in the bottom of the stairs. I ran up to the bedroom to change and get our carry-on baggage and passports.

I ran back down the stairs and checked to make sure all the windows and doors were locked once I made sure they were I walked out to Adam's car.

"So Adam how is Fi doing?" I asked while getting in the car.

"She is ok she wanted to come and see you guys off but she had a meeting with some boutique owners about getting her clothing line started." Adam started driving towards the airport and I am praying we get there on time.

"Wow that's great I hope everything works out for her." I was so happy for Fi I know her dream has always been to have her own clothing line and she is a really good designer she actually designed my wedding gown and the brides maids dresses.

"Do you have everything we need Clare?" Eli asked when we were about to reach the airport.

"You have great timing Goldsworthy we are almost there, but yes I do have everything we need." I looked out the window and saw airplanes taking off and landing.

"All right guys I got you here with three minutes to spare. Am I good or what?" Adam got out of the car to help us get the luggage out of his car.

"A little too cocky aren't we Torres? But yes you are good." I said giving him a big bear hug I was going to miss him.

"Yeah I am cocky but that's the reason you love me" He squeezed me harder.

"All right enough of that I am getting jealous" Eli said breaking up or hug and going to hug Adam "That is the reason we love you Torres, thanks for getting us here on time bro I will call you when we land ok and don't worry about the Fiona thing Clare and I are already working on it."

We walked inside the airport and headed towards security once we were cleared we walked to our gate and waited until they told us we could board the plane.

"Are you excited blue eyes?" Eli was flipping through a magazine and I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"Very excited I can't wait till we arrive at Madrid this is seriously a dream come true Eli." He smirked at my comment.

Eli and I never really talked about the whole Bianca wedding fiasco, but I always wondered how that had happened I just never got the guts to ask him, and then with us getting to know each other again and planning a wedding that subject slipped to the back of my mind. But I think with an almost ten hour flight and a two hour layover we have plenty of time to talk about it.

"All passengers for flight 3307 to Madrid, Spain with a layover in Newark, New Jersey please proceed to gate 3 we will begin boarding now." The voice said over the intercom.

"That's us blue eyes." Eli stands up and gives me his hand to help me on my feet.

Once we are settled on our seats I work up the nerves to ask Eli about the Bianca situation.

"Hey Eli, I know I never asked you about Bianca and how all that came to be but I really do want to know everything that happened while we were not together I told you about Josh so I think you should tell me about her." I trailed off I know I was sort of rambling but I just didn't know how to ask him I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh I guess yeah I never did tell you, um I just never thought it was important." I could feel him getting slightly nervous and I saw a slight blush creep into his face.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it I was just wondering." I looked out the window.

"No I'm fine, tell me what do you want to know" he straighten up and interlaced our fingers.

There was a voice over the intercom giving some sort of instructions but I ignored it Eli had given me a chance to ask him anything I wanted to know and I was not going to waste this opportunity.

"Well tell me everything from the beginning how did you and Bianca start a relationship."

"Well um let's see I ran in to her at the subway I was on my way to dinner with a buddy of mine and she was heading to a dance audition, I hadn't seen her but all of a sudden I heard a girl call out 'Hey Degrassi's emo boy.' I turned and saw her smiling at me."

"Oh and then what happened?" Now I was so curious I wanted to know everything.

"Well she told me where she was going and how she was staying at a hotel near where my buddy and I were renting an apartment so I told her that if she wanted to see the city I could give her a tour of it and she said that would be great and gave me her number. We got off the subway before her and my buddy started asking me who the girl was and I told him that I had gone to high school with her. Well to make a long story short I called her showed her around town and she started hanging around with my friends."

"So how did you end up proposing to her, I mean I can see you dating her and all that but how did it go to a serious relationship?" There was another question I had for Eli but I was going to leave that to the end of our conversation.

"One day we were hanging out at my apartment and we got really wasted something I usually didn't do but for some reason I did that day and we started talking and just goofing off and she said some stupid comment about you I don't even remember what it was but it brought the pain back to me and I stupidly thought I could forget everything by being with someone else so the next morning I texted her something along the lines of getting married I was still wasted so everything was sort of a blur to me but not to her. The next thing I know she is planning a wedding."

I thought I would be ok when he told me this story but obviously I was wrong. I felt jealous that I was not the first or only girl he had proposed to.

I guess my silence told him that there was something wrong with me because he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I know I screwed up Clare you probably thought of me as this perfect guy that doesn't make mistakes but I do make them. I wish I could go back in time and not have made that stupid mistake because I know that not only did I hurt you but I also played with Bianca's feelings and no matter how screwed up she is she did not deserve what I did to her."

"I know Eli but it does hurt me a little I mean just to remember that day makes my heart race a thousand beats per minute. Even though I shouldn't feel like this since it was my entire fault."

"Don't say that Clare, you just wanted what was best for me and we were young and immature but you know what I think everything happens for a reason and if I had not asked Bianca to marry me I would have never moved back home and we wouldn't be where we are today."

"I guess that is true baby, um I do have one last question for you though." This was the question I was dreading to ask I turn to face the window I really don't want to look in to his eyes just in case I don't like the answer.

"What is it?" he places his fingers under my jaw and gently turns me to face him I meet his emerald eyes and every emotion I have just melts away.

"Did you sleep with Bianca or anyone else for that matter?" I stare in to his eyes I want the truth even if it hurts me. I kept my vow to wait until marriage but that was my vow not his so in a way I would have to understand if he did even though I would prefer it if he didn't.

"Clare baby besides Julia you are the only other woman I have been with." He kisses my forehead and pulls me in to his chest.

Our conversation took up most of our flight we only had a few hours left so I decided to try and get some sleep.

We had the best time in Spain two full weeks of just being with my husband was awesome we spent every moment together. We stayed in Madrid one week and the next one we spent it in Barcelona even though we didn't spend as much time outside as we should have I guess we are going to have to go back. But for now we are back to the real world and Eli Adam and I are on a mission to get Fiona to say "yes" to Adam's question.

* * *

**Again sorry if it was lame I really think I am better at heartache. Please do not forget to review and let me know what I can do to better the story I am also still taking suggestions for boy or girl and names thank you again for reviewing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised I am updating everyday thank you for reviewing the story I really appreciate it I hope everyone likes this chapter. As I said at the begining of the story the POV will change through out the story but I tried to label them clearly as you can tell in this chapter we start with Clare's POV then go to Adam's POV.**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of the music I use in my story. **

* * *

Eli is driving Adam and me to an old abandoned structure just outside of the Ravine. Eli and I used to go there a lot when we were in Degrassi to have picnics and to just stare at the stars at night.

"Ok bro we have arrived at our destination." Eli pulls Morty over and comes around to help me out of the car.

"So why are we here again?" Adam asks suspicious I still have not told him my plan for his proposal to Fi.

"Well Adam my friend this is where you are going to propose to Fiona tomorrow night." I clap my hands as I say this because I am super excited for them.

"I appreciate your help but I really don't see how this can be romantic." Adam can never see the bigger picture I am actually offended that he doesn't think Eli and I would have something up our sleeve.

"Well Adam here is where Clare and I come in, we will have this place all dolled up for when you bring Fiona here you won't even recognize it believe me it is going to be great." Eli had his signature smirk on his face and with that he could convince anyone of anything he wanted.

"Ok I will trust you guys, so what should I do?" Either Adam was starting to see the potential of our plan or Eli was really good at convincing people.

"You need to get a suit, have the ring ready and your speech because obviously we can't do that for you and make sure to get Fiona here tomorrow at eight o'clock do not be late." Eli comes to my side and places a hand on my waist.

"Don't you just love her she thinks of everything and I of course am the king of romanticism so with the both of us on your side there is no way Fi could turn you down."

"You know what you are right Eli Fi is not going to be able to say no." whenever Adam and Eli got together they started feeling really cocky it was actually kind of cute to watch.

"Eli and I will start with the decorations here tomorrow at noon, ok?" I started walking towards Morty.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Adam grinning like a dummy "Thank you Clare-bear you truly are a great friend."

"Save the sappiness for Fiona Adam" I stuck my tongue out at him while I ran towards the car.

We drove Adam home and Eli and I headed to the store to get some stuff for tomorrow night. Afterwards we went to dinner with my family I hadn't seen them since the wedding so I really missed them.

"I am so glad you kids are back in town we missed you so much." My mom greeted us when we got to her house.

"We missed you guys too, are Darcy and Peter coming?" Eli and I made our way to the living room.

"Yes they should be here shortly." My dad walked in to the living room to join us. It really felt good to be back home with my parents I never thought I would miss them so much.

Darcy and Peter arrived a few minutes after we did. "Clare It is so good to see you I can't believe it has been almost three weeks since I last saw you come here." Darcy pulls me in to a tight bear hug.

"I missed you too Darce but seriously if you do not let go I am going to suffocate." She lets go and sticks her tongue out at me.

"See baby I got it from Darcy, Eli has always wondered why I do that to him and I told him it was something you and I did as little girls." We head to the dining room and Darcy and I help mom set the table and bring dinner to the table today is taco night which I love.

We all sat down and had a really nice dinner we talked about our trip to Spain and the plans that Darcy and Peter have of adopting a baby from Kenya.

After the wonderful evening we spent with my family we headed home to get some rest and get ready for Adams big day tomorrow.

"Clare baby are you awake?" Why is Eli waking me up so early? I seriously just want to wrap myself in my covers and be left alone.

"Baby it's nine we need to eat breakfast then we have to pick Alli up so she can help us doll up the place for Fi, come one wake up." He starts kissing behind my ear that was all it took to get me up.

"Fine Eli I'm up let me take a quick shower and then we can go and pick Alli up and eat something at the Dot." I go to my closet and pick a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white long-sleeved t-shirt. I go to the bathroom and wait till the water is warm enough to get in. After my shower I quickly put my clothes on and dry my hair.

"Ok Elijah I'm ready to go." I grabbed my purse and headed towards the front door. We picked Alli up and the drove to the Dot to get something to eat.

"So what's the plan Clare?" Alli asked me while we waited for our food to get here.

"Well I want to decorate the abandoned structure that is close to the Ravine." Alli interrupted my instructions.

"What is that abandoned thing?"

"I think it was a church but I'm not sure" Eli answered her.

"Anyways whatever it is I want to hang lights above it and around the trees, we are also going to set up a picnic for them." Eli and I do make a great team we thought of everything.

After eating we head to the abandoned church or whatever it is. "Ok Eli baby can you bring the ladder and Alli and I will get the lights and candles and bring them here."

We start to work on turning this old structure in to something out of a fairytale for Princess Fiona. We hang the lights above the structure and around the trees. We also place some candles around some rocks that we placed to make them seem like tables. Alli and I set up the picnic table under the lights to make them seem like a picnic under the stars.

I also threw white, pink and red petals on the walkway that lead to the picnic. Eli set up his IPod speakers and Adams IPod up so it will play all the songs that Adam and Fi have dedicated each other. After all was done it was six thirty and we had to drop Alli off and make it back here before Adam and Fiona arrived to turn the candles, lights and music on.

"Everything looks perfect guys." Alli said astonished at how different the place looked.

"It really does look magical and just wait until tonight when everything is lit up and the music is playing." I said also surprised at the work we just did.

"Yeah, now I just hope Adam doesn't mess this up." Eli says laughing.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, don't be mean we have to stay positive plus I know that Fiona loves Adam and she would never hurt him."

"I was just playing sorry." Eli gives me the cutest pout.

"Ok well come on we have to go hurry up let's move the ladder out of the way."

We made it back at seven forty five Eli turned the lights and the music on and I lit up the candles and made sure the food was still warm.

"I hear a car coming hurry let's go" I grab Eli's hand a drag him towards Morty.

"Wait baby I set up a special place for us around here but just far enough that we don't bother them, and they don't bother us." He interlaces our fingers and leads the way to a hammock that has a few pillows and a blanket inside of it and around it are a few lit candles.

"I have to still be romantic with my wife." He leans down and kisses me on my forehead.

**Adam's POV**

"Ok Princess Fiona we are here, remember no peeking until I tell you too." I help Fiona out of the car and make sure her blindfold is still on.

"Ok baby but I don't know why you have to be so secretive I thought we were just going to dinner."

"We are but it's in a special place and I don't want to ruin the surprise." I grab her hand and lead her towards the path that Eli and Clare made.

"Is Declan here is that my surprise?" of course she would think her twin is her surprise she hasn't seen him since Eli's wedding which wasn't that long ago but to them it probably feels like an eternity.

"Fi baby, just trust me ok?" once we make it to the path and I see all the rose petals and lights I take Fiona's blindfold off.

"Ok we are here open your eyes." Fiona opens her eyes and looks around her eyes light up and a smile starts to creep in to her face "Oh my god Adam this is gorgeous, is all this for me?" she takes my hand and pulls me towards the picnic.

"Do you like it Fi?" I am nervous she hasn't said much in the past five minutes she just keeps looking at everything in pure awe.

"Adam it's beautiful I am speechless I honestly don't know what to say." She leans up to me and kiss my lips just a simple peck but I could feel the love in it.

"Well let's sit down and eat." I pull out her chair and help her sit down.

"Well let's see what we have here, caviar as an appetizer and peperoni pizza as the main course the best of both worlds."

"Just like you and me Prince Adam." Fiona smiles at me I swear her smile could make my heart melt.

We ate our dinner, drank some champagne, talked and laughed for about two hours.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" I ask Fiona mesmerized by how bright her eyes look.

"No you haven't Adam I was beginning to think you thought I looked just pretty."

"You could never be just anything Fiona." I lean closer to her and kiss her lips my tongue caresses her bottom lip and she allows it to enter her mouth. Her hands go to my hair and she starts running her fingers through it.

I gently pull away from the kiss and as I do I whisper "I love you" she looks at me in the eyes and whispers "I love you too" our foreheads stay touching and my heart starts beating a thousand beats per minute 'Ok this is it it's now or never my friends worked so hard on making this perfect I better not screw it up.' I think to myself

"Are you ok Adam?"

"Never better Fi."_ 'Better with you' by Five times August_ came on and I grabbed Fi's hand and pulled her close to me we began moving with the beat of the song.

"Fiona in simple words I want to tell you that I love all of you. You're beautiful inside and out, there is nothing I would change on you ever. No one can ever compare to you baby you accepted me when no one else would when I needed someone to listen to me and just hold me you were there."

"You have been there for me too" she interrupts me.

"Baby please let me finish." She smiles and nods we continue to move to the song.

"When I'm with you I feel like there is nothing in this world that I can't do, you make everything better Fi when I feel like my world is going to come crashing down all I need is to see your beautiful smile and everything seems to melt away."

The song ends and we stop moving we are now just staring into each other's eyes. "I love you more than life itself Fiona Coyne and I would be honored" I get down on one knee and pull out the black velvet box "if you would be Mrs. Fiona Torres, so what do you say baby would you marry me?"

Tears start to slowly roll down her face she doesn't speak she just nods finally a single word escapes her beautiful red lips "Yes" I get up and hug her I take her in my arms and twirl her around "I love you so much Adam thank you for everything this was really perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it baby but if it wasn't for Clare, Alli and Eli I wouldn't have pulled this off."

"You know Adam everyone always bugs me about having everything in the world but there was something I didn't have until this moment and that is all of you, and without you it's like I had nothing I would gladly trade it all in for you even if it was just momentarily." She closes the gap between us and kisses me with so much passion and love.

'Hey Bro Fi said YES! Time to plan a wedding and you know her she wants it huge.' I sent Eli a text to let them know that Fiona had accepted it.

After about five minutes Fi and I started getting text from Drew, Alli, Clare, Eli, Jenna, KC, Darcy, Peter, Declan, Holly J and our parents I guess good news travel fast.

I sent one last message this magical night to Eli and Clare 'I have to admit I had my doubts but you guys did an amazing job thank you so much I owe you big time.'

* * *

**Please don't forget to review your reviews really make my day. Just a warning the drama is coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday I just didn't know how to transfer the thoughts in my mind to paper I did do this a long chapter though so that should kind of sort of make it up. I hope everyone likes this chapter it's mostly a filler but I did put a little drama in it.**

**A/N2: I just started a Tumblr for Degrassi FanFiction it is basically a place where we can suggest and promote our favorite Fanfics I also put a poll up there to see if you prefer a baby boy or girl for this story so please go and check it out once I have the sex of the baby I will do another poll to see the name of the baby I will also write updates on my stories there. I have the link to my Tumblr on my profile to make it easier to find.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

"I can't believe you have been married for three months already Eli" Drew said while passing me a soda. Adam, KC, Peter and I were hanging out at Adam's apartment giving Drew a mini bachelor party.

"I can't believe Clare let him out today is she loosing up the grip on that whip of hers." Adam chimes in.

"Very funny Torres boys soon both of you will have a ball and chain around your ankles" I shot back at them. The guys started laughing and agreeing with me.

"Dude I can't believe that in two days you will be married and I will be the only one without a Mrs. Waiting for me at home." Adam pointed out.

Alli and drew where getting married this weekend I was surprised when he told us he was going to propose to her but I was more surprised that they have lasted this long I mean don't get me wrong I love Alli like a little sister and I would do anything for her but she can be a little annoying sometimes I was just glad she didn't turn in to a bridezilla.

"Is this all we are going to do all night talk like a bunch of girls I thought we were going to go to a club and party." KC said interrupting my thoughts.

"Chill Guthrie this isn't the actual bachelor party that is not till Friday night today we are just hanging out and giving our friend Drew some advice on how not to let Alli make him crazy." I snap back at him

We had a few drinks and played some video games we are still addicted to them maybe not as much as we used to be but we still try to get together once a week to play at least Adam and I do.

"Well guys it was fun hanging out but I have to get home to the wife or else she won't let me go out again." Peter joked, we all started laughing and in a serious voice peter said "You think I'm playing but I'm not, after the honeymoon phase is over this is how it is going to be especially for you Eli remember our wife's are sisters." He gets up and pats me on the shoulder as he is heading towards the door.

"Is that really what I should expect, well then now I don't know if I want to do this" Drew gets up and gives us a terrified look.

"Oh calm down Drew believe me in the end it is all worth it." I say trying to reassure him. Adam and KC start laughing at the look of pure terror that Drew has.

The rest of the night continued about the same video games, music, drinks and the occasional jokes that we said to scare Drew more than what he already was, but by the end of the night I just wanted to get home and crawl in to bed with Clare.

I got home around one in the morning I really shouldn't have stayed out so late, tomorrow I had to go to the office in the morning and I was not going to be happy.

"Clare baby I'm home." I whisper in her ear she shifts positions and slowly her eyes flutter open.

"Hey love did you have a good time at guys night?"

"I did but I missed you so much" I quickly take my jeans and shirt off and crawl in to bed with her.

"I missed you too baby." She turns to face me and gives a kiss on the lips.

"Good night baby I love you sweet dreams." Clare settles in my chest and I start running my fingers through her hair.

"Goodnight Clare." I kiss the top of her head and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

The next day is very uneventful I went to the office to meet with the Editor of the newspaper and had a few other meetings here and there.

The evening however was a completely different story. Clare had the table set when I got home and I saw two extra seats set I wasn't expecting company but I guess Clare was.

"Blue eyes who is eating dinner with us?" I asked walking in to the kitchen, I kissed her cheek.

"Your parent's are coming over tonight I talked to your mom to set it all up." Clare continued to stir the spaghetti sauce.

"Oh, and is there a reason they are coming over?" It's not that I don't want them to come I was just surprised that they were coming on a Thursday we usually always had dinner with them on Mondays and on Tuesdays we had dinner with Clare's family and we already did that this week.

"No like I said I was talking to your mom today and she said that she thought it would be nice if we got together one of this days so I invited them for dinner, why is there a problem?" The way she bats her eyes, the girl could get away with murder.

"No, not at all I was just surprised that's all. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah can you please get the salad and the garlic bread and put it on the table please." I do as she said and then go to my room to change and wear something more comfortable.

The doorbell rings and I go down the stairs to answer the door I am still a little surprised that my parents are coming to dinner but I push the thought out of my head.

"Baby boy I missed you" my mom pulls me in to a tight hug. "I missed you too mom, come in Clare is in the kitchen finishing up dinner." I lead the way to the dining room.

"Hey Clare honey how are you?" my mom greets Clare "I'm good CeCe thank you." I help Clare bring the spaghetti bowl in to the dining room and we all sit down for dinner.

After a few minutes in to the dinner and some small talk my dad clears his throat, this is it he is going to tell us the reason for coming over today.

"So you both might be wondering the reason why we came over today." He pauses and looks at Clare and me but mostly me I guess he knows me to well.

"Well the reason CeCe and I are here is because we never really gave you a wedding gift so we want to help you guys buy a house." After saying this dad continues eating like what he just said wasn't important.

Clare is the first to speak up "We can't let you guys do that I mean we appreciate it but it is really not necessary we are fine in the apartment."

"We know you are fine in the apartment honey but when the babies are born you are going to need a bigger space and it wouldn't hurt if you were closer to us or your family." My mother said to Clare I was still in a little state of shock I mean I appreciate what they are trying to do but I really don't know if I'm ok with it. Even though when my mom said babies Clare's face lit up.

"Mom we have not discussed babies with Clare yet I think that before we make any decision Clare and I need to have a long talk." Babies wow the thought had crossed my mind just not this soon I mean we have only been married three months.

"That is fine Eli we are not telling you to get Clare pregnant right now." Everyone started chuckling. "But when you guys decide that you do want a baby we want you to be ready and not to be looking and moving in to a house with Clare pregnant this way you can really take your time to pick your perfect house."

That sounded reasonable enough I turn to look at Clare and she still has a huge smile on her face. "So what do you think blue eyes?" I knew the answer to that her eyes and smile gave it all away.

"Well I would love it but I really don't want to impose on you." She tells my parents.

"Clare-bear after the sacrifice you made for Eli to go to Columbia with that full scholarship we had his college fund in the bank we continued to put money in it and well now we want to do this for the both of you." Dad says.

"Well um if that's the case I guess we are looking for a house, but I should tell you that I do not plan to attend Fiona's wedding with a belly so no talks of babies until after the wedding." We all agreed to Clare's condition.

After a few more hours of talking to my parents and them giving us a card to a local realtor they went home and Clare and I were alone once again.

"Eli, do you want kids some day?" Clare asked me while we were lying in bed.

"Of course I do Clare, do you?" she just nodded.

"I want a little girl with auburn curls and big blue eyes running around our future house." I tell her she smiles and looks up at me.

"I want a little boy with dark hair and emerald green eyes, wearing all black running around."

"Well I guess we have a problem Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"And why is that Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Because I want a little girl and you want a boy."

"So are we only allowed having one baby?" she asked looking at me.

"No blue eyes we can have as many as you want." Her eyes immediately light up.

"I want three or maybe four two girls and two boys." She smiles at me and I can help but give her whatever she desires.

"Well you know if you want that many we should probably start soon." I give her a seductive smile.

"No Eli not yet I told you I don't want to be pregnant for Adam's and Fiona's wedding." She playfully pushes me.

"Ouch blue eyes there is no need to get violent, plus I was not insinuating for you to get pregnant tonight but we can practice making a baby that way when we decide we are ready we will be experts." I didn't give her a chance to say anything I crashed my lips on hers and we started moving them in sync.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to practice." She whispered between kisses.

"Yeah practice is good." I whispered in her ear before kissing the spot behind there.

Clare kissed my neck and she quickly found the place that turns me crazy. She placed soft butterfly kisses there and then gently started biting me. My hands moved up her t-shirt and I started caressing her soft creamy skin.

After a few minutes of having a heavy make out session I couldn't take it anymore and I had to make Clare mine.

**Clare's POV**

Tonight is Alli's bachelorette party Jenna, Fiona and me are taking Alli to her favorite club and afterwards Fi got us a suite at the hotel where the wedding is going to be at.

"Do you have everything you need for tonight?" Eli asked me, he was also getting ready for Drew's bachelor party.

"Yeah I think I got everything, Fi is having the bride's maids dresses delivered to the hotel so I don't need to worry about that."

Eli comes from behind me and puts his arms around my waist he whispers in to my ear "Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course silly this is going to be the first night that I don't sleep in the same bed as you since we got married." I turn around and place a few kisses on his neck.

"Well we have a few minutes before Fi comes to pick you up what do you say we keep practicing." I feel his warm breath in my ear and neck whenever he does this I just melt.

"I want to believe me I do but if we start something you know we won't leave the house and we have to be there for our friends." I bat my eyes a few times and just like magic he starts backing away.

"Blue eyes someday that whole batting your eyes routine is not going to work anymore."

"And when that happens I will do something different" I grab his belt buckle and I can feel his heart beat rising.

Ding dong, "Sorry babe Fi is here I will see you tomorrow morning have fun and be good, I love you." I let go off his belt and start heading out the bedroom.

"This isn't fair blue eyes you can't leave me like this." He calls out after me I just laugh and open the front door.

"Damn Clare, Eli let you out of the house like that?" I was wearing black skinny jeans a red and black corset like shirt with thin straps it was quite low cut for my taste but Eli had picked it out and red high heels.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

"Nothing, you look hot." She said while handing my bag to her driver.

We went and picked Jenna up next since KC was also going out they left Jasmine with his mom. Our last stop before the club was Alli's house.

Once we were all in the car we headed to the club. It was packed but of course Fiona either knows someone that can get us in right away or she pays them I for one was thankful that we didn't have to stand in line.

The DJ announced that Alli was here celebrating her bachelorette party and everyone cheered after that we started getting drinks sent over to us by random guys.

"Thank you guys for doing this for me I am having a good time." Alli exclaimed.

'_Club can't handle me'_ started playing and we all made our way to the dance floor I was actually enjoying myself it had been a while since I had a girls night out and I for sure would never get this crazy.

I heard a voice behind us and I froze not because I was scared but because I really didn't want drama at Alli's party. "Well if it isn't the boyfriend stealer, the slut, the princess and the saint. How is that being so different you guys can stay friends?" I turn around to face the owner of the rude comment Bianca.

"Look guys it's Bianca "the Bitch" DeSousa" Alli shot back at Bianca she is there with four girls as skanky as her.

"Ha-ha you are so funny Alli, I heard you are marrying Drew hmm Drew tell him I said hi I miss him he was always good to me." I know she is saying all this to get under our skin but I will not give her the pleasure.

Alli takes a step forward and is face to face with Bianca; Fi grabs her hand and pull her back closer to us "Don't let her ruin your day Alli."

"Yeah Alli listen to Princess Fiona don't let me ruin your night. Talking about Princess I guess you got tired of kissing frogs to find your Prince charming that you had to resort to kissing trannies, well here is some advice for you no matter how much you kiss her she will n ever be a prince she will never be able to pleasure you the way a real man can."

That was it enough was enough. Fi took my hand and I felt it shake I looked up at her and all color had faded from her face. I felt my blood boil it was one thing to talk about us but when you mess with Adam I really draw the line there. I turn to face Bianca she has a stupid smug smile on her face.

What happened next no one expected it not Bianca and especially not me, all I felt was my hand make contact with her cheek. Everyone gasped and all of a sudden all eyes were on us.

"You stupid, bitch!" Bianca was now right in front of me our chests were practically touching. "How dare you lay a hand on me?" she was still holding her cheek.

"Well Bianca maybe if you wouldn't talk mess about my friends I wouldn't have to slap you, plus your problem is with me not with them so go ahead tell me whatever you want to my face." I really don't know where all my attitude came from all I knew was that no one was going to put down my friends because of me.

"Oh no Saint Clare I am not letting you off that easily, you are going to pay for what you did to me, not by me simply telling you what I think of you but by actually making it hurt I am going to make you wish you never came between Eli and me." If looks could kill I would be dead right now by the way she was staring at me.

"First of all there was never really Eli and you he told me that your engagement was out of pure spite, he never stopped loving me so there was really no way I could come between you and him." I looked at her up and down and started backing away. "Let's enjoy the rest of night girls there is nothing left to say." I turned around and started walking back to our table.

"I will make you suffer Clare I swear I will make you suffer!" Bianca yelled at me I didn't even turn around I just kept walking.

"Wow Clare who knew you had it in you to be such a bitch?" Fi joked.

"Well you and Alli help my inner bitch come out a year and a half ago."

"Whatever let's just forget all about that skank and enjoy the rest of the night, here come the shots." Jenna says grabbing the tray of shots from one of the waiters and handing each one of us one.

The rest of the night went by without any major drama; we continued to get drinks from random guys sent over, to dance among ourselves and I would get the occasional text from Eli saying he loved and missed me. It was a pretty fun night. We headed out the club around two a.m. Fiona's driver drove us to the hotel and we went straight to bed we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

* * *

**Please do not forget to review that way I can know if you are liking the story also go check out my Tumblr nina0286fanfiction  
**

**and take the poll for this story.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I was a little iffy about it but it seems like some of you liked it. As I said before I am not able to update over the weekend but I will try to update two chapters on Monday. I still have the poll up on my Tumblr there are a few chapters before I mention the baby but I really want it to be something you all pick. **

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is short or not really good I am still having trouble with it but if you have ideas please let me know.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head" I was standing over Alli who had the pillow over her face.

"Leave me alone I have a huge headache." She shifted in bed.

"Alli today is your wedding day, get your butt off the bed and take two aspirins" I handed her the aspirins and a glass of water. She immediately shot up from the bed.

"Oh my god I'm getting married!" she took the aspirins and popped them in her mouth then took a swig of the water.

There is a knock on the door it's either Room Service or Eli. I hear Jenna call me "Clare door." I guess its Eli.

I open the door and sure enough Eli standing there wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, black converse and his hands in his pockets.

"Hey you" I wrap my hands around his torso and he wraps his around my waist. "I missed you blue eyes."

"I missed you too, how was the bachelor party?" I pull him in to the suite.

"It was fun; we just had a few drinks and tried to scare Drew out of getting married"

"Elijah Goldsworthy I heard that" Alli yells from the other room. Eli starts laughing "Sorry Alli"

"So you missed me huh?" I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He pulls me up so I am sitting on his lap and kisses me on the lips first it's really sweet and soft but in a matter of minutes it turns to a full make out session.

"Oops sorry next time go to the room." Alli says rushing out of the living room and heading back to her room.

"I think we should save this for tonight baby." I get off of him and straighten out my shorts and shirt.

"Fine, I will see you later. I love you blue eyes." He kisses my cheek and starts to head out the door.

"I love you too baby." I close the door after him and hear a knock again I open the door "couldn't wait till tonight?"

"Excuse me Ms.?" It was the guy bringing us room service I felt my cheeks burning and heard the elevator ding I look out and see Eli laughing his head off.

After eating breakfast we started getting ready for the wedding Fiona did Alli's hair and makeup and Jenna and I did our own makeup then waited for Fiona to finish with Alli so she could do our hair.

Fiona finished doing her make up at one the ceremony began at three so we had a couple of hours to take things slow and change in to our dresses.

"Are you ok?" I walk in to Alli's room she is staring at herself in the mirror.

"I think so, Clare is it supposed to be this nerve wrecking, and I mean I know I am madly in love with Drew but I can't shake this feeling off." She turns to face me.

"It's just nerves you are starting a brand new life you are bound to have mixed emotions." I understand how she is feeling it is scary to see how your life is going to change but it is also exciting.

"I can't believe I am a few hours away from becoming Mrs. Torres. Is there any way I can mess this up Clare?" I have never seen Alli like this she is usually always so confident well at least ever since I came back from my grandma's house.

"There is no way you can mess this up Alli, Drew is madly and deeply in love with you and you with him, just remember communication and honesty is the best policy if Eli and I didn't tell each other everything I couldn't trust him the way I do," I lean down to hug her.

"You are truly a great friend Clare I don't know what I would do with myself if you weren't here to keep me in check, I love you like a sister." There was a tear coming down her face.

"You Alli are an awesome friend you got me through so much crap and you put up with it, but don't cry because you are going to ruin your make up and Fi will kill us both." We let go and started giggling just like we used to when we were teenagers.

"Knock, knock" Jenna was at the door with Fi on her side, they also had tears on their eyes but I could see they were trying to hold them back. I really don't know how we all came to be such good friends I mean we are so different, Fiona is rich and sophisticated and always one step ahead in fashion, Alli is so outgoing, loud and just crazy, Jenna well she was a teen mom way too bubbly and peppy and then there is the whole stealing my boyfriend from me, and then there is me the wholesome church going good girl that everyone labeled a saint. But somehow we made it work it was as if we needed each other to be ourselves.

"Alli your mom is in the living room she wants a moment alone with you" Jenna says wiping a tear from her eyes.

We leave the bride to be so she can talk to her mom and head to the living room to watch some TV even though I really don't think anyone of us is paying attention, I really have no idea why I feel like I am losing my best friend I mean Alli is just getting married.

The door to the suite opens and I am pulled from my thoughts. "Are you girls ready?" Adam is at the door to inform us we should start going downstairs.

"Give us a second babe we will be there soon" Fiona tells him.

Jenna, Fi and I walked down the aisle and like I always do I look at Drew's expression when he sees Alli walk down the aisle. His eyes are wide open and they have a slight twinkle in them and he had a huge grin on his face at that moment I knew that Alli had made the right decision to stay with Drew through the ups and downs of their relationship.

Through their vows I couldn't help but stare at Eli he looked so handsome in his black tux white shirt and gray tie. I was really grateful that god gave me a second chance to be with Eli I really don't know what would have been of me if Eli would have gotten married.

The ceremony and reception where beautiful, Eli and I had a wonderful time dancing most of the night.

"So are you going to tell me about the bachelorette party or should I wait till Fi tells Adam to find out?"

"Depends what do you know so far?" I whispered in to his ear while we were slow dancing.

"Well let's see I heard that your rebel side came out while at the club." He smirked at the last part.

"Yeah about that, I just don't like it when people try to put my friends down especially because of me." I really hate when people think they can walk over anyone they please.

"Ok so tell me what exactly happened Clare I need to know everything." Now he had a serious look on his face one that he almost never had.

"Well we ran in to your ex-fiancé" I said in a taunting tone I sometimes liked to bug him about his engagement with Bianca, but the look he gave me told me today was not a day for games. "So yeah we ran in to Bianca at the club and she started talking mess to Alli about Drew which I didn't like but I knew she just wanted to get under our skin but then she went after Adam and that is where I draw the line." Just remembering the words she said and the venom in them made me want to slap her again.

"Ok so she talked about Adam then what?" I knew he was not going to like the next part so as Adam used to say I just ripped the band aid off.

"I slapped her." I said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"What?" All eyes were on us apparently the music had stopped and we didn't notice. We walked to our table and took a seat to continue our conversation.

"She deserved it Eli if you would have heard what she said, plus she had no reason to talk to Fi like that her problem is with me not with them so why take it out on them." I tried to make him see my point.

"I get that you think she deserved it but what happened to 'violence never solves anything.' Wasn't that your motto in high school?"

"Yes Eli but that was then and this is now" Why couldn't he just say good job Clare and let the issue go it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I just don't want you getting in to drama especially with Bianca, she really knows how to hold a grudge and I don't want her trying to start mess between us." I look down at the floor; he puts his finger under my chin and raises my head. "I am glad that you stood up for your friends baby and I am turned on by your new found strength I just don't want any problems, ok?" he closes the gap between us and places his lips over mine.

"Fine I will be nicer next time but I can't promise anything." He smirks at my comment and continues to kiss me.

"What do you say we head home there aren't that many people left and like I said before your story turned me on." He looked at me with a mischievous smirk, which was all he had to do to get my knees to go weak.

"Let's get out of here then before you change your mind." I pass my hand down his bicep as I say this trying to be sexy I'm sure I look crazy doing it.

"Baby with a hot wife like you there is no way I am going to change my mind." God he always knows the right things to say. We went home right after our little flirtatious session. I love how even though we are married we can still act like a couple of teenagers in love dying for some alone time with each other.

* * *

**I hope everyone is liking the story so far if there is something you think I could do to make it better please let me know. Don't forget to review they make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story it really makes me happy to see that you are liking it. I really don't have much to say except that I am getting close to needing to know if the baby is a boy or girl so if you haven't please go to my profile click on the link to my Tumblr and take the poll on there.**

**I sadly do not own Degrassi I only own the characters I make up.**

* * *

I was in the computer room looking at houses on the internet Eli was in his office. The good thing about his job in the newspaper was that he didn't have to go in everyday the bad thing when he did they usually kept him there very late. It has been a month since Alli's wedding and things seemed to be getting back to normal, We tried having girls night and guys night at least once a week that way we could always be in touch. Fi and Adam were in full swing planning their wedding it is eight months away.

My phone begins ringing I look at it and see that it's my wonderful husband.

"Hello baby."

"Hey blue eyes, what are you doing?" He sounded very tired I guess there was a lot of work to be done at the office.

"Besides missing the love of my life, I was looking at houses on the internet I am really excited Eli I can't wait to start going out and actually looking at them in person." I really was excited at first I didn't really want a house but the more I thought about it the more it seemed like the perfect time to get one.

"I miss you too babe, the realtor sent me an email with different houses that meet our criteria she said to pick five and that she can take us to look at them on Saturday."

"Baby that sounds great."

"I thought you might get excited, go ahead and pick a few houses and when I get home we can go over them and narrow it down to five. They are in my email so just check them out ok baby." I heard a few voices in the background so I knew he was about to hang up.

"Ok I will check them bye baby love you."

"I love you too Clare." He hung up the phone.

Now I was really excited we were finally going to start seeing houses. I logged on to Eli's email to check the houses the realtor had sent over there were about seventeen and there were nine that I really liked so I made sure to jot down the information so I could show it to Eli. I start to log off the email when a notice of a new email from Lisa Rivas.

I am a little curious by this email Eli had never mentioned a Lisa before, I read the subject of the email _'I'm in town and would love to see you.'_ Now I am really curious I have to know who this is. It's not that I don't trust Eli because I do I just really want to see why this girl want's to meet up with him.

The cursor is right over her name all I have to do is click it to open the email but I'm not sure if I should I really don't want to seem insecure and Eli has never given me a reason to doubt him, what to do, what to do? Something comes in me and I click it open I begin reading.

_'Hey Eli I hope you are doing good, I know it has been a while since we saw each other but I would really love it if we can meet up for some coffee and to talk I have so much to tell you. I will be in Toronto visiting friends for two weeks I really hope you make time to see me. Sincerely yours, Lisa Rivas'_

Ok this doesn't seem that bad it's probably just a friend that wants to catch up with him I'm sure I have nothing to worry about, but just in case I decide to call Darce to get her opinion on what I should do.

"Hey Clare what's up?" My sister always sounded like she was in a great mood even if she wasn't and today was no exception.

"Hey Darcy I have a question to ask you" I don't really know what or how to ask her all I know is that I need to talk to someone.

"Ok, shoot what can I do for you?"

"Well I was checking something in Eli's email and right when I was about to close it a notice of an email from Lisa Rivas showed up with the subject 'I'm in town and would love to see you.'" I paused and waited for her to say something.

"And I take it you opened it and read it am I right or am I right?" I can't believe she knows me so well.

"Yes I did read it." I didn't want to admit I was one of those girls that could not trust their husbands.

"And?" she wanted to know what the email said.

"Well it just says that it has been a while since they saw each other and that she is in town for two weeks that she wants to meet up with him for coffee and to talk. I just don't know what to think of it Darcy I really don't want to think anything bad of it." I kind of let my thoughts trail off.

"Then don't make it bad Clare you simply need to ask him about it, but Clare you have to remember that for five years you were not part of his life and he is allowed to have met girls be friends with them and even hook up with them if he wanted to. I mean I also left Peter and I never expected him to be a monk I know he had girlfriends I know all about Mia in fact they still keep in touch and I'm ok with it because of the communication we have." I knew my sister could make me feel better she always had that effect on me.

"Thanks Darce I can always count on you to tell me the right thing to do I guess I should just ask Eli about it."

"You really should and I'm sure that it's nothing serious." Darcy really sounds sincere when she says this and it really makes me feel much better at least for the time being.

"I guess you are right, but on to happier news when are you going back to Kenya to adopt the baby?" I was so excited I was going to be an aunt Darcy and Peter had finally decided to adopt a baby from Kenya they were still not sure if it was a boy or a girl they wanted it to be a surprise kind of like when you are having a baby and don't find out the sex until it is born.

"We are leaving in two days I am so excited Clare I really just want to hold the baby in my arms and I want Peter to see why it was so hard for me to leave Kenya." I could hear the excitement in her voice I know that she has been wanting to go back and help but she knows Peter couldn't leave his life here and I just got my sister back I really don't want to lose her again so hopefully this trip will be enough for a few years until she can go back for a month or two tops.

"I am really happy for you Darcy I also can't wait for you to bring the baby home, well sis I have to go Eli is about to get home." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Thirty minutes after my conversation with Darcy the front door swung open Eli walked in holding a single red rose, that was just like him always doing something sweet for me.

"Hey baby I missed you, how was work today?" I jumped in to his arms he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

"Someone is happy to see me." He said laying me down on the bed and kissing my lips.

"I am happy baby." I pulled him on top of me and kissed his warm lips he smirked in the kiss but went along with it.

"I love you Eli" I whisper between kisses.

"I love you more Clare." I really love the way he says my name when he starts to get in the mood.

"I have to ask you something important."

"Shoot blue eyes." We are still kissing and neither of us want to pull away from each other, but I finally pull away I really wanted to get this Lisa thing straighten out. I gently push him off me and I sit up on the couch.

"So I looked at the houses the realtor sent you and I picked nine I really liked." I paused Eli seemed interested and didn't seem nervous so I figured he had not seen the Lisa email or I really had nothing to worry about.

I continued "As I was about to log off you got an email and curiosity got the best of me and I read it." He looked at me with his cute smirk plastered on his face he leans in to me and whispers "You know Clare curiosity killed the cat." And then laughs "Who was the email from anyways?"

"Lisa Rivas" as soon as I said her name he stiffened the smirk disappeared and I saw a nervous look in his eyes it lasted for about three seconds and then he straighten out and put the smirk back in his face.

"So what did it say?" his hand is shaking just a bit but he is trying to hide it.

"She just said that it has been a while and she is town for two weeks and would love to get coffee to talk." I made it sound as casual as possible I didn't want him to think I was jealous or else he would never tell me who this girl is.

"Ah ok, well what's for dinner?" He gets up from the sofa and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

"Eli" I call after him he turns to look at me and again that nervous look re appears in his eyes.

"Who is Lisa Rivas?" I didn't want to beat around the bush I wanted the truth whoever this girl was she must have something on him to make him this nervous.

"Lisa is a girl that I dated on and off in college it was nothing serious so I never told you we were mostly just friends." He looked at me in the eyes and said this to me I know Eli has never lied to me so I have no reason to think otherwise.

"Oh ok well maybe we should invite her home for dinner one day." I really do want to meet her I mean if she was a good friend to Eli in his time of need I think I should meet her.

"Yeah babe we should I will email her to set it up, now what's for dinner today?" he walked in to the kitchen and opened the oven to see the lasagna I had made.

"Smells really good Clare" I walked in the kitchen and started to serve dinner we had a very nice dinner Eli told me all about work and I told him about the houses I liked and about Darcy and Peter going to Kenya.

* * *

**The poll for the sex of the baby is not for Darcy's baby I already know what that is going to be so please take the poll. Also don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope everyone is liking the story I have an idea on how I want it to come out but if you guys have any suggestions please let me know I am getting a little down and I really don't know if I should finish this story or not like I said I have the lay out I just have to type it but I really don't know if I'm feeling it. I have had an awsome time writting FanFiction though so it might just be the cloudy rainy day that is making me feel this way.**

**A/N 2: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed your kind words really make my day. In this chapter you are going to see a little of the life Eli had when he and Clare were apart.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own the characters I make up like Lisa Rivas so don't take her without asking first.**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"Who was the email from anyways?" I asked Clare, it is so cute to see her nervous.

"Lisa Rivas" as soon as that name came out of her mouth I froze my signature smirk disappeared and I felt my heart going a thousand beats per minute. I try to compose myself I don't want Clare to think there is something to worry about.

"So what did it say?" I try to sound nonchalant but my hand is shaking just a bit.

"She just said that it has been a while and she is town for two weeks and would love to get coffee to talk." Clare made it sound like it was nothing important I know she is just doing this so I can tell her who Lisa is I know Clare better than she gives me credit for.

"Ah ok, well what's for dinner?" I ask getting up and walking towards the kitchen I really don't feel like talking about it right now but I know Clare won't let it go.

"Eli" Damn it I knew she wouldn't let it go. I turn to face.

"Who is Lisa Rivas?" Clare really isn't beating around the bush I guess she can sense how my mood shifted even if I try my hardest to hide it from her.

"Lisa is a girl that I dated on and off in college it was nothing serious so I never told you we were mostly just friends." I look at her in the eyes I really hope this is enough for her and she could just drop the subject.

"Oh ok well maybe we should invite her home for dinner one day." I guess it was enough she is kind of dropping it.

"Yeah babe we should I will email her to set it up, now what's for dinner today?" Yeah right I really don't want Lisa coming here and talking to Clare.

"Smells really good Clare" I say helping her serve dinner we had a very nice dinner I tell her all about work and she tells me about the houses she liked and about Darcy and Peter going to Kenya to adopt a baby, this I'm excited for I really want a baby in the family and maybe in a year or two it will be Clare and my baby in the house running around.

After dinner I take a quick shower and go to my office to do some work since I am not going to the office tomorrow. It's almost midnight and Clare has gone to bed I pick my cell phone up and call the only person I know that can help me.

"Hello" Adam answers half asleep.

"Hey dude did I wake you?" stupid question of course I woke him up it's almost midnight but I have to call him when Clare is not around.

"No Eli I always answer like I'm asleep when I'm wide awake it's the new trend" I guess even sleepy Adam is still his sarcastic self.

"Sorry Adam but I really need your advice I have a huge problem." I heard him shift in bed.

"What did you do now?" why is that whenever something is wrong everyone always assumes it's my fault? Oh yeah because it usually is.

"Well you see I got an email from Lisa and Clare read it." I kind of let it trail off.

"Ok dude this really doesn't tell me anything let's start from the beginning first of all who the hell is Lisa?" Adam asks me annoyed; I guess I never told him about Lisa.

"Lisa is a girl I met while I was in Columbia" I answered back.

"All right and she emailed you and Clare saw it, did it have naked pictures of her?" Was Adam being serious?

"No Adam it wasn't like that at all she just said she wanted to get together to catch up." I know it doesn't seem that serious but it really is.

"Dude I really don't see your problem I mean she is a friend from school that wants to catch up plus Clare is not really the jealous type." He was right about Clare not being the jealous type but I know she is against us lying to each other.

"That's not the problem Adam the problem is that Lisa wasn't just a friend we actually dated for a year and a half." There was silence in the other line I knew that when I told him he would be pissed.

"YOU WHAT?" There it was the shock and anger of Adam Torres.

"Dude please calm down I still need you to give me advice" I really don't want to deal with Adam's anger at the moment but I can't help but think that if Adam acted this way when I told him part of the story then Clare will act much worse when I tell her the truth.

"Fine, go ahead with your problem" I could hear him walking and then heard the fridge open I guess he was getting something to drink.

"We dated for a year and a half I never told you, Ally or anyone else for that matter because I didn't think it was serious and I didn't want it to get back to Clare. So yeah we dated for a while but then she wanted to see where this relationship was going she wanted to meet my parents and for me to meet hers but I didn't want a serious relationship so I told her and the next thing I know she leaves school and I don't hear from her again until now." Hopefully Adam can help me out on what to do.

"First off did you ever tell Clare about this chick?" Adam asked me.

"Sort of I told her we dated on and off but that we were mostly just friends." I also purposely left out another piece of information.

"Well it was just a white lie I don't see the reason why you had to call me at midnight for this." I guess I should tell him the full story so he can understand where I'm coming from.

"When Clare and I where on our way to Spain we had a conversation about the years we weren't together she asked me if I had ever slept with someone else and I told her that besides Julia she was the only other girl I have had sex with." My voice was defeated I knew I had made a mistake why didn't I just tell her the truth.

"And that's a lie?" I could hear the concern in Adam's voice.

"Yes a big lie" I answered ashamed of myself for lying to the girl of my dreams.

"Eli all I can tell you is that you have to be honest with Clare she has to hear it from you before she hears it from somebody else. Because then she is really going to be hurt just tell her the truth buddy." I know he is right but I don't know how to tell her.

"Thanks man I guess I will tell her the truth."

We hang up and I sit in the couch thinking how I'm going to tell Clare the truth I close my eyes and the memories come flooding back.

**Three years ago.**

_I was lying in Lisa's bed with her head on my chest. I wasn't usually the cuddling type unless it was with Clare, Clare god I miss her so much her beautiful deep blue eyes her smile he hair her, I stopped myself Clare was not part of my life anymore she made it perfectly clear that she never loved me. So back to why I was in her bed I never wanted another girl on my bed unless I loved them and this was not love plus it was easier for me to leave their room then for me to tell them to leave my room._

_"What are you thinking about smirky?" Lisa pulled me back from my thoughts, I hate when she calls me smirky it is a stupid nickname._

_"Nothing" She tries to get closer to me and this is my cue to get up. I reach for my boxers and put them on. Don't get me wrong I like Lisa it's just that I have no feelings for her she is a really cute girl she has dark brown layered hair that is a little below her shoulders with bangs and she has big hazel eyes. Her body is slender but she has curves where they need to be. So again she is pretty she is just not Clare._

_"Why do you always leave right after we make love Eli?" there was slight hint of hurt in her voice._

_Make love those words hit me like a truck. I don't make love with her hell I never even made love with Julia we just have sex I have never made love, there is only one girl I want to make love with but she doesn't want me._

_"I just have to go Lisa I have exams coming up and I need to study if I want to graduate ahead of my class." I really did have to study I wanted to graduate soon to me school work always distracted me from the pain of losing Clare._

_She gets out of bed and walks toward me completely naked I don't pay attention and continue to dress myself._

_"That stupid girl really fucked with you." I turn to face her. When Lisa and I met we became friends she was really nice and one day I told her about Clare she tried to help me but she couldn't no one could._

_"I've told you before to never talk about her especially not like that." I grab my jacket and start heading towards the door._

_"Smirky wait I want to talk, I'm sorry for saying that just stay for five minutes please." Her eyes were pleading so I stayed but I told her to put clothes on so we could talk._

_"Eli I want to meet your parents and your friends that you always talk to Adam and Alli I think it's time we take that next step in our relationship I mean we have been together for a year and a half." Her big hazel eyes looked up at me with hope and love, was that really love did Lisa love me? I don't want this she is a great girl but not for me._

_"Lisa I think that we should actually cool things down between us you are a really beautiful girl but I can't have a serious relationship not yet, like you said before Clare really did mess me up and I think before I can give my heart to someone else I need to get over her. Why can't we just stay the way we are why do we have to mess up something good?"_

_A single tear rolls down her face. I never wanted to hurt her that is why I never said I loved her or even stayed over after sex I always tried to keep it casual._

_"Yeah that's fine Eli, you are right this is something good and I shouldn't mess it up." She wipes the tear away and puts on a fake smile._

_I kiss her cheek and walk out of her dorm room._

_The next day I return to my room after class and find a note on my door I take it down and begin reading it._

**_'Eli I really enjoyed the time that we spent together, you are a good friend but that is all you can ever be to me a friend. I always wanted you to be more that but deep down I knew that it would never happen, because to you the only girl that exists in this planet is Clare and I admire that about you that even after everything you can be truthful and faithful to your heart. I wish you the best I hope someday Clare can see the great guy you are and that she realizes she does love you as for me I also will always love you Eli you are very special to me but I understand that it would never work out. I am leaving Columbia not because of you but for me I need the distance from you so I can move on with my life. I will never forget you Eli. Love always Lisa Rivas'_**

_That was the last I heard of Lisa. I was sad to see her go I mean she was a good friend and she always listened to me but she wasn't the girl for me and I guess she knew that too._

"Are you coming to bed baby?" I was pulled from my memories by Clare's sweet voice.

I look up at Clare her big blue eyes are staring down at me I can't believe that I am going to cause pain to those beautiful eyes.

"Yes baby I'm heading up there now." I get up from the couch and take Clare's hand we interlace our fingers and I lead the way upstairs. Clare lays done and falls asleep rather quickly I on the other hand stay awake and try to come up with the way to tell her about my past without her losing the trust she has in me.

I finally arrive to the conclusion that I will tell Clare the day we take her sister to the airport I have that whole day off that way we can have time to really talk and I can just tell her everything no more hiding things from Clare.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think of Eli's problem, has anyone had this happen to them and if so what did you do? it doesn't have to be exactly what Eli did maybe just hid something from you. Hope everyone liked this chapter please don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it. Please don't hate me for this chapter and give the story a chance it will be worth it I promise I just wanted to do something different. There are going to be three different point of view in this story so you can see what is going on at all times.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

-~o-~o-~o

**Eli's POV**

"I can't believe that in a week I am going to be an aunt I am so excited!" Clare and Darcy were in the backseat yapping away about the baby. Peter was in the passenger seat and I was driving Clare's car to the airport.

"As soon as you see the baby you have to let me know that way Eli and I can go shopping and get all the things ready for you here." Clare was so excited about having a baby in the family she had even started seeing ways to decorate nurseries and I know it's not for Darcy's baby.

"Yeah of course I'm calling you as soon as the paper work is done and they hand Peter and I the baby. I wish you could go with us Clare you would really just fall in love with the place and the people."

"Maybe next time you guys go Eli and I could tag along." She looks at me through the rearview mirror and I smirk at her.

We arrive at the airport and we say bye to Darcy and Peter.

"Have fun bro enjoy your last day's children less because once that bundle of joy is placed in your arms there is no turning back."

"You know it, and you really shouldn't talk Eli it seems like Darcy gave Clare the baby fever you might be a dad sooner than expected." Peter jokes back to me I do want a family but I don't want to rush in to it I first want to get the house.

"I'm going to miss you baby sister be good I will call you to let you know when I have the baby." Darcy hugs Clare.

"I'm going to miss you too." They say their goodbyes and Peter and Darcy walk in to the airport we stay there until we can no longer see them.

"Do you want to get breakfast at the Dot?" Clare turn to look at me a see sadness in her eyes I know that to her watching her sister leave is always hard because she thinks she might decide not to come back.

"She will be back, Clare they just went to pick their baby up." I try to reassure her that Darcy won't leave her alone again.

"I know it just kind of feels like a déjà vu seeing her leave." She trails off, and then puts on a brave face "Let's go to the Dot."

Our drive to the dot is fairly quite the only thing you can hear is the DeadHand music playing on the radio. I try to not talk to Clare much I know I have to tell her everything but I can't do it now not while we are out. I want to have breakfast and then in the privacy of our home have this conversation with her.

I pull up to the dot parking lot and get out of the car I make my way to Clare's door and open it for her.

"Such the gentleman" she says while taking my hand.

I hold the entrance door open for her and we make our way to a booth in the corner the one we always sat at when we were teenagers.

"I love you Clare I want you to always remember that." I look in to her eyes they really are so beautiful they can light up a whole room.

"I love you too Elijah, you are everything I have ever wanted and needed in my life." I can see all the love she has for me in her eyes they shine as bright as the stars whenever she looks at me and that makes my heart melt.

I wish I could stop time and stay like this forever with her with no one else around without any secrets that could break her heart. God why was I so stupid I had a couple of chances to tell her the truth and I didn't why didn't I just tell her the truth.

"I have to go to the restroom if the waiter comes can you order me a caramel macchiato and the number two please." Clare gets up and walks to the restroom just before walking through the doors she turns and winks at me.

The waiter comes by to take our order I order Clare's food and then mine. As I wait for Clare I hear the bell in the front door ring indicating someone walked in I look up and freeze. I can't believe who I'm looking at my palms begin to feel sweaty and my heart is pounding against my chest. I try to turn around so she won't see me out of the corner of my eye I see her she looks right at me and then turns around and walks out just as she is leaving Clare walks out of the restroom.

"What's wrong, you look like you just saw a ghost." Clare says as she sits down in front of me.

"No not at all I'm fine I just missed you" I lean in to kiss her and my heart is slowly going back to its regular rate.

-~o-~0-~0

**Outside of the Dot Bianca's POV**

I get my phone out and call Owen we kept in touch after high school and after the thing with Eli him and Fitz have really been there for me they helped me get back on my feet.

"Hello" Owen answers he still sounds like he is asleep.

"Hey, is Monica's friend still there?" Monica is his girl they are not married yet but they live together she is pretty cool.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I want to meet her, last week Monica told that her friend was coming down to visit and I told her that we should get together."

"Right now?" he sounds shocked that I want to meet her.

"Yes right now dumb ass, ask them to meet me at the dot in ten." I am not in the mood to put up with his crap today.

"Don't get pissed at me I just woke up, well let me see if they want to go out hold on." I hear him put the phone down and of course he doesn't put it on mute so I can hear the whole conversation on the other side.

"Monica, Bianca wants to meet you at the dot in ten do you think you can go?"

"Why?" uh why can't people just do as I say and not question it.

"I don't know she just said for you and your friend to meet her there."

"Um it's too early Owen, can't we do it later?" I hear his footsteps.

"Bianca she said she has some things to do at the moment and is unable to meet you in ten maybe later." Who does he think he's talking to?

"Owen just put Monica on the phone." I am getting very irritated by this back and forth.

"Fine, you don't have to be such a bitch." You have not seen what I'm capable of.

"Hello"

"Hey Monica, how are you?" I try to not sound irritated.

"Hey Bee I'm good thanks."

"great well I wanted to see if you could meet me at the Dot I really want to talk to you Monica I feel really bad all this memories of Eli are coming back to me." I try to use the sympathy card I know that Monica can't say no to a friend in need.

"Oh Bee I'm so sorry you feel that way and I would love to go but we have a friend visiting remember." Of course I remember.

"Well just bring them along please Monica I need to be around friends."

"Ok we will meet you in ten, bye." Who knew I was such a good actress. I always get what I want and I will make Clare suffer for messing with me. If she thought I was a bitch in school she has seen nothing yet.

After waiting ten minutes for Monica she finally showed up her red curly hair was down it reaches up to her shoulders and she had a little make up on mostly just eyeliner that made her green eyes really pop.

"Hey Bee how are you?" she greets me with a smile and a hug.

"I've been better, thank you so much for coming in such short notice" I turn to face her friend.

"Can you go in and get us a table please I need to talk to Monica really quick, preferably something by a window and near a corner."

Monica's friend walks in to the dot, I turn to see it all play out in front of me.

-~o-~o-~o

**Inside the Dot Eli's POV**

"I'm going to go get the refill on the coffee because the waiter is so busy." I get up and start to walk towards the counter, I hear the bell chime I turn and I come face to face with someone I had left in my past and tried to keep it that way.

"Eli" She sounded and looked as shocked as I was.

"Lisa, what are you" I was interrupted by her hugging me.

I felt like my head was going to explode as soon as her arms went around me I felt my cheeks burn. I wanted to push her off me but I didn't I couldn't hurt her more than what I had already done three years ago.

"Oh my god Eli I can't believe I ran in to you here I thought it was going to be much harder to find you." She finally lets me go of me. Everything happens in a few seconds but it feels like time is going by really slowly.

The bell chimes again I really hate this place at the moment first Bianca and now Lisa what the hell is going on is it lets mess with Eli day. A redhead and a little girl with dark hair walk in.

"Mommy, mommy auntie Monica said I can get whipped cream on my pancakes." The little girl says as she runs towards Lisa. Again this is all happening in seconds but it feels like a lifetime to me.

"You have a daughter?" I ask her I turn and see that Clare is no longer sitting down at the table I shift my eyes to the side slightly and I see her walking towards us with a huge smile, she must know this is Lisa.

"We have a daughter Eli." She says with a nervous smile.

I drop the coffee cup I had in my hand a thousand emotions are running through me. I feel like my chest can't contain my heart any longer like it's going to break out from how hard it is beating I can hear the beat in my ears.

I turn to see Clare to see if she heard this I wasn't even sure if I heard correctly.

Clare has tears threatening to jump from her eyes her cheeks are burning red and that huge smile she had a few seconds ago disappears. She locks her eyes with mine and I can see the pain she is feeling.

-~o-~o-~o

**Inside the Dot Clare's POV**

There was quite a crowd at the dot today our poor waiter was trying to juggle multiple tables at the same time. "I'm going to go get the refill on the coffee because the waiter is so busy." Eli tells me he gets up from the chair and walks towards the counter I continue eating and hear the front door chime.

I look up kind of like reflex and see a pretty girl walk in she has dark brown hair that falls a little below her shoulders she looks Hispanic and has big hazel eyes but what gets my attention is the way Eli reacts when he sees her. I can't hear what they say but the next thing I know she is hugging him. Eli has this weird look in his eyes.

This must be Lisa and Eli must think I'm going to get jealous silly boy he already told me the truth I have nothing to be jealous of. I get up to go introduce myself to her I really want to meet her maybe she can tell me how Eli was in the University.

I start getting closer to them when the door opens again a little girl with dark hair comes in "Mommy, mommy Auntie Monica said I can get whipped cream on my pancakes." The little girl says as she runs towards the girl I suspect is Lisa.

"You have a daughter?" Eli asks her he turns around and sees me almost next to him.

"We have a daughter Eli." The girl says with a nervous smile.

My heart stops beating all color drops from my face my hands start shaking and tears start filling up my eyes I start feeling heat rise to my cheeks and I can feel them burning. Eli drops the coffee cup he had in his hand, he turns to face me and has the same expression on his face that I have. I lock eyes with him and I purposely try to show my pain through my eyes I want him to see I'm hurting but I don't let him see me cry I will not shed a tear in front of all this people.

"I have to go." Is all I can manage to say as I run towards the front door.

"Wait please, give me a chance to" I interrupt Eli I at him with my eyes still filled with tears.

"Don't talk to me Eli not yet first figure this out and after you do we can talk about it but not now and definitely not here in front of all this people." my tone is Icy, I turn towards the door again and it swings open.

* * *

**Please don't hate me I'm so sorry. Also please don't forget to review I want to know if I'm doing an ok job on this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing yesterday's chapter I know some of you might hate me but like I said it will be worth it in the end just give it a chance.  
**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that gave me ideas for names for the baby in the story I will be needing more ideas later on but for this particular little girl I used the name MsDorEBom sent me for two major reason's 1) She has reviewed almost every chapter in this and my last EClare story and 2) She saw this plot coming a few chapters ago. So thank you MsDorEBom for all your help this chapter is for you hope you like it.**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Inside the Dot Eli's POV**

Tears are now filling up my eyes how could I have been so stupid, why didn't I just tell her the truth instead of her finding out like this.

I see her cross the street and turn the corner she never turned around to look at me. My heart is breaking inside my chest and I'm scared that Clare will not be able to forgive me and that all the time we spent together is the only thing I will have left.

"Eli" I hear Lisa's soft voice behind me. Rage flows through my veins I know she is not the one to blame but how can she drop this bomb on me out of the blue with not so much of a warning, but I guess that's why she sent the email.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" I turn to face her she is carrying the little girl she whispers to her "Go with Aunty Monica ok baby." She hands her to the redhead "Take her home I will be there shortly."

I keep my eyes on the little girl she has the same green eyes as I do but everything else is all Lisa's the hair the smile her skin color everything.

"I didn't want you to find out like this Eli, I swear this was never my intention especially in front of your girlfriend." She has an apologetic tone in her voice and I can see sincerity in her eyes.

"My wife" I correct her as I walk to the table and sit down I place my head on my hands and take deep breaths to try and keep myself from screaming. The waiter comes and starts to clean where I dropped my coffee cup.

"Oh" is all she says she comes and sits on the opposite side of me.

"Is she really mine?" I ask he hoping and praying that she says no but hell who am I kidding I think she is mine.

"Yes" come on, Lisa give me more I need to know everything about this little girl.

"What's her name?"

"Joslynn" Joslyn my daughter, I can't seem to get that through my head.

"Tell me everything Lisa don't hide anything from me I need the truth and I need it now." I am starting to get irritated with all this, not so much with her but with myself and also at the fact that I want her to stop giving me tidbits I want the whole story.

**Clare's POV**

As I cross the street I finally let the tears fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks, I can't believe this is happening. Eli and I have this thing that before either one of us goes out of sight from the other we turn and wink, it's sort of our thing to say I love you and I will be back, but as I turn the corner I keep facing forward I know he is looking out the window and I know it hurts him that I don't turn but I can't do it not yet at least.

"Clare" I freeze as soon as I see her just a few feet away from me.

"What the hell do you want Bianca?" I am definitely not in the mood for her attitude. She takes a few steps to be closer to me and looks at me up and down.

"What's wrong, boo?" she asks mockingly as she places a hand on my shoulder I shrug her hand of me.

"Just leave me alone Bianca." I start walking away from her but she grabs my hand and turns me around to face her I have no strength in me to protest, I just look at her I can feel the joy she feels to see me suffering this way.

"Does it hurt Clare, does it eat you inside to know that Eli has a daughter with another woman that before and after you he had a relationship with someone else." What the hell is Bianca trying to do to me, kick me while I'm already down, of course it hurts I feel like I'm being swallowed whole like there is nowhere out of this hell hole, like my heart was ripped out of my chest and kicked around until it stopped beating.

"You know what I miss more of my relationship with Eli? The way he was in bed he really is good don't you think?" He slept with her too? No he couldn't have he said he didn't I asked him point blank about Bianca and he said no.

"He didn't sleep with you" I say pulling strength from god knows where to sound convinced of what I'm saying.

"You are joking right, come one Clare you knew me in high school obviously I slept with him, did he tell you we didn't?" Bianca had a huge smile on her face I knew that somehow all of this was her doing she wanted to see me broken and at this moment she was getting her wish I couldn't get the tears to stop.

"I have to go" I whispered I started to cross the street and I could hear her laughing, she was laughing at how naïve I was for believing Eli, if he lied about this what else did he lie to me about.

"I told you, you were going to suffer Clare I warned you and this is just the beginning" Bianca shouts across the street.

What more can she do? She already broke the trust Eli and I had, I already feel like I'm slowly dying inside. God I can't believe this, why is this happening why did he lie?

I continue walking having no real destination I just know I have to be with people that care about me that can listen to my problem and be there for me. I arrive at Jenna and KC's house they live closer to the Dot than my other friends. I ring the doorbell and KC answers, as soon as he looks at me his mouth drops.

"Clare what happened?" he puts his arm around me and pulls me in the house he leads the way to the sofa and he sits me down.

"Let me get you some water and I will call Jenna." I stay on the sofa and kind of look around the living room my eyes stop at a picture of everyone at our wedding I let out a small chuckle that day seems like a lifetime ago now.

"Clare-bear are you ok?" I feel Jenna's hands on my shoulder. KC comes around the other way and hands me a cup of water "Jenna I'm going to take Jasmine to the park so you girls can talk." Jasmine comes out of her room and runs towards me to give me a big hug.

"Everything will be ok Aunt Clare" she says, kids can be so optimistic I remember when I used to be like that, and then you get out to the real world and find out how much it really sucks.

**Inside the Dot Eli's POV**

"On that last night we spent together I already knew I was pregnant I had gone to the doctor the day before and he confirmed it. That is why that night I asked you about taking that next step, but as soon as you said that you wanted to cool things down and that you needed to get over Clare completely I knew you would not want the baby and I was not going to terminate the pregnancy." She says with slight sadness in her tone.

"I would have never asked you to terminate it Lisa did you not know me at all" I interrupt her I can't believe that she would even for a second think that I would want that.

"Ok let's say you didn't ask me that, would you have married me?" she stares deep into my eyes her hazel eyes searching for an answer in my green ones but I couldn't answer her because even though I would try to do what was right I know that marrying her was not right for the both of us. My heart would forever be Clare's and that wouldn't be fair for her or for Joslynn, as she got older she would see that her parents did not love each other.

"Your silence says it all Eli, you always belonged to someone else and I didn't want to mess up your life, you had everything going for you." Lisa reaches across the table and tries to take my hand but I pull it away.

"Just because I wouldn't marry you Lisa it doesn't mean you could hide the fact that I have a daughter and then come back years later and drop the bomb on me that is not how it works, I deserved to know what was going on since the minute you even considered that you could be pregnant with** My **baby" I emphasized the word my because I wanted to let her know that it wasn't just her life it was mine too.

"Oh yeah your baby, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want me Eli." Lisa rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Lisa, me not wanting to have a romantic relationship with you has nothing to do with the fact that I would have taken care of Joslynn." I try to sound as calm as possible but I know I'm not doing a good job at it my hands start to shake and I can feel my breathing start to pick up.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was scared and like I said before I didn't want to ruin your life." Tears start to roll down her cheeks but she wipes them away quickly and straightens up.

"You should have told me Lisa, but let's forget about that for the moment and tell me more about her. Does she know I'm her father?" I want to know everything about this little girl. If she really is mine I want to be involved in her life every step of the way.

Just as Lisa starts to talk my phone starts buzzing I look at the screen and see that it's KC which catches me by surprise because even though we are in the same group of friends we are not the closest and we certainly do not call each other out of the blue. I excuse myself to answer the call.

"Hey Eli" KC says as soon as I answer he sounds a little worried which begins to scare me.

"Hey KC what's going on?" I don't have time for small talk I want to get to the point of his call.

"Is everything ok with you and Clare? I just left her at my house with Jenna and the girl looks devastated I know it's not my place but I'm worried about her." He sounds worried for Clare, and I'm relieved to know that she is with Jenna and not out on the streets.

"No everything is not all right, but I hope it can be very soon just call Jenna and tell her not to leave Clare alone. You will find out soon enough what's going on, thanks for calling KC talk to you later." I hang up the phone.

**Jenna's House Clare's POV**

"Do you want me to call Alli and Fi?" Jenna asks me picking up her cell phone I just nod at her.

"Fi, hey hold on I need to do a conference call with Alli. Ok Fi, Alli you there good, guys Clare is here and she doesn't look good I haven't really talked to her but she looks like she is about to break down." There is silence for a minute then "hold on I'll ask her, Clare is Eli ok?" Jenna asks me putting the phone down.

"Yes" I answer and then continue to look down at my hands.

"She said he is maybe you should tell Adam to call to make sure. Ok I will see you in ten bye guys." She hangs up the phone and sits next to me she gently gets my head and places it on her shoulder then starts rubbing small circles on my back.

"It's going to be ok Clare I promise everything will be fine." She says in a soothing voice. I continue to cry on her shoulder and every now and then there is the occasional sob.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door Jenna gets up to answer it and Alli and Fiona came rushing in.

"Clare honey, tell us what happened." Alli says kneeling down in front of me.

Having my closest friend all here for me made me feel safer, loved and strong. Strength is going to be something I need to get through this ordeal.

"He has a daughter" I manage to spit out.

The three girls share a confused look and Fi finally asks "Who has a daughter Clare?"

I look up at them take a deep breath and stand up all three girls sit on the sofa and look up at me.

"Eli has a daughter with some girl named Lisa from New York." All three girls have their mouths opened and their eyes really wide.

"Are you fucking serious?" Alli jumps up in front of me. No Alli I just felt like crying my eyes out and pretend that my husband has a kid with some girl.

"Yes"

"Well how old is the kid?" Jenna asks.

"She is two or three I'm not really sure I didn't stay to be properly introduced." I said with slight sarcasm in my tone.

"Well tell us what happened how did you find out Eli has a daughter?" Fiona says as she pats down a spot between her and Alli on the sofa.

I tell them everything that happened today, when we were at the dot, the way that Lisa told him it was his daughter, the way Eli reacted, what I had said to him before leaving and the whole confrontation with Bianca.

"Clare first off you don't know if that is really Eli's daughter maybe she thinks that it's his but it really isn't." Fiona tries to reason with me.

"I can handle him having a daughter guys, I mean I know that when I left him he was not going to turn into a monk but I can't handle the fact that he lied to me. When we were on our honeymoon I asked him if he had slept with Bianca and he said no that Julia and I were the only girls he had ever been with and obviously if he has a daughter that was a lie and then Bianca tells me that they did sleep together, why would he lie about that." I really don't know how or what to think and feel, out of nowhere everything inside of me goes numb and that is worse than the pain I was feeling.

"I don't know Clare but it all sounds really weird I mean Bianca just happened to be there after you found out Eli had a daughter and then saying all that stuff to you I really think that she has something to do in all of this." Alli says while she hugs me, maybe Alli has a point maybe Bianca planned all this. The only thing is the way Eli reacted obviously there is a possibility that the little girl is his.

**Inside the Dot Eli's POV**

"She does know about you I have a picture of you that I show her but you do look different maybe that's why she didn't recognize you today, she loves to draw she has a box full of her drawings but she doesn't like to show them to me I think it's because in most of them it's just you and her." My heart breaks when she says this, I don't ever want to imagine what it feels like to grow up without a father.

"I have to talk to Clare about everything that happened today, but as soon as I do I want to take Joslynn to my house so we can get to know each other you are welcome to come if you want to but I would really like to spend time with her alone, here is my number and my address I will call you tomorrow to set it up." I hand her a paper with my information and she calls me right away so I can have her number.

After we exchange our goodbyes I walk out of the Dot to Clare's car and drive to Jenna's house. I have to talk to Clare now there is no waiting around I have to fix it.

**Again thank you to MsDorEBom for**** all your reviews**** and for the name Joslynn. Hope everyone liked the chapter, tomorrows chapter is all about EClare! Please don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter there is only one part that Eli tells Clare that I really liked the rest was sort of blah. I rushed to finish this chapter because since I don't update on the weekends I didn't want to leave you hanging but I guess I kind of sort of did because I'm not too proud of the way it came out. I will try to make the next one really good I promise.**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own the OCs I use so don't take them or at least ask before you do.**

* * *

**Jenna's House Clare's POV**

"Jenna can I lay down in the guest room my head is pounding and maybe if I sleep it can go away." Jenna nods and leads the way to the guest room I walk in and she closes the door as she walks out, I lay on the bed and close my eyes.

I feel like screaming and crying but there are no tears left in me. I feel like I'm looking at someone else's life play out in front of me this can't seriously be my life. When did it all get so complicated? oh yeah when I pushed Eli away this is all my fault if I would have just talked to him none of this would be happening. I mean if I feel this bad I can just imagine how he is feeling his world just got turned upside down and there isn't any way to put it back the way it used to be, um the way it used to be simple, easy with no pressures those were the good days. I drift in to a peaceful sleep reminiscing of the good days.

My eyes flutter open my head is still pounding and I hear people talking in a distance, I can't quite make out what they are saying but I figure its Jenna, Alli and Fiona. I sit up on the bed and rub my temples it feels really good to do it. All of a sudden I hear a male's voice and immediately recognize it, its Eli.

I walk to the door and open it slightly to try and hear what is going on outside.

"You shouldn't have lied to her Eli, what the hell where you thinking?" Alli said to him then I heard Jenna "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her Eli, I have never seen her so hurt before it seriously freaked me out to see her like that." There was pain, sympathy and protectiveness in Jenna's voice; it seems weird that after what happened in our freshman year we became such good friends.

"look I know I messed up, but I need to talk to my wife about it I don't want to be disrespectful to you ladies but this is between Clare and me I understand that you guys want to protect her but please tell her I'm here." Eli's voice has a hint of anger and hurt but it's mostly just desperate.

"Alli, Jenna maybe we should wake Clare up, she should decide whether she wants to talk to him not us." Fiona says, I hear her footsteps coming towards the room and before she can open the door I swing it open. She looks at me startled.

"Are you better?" she asks me pulling me in to a hug. I hug her back and a muffled 'Yes' comes from my mouth.

"Eli is here he wants to take you home, do you want to go with him?" I love Fi so much she always tries to do what is right and she has a way to make you feel like everything will get better even if deep down you don't believe it.

I pull away from the hug and make my way to the living room I see Jenna and Alli sitting on the sofa with their arms crossed glaring at Eli, not looking or staring they are glaring at him, if looks could kill poor Eli would be so dead by now.

As I enter the room Eli looks at me his eyes look the same way they did all those years ago when I left him, you could see the agony in his eyes they were bloodshot which means he has been crying and that beautiful smirk of his is nowhere to be found.

"Clare baby, I'm so sorry" Eli begins to say but I interrupt him by putting my hand up "let's just go home we can talk there." I say and walk to the front door. Like Fi said this is between Eli and me and I think we should talk about it in private.

Right before I walk out the door I turn around and wave goodbye at my friends and mouth off 'thank you' to them and walk out. I get in the car without saying a word, Eli tried to open the door for me but I didn't let him, he walks to the driver side with his head down. The drive is over fairly quick I again get out of the car without saying a word.

We enter our apartment and I sit on the sofa Eli stays leaning against the front door looking at the floor.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?" I say with a weak smile in my face. I want to make him feel comfortable so he can know that he can be completely open with me.

**Eli's and Clare's apartment Clare's POV**

"First of all Clare I love you with all my heart and I am so sorry that I lied to you, I know it was stupid of me to do it." As he says this he comes and sits next to me on the sofa he takes my hand and I am conflicted on whether to leave it there or take it from him, I leave it because even though I'm hurt by what he did I still feel butterflies in me whenever I'm near him.

"Why did you lie to me Eli, didn't you know that the lie was going to hurt more than the truth?" The words are barely audible as they make their way out of my mouth.

"Because Clare I was scared I didn't want you to think that even for a second I forgot about you because I didn't I couldn't, you had my heart and when you left you took it with you and it never returned to me. I know I shouldn't try to make excuses for lying but this is the truth Clare, I thought that if I told you about Lisa and Bianca you would think less of me and the love that I have for you and I couldn't live with that." His eyes are holding back tears and his voice is breaking as he says this.

His words begin to sink in to me, he didn't want me to think he had forgotten me, would I have thought that if he told me the truth, do I think that now? I really have no idea all I know is that I love him and he loves me but, do I think it's any less than he did this morning now that I know the truth?

"Clare please say something" Eli says softly at me tightening his grip on my hands this pulls me out of my thoughts and brings me back to the hard reality.

"I am trying to understand your reason for lying Eli. I know that all this is my fault for leaving you, but if you would have been straight forward I would have understood everything I mean I know you're a guy and that we were not together I get all that Eli." I rest my head on my free hand and Eli starts to gently rub my back.

"I know that now Clare, I was actually going to tell you everything today I didn't want you to find out from someone else and especially not like this."

"Ok then tell me the truth, I want to know everything Eli no more secrets no more lies just pure honesty and I also want to know about the little girl" I get up and walk to the kitchen to get two glasses of juice I set them down on the coffee table and get comfortable on the sofa because I know this conversation is going to take all day.

"Lisa and I dated for about a year in a half" there it was that sharp pain in my heart I try to hide it but I don't know if I can, Eli notices the pain in my eyes and he again interlaces our fingers.

"It was never a serious relationship she just helped with my loneliness, it never took it away but it helped having her around. One night she asked about taking the next step and wanting to meet my parents and my friends. I knew that I didn't love her and I knew I was not over you at all so I told her to cool things down she said it was ok but the next day she left me a note saying she was leaving and I never heard from her again until she sent that email."

We go on like this for quite a while he tells me all about his experience in Columbia and about Bianca which is really what he had already told me except now he said he did sleep with her once while he was drunk and he barely remembers it.

"But Clare not Lisa or Bianca meant a thing to me I they were nice to me and I had fun hanging out with them but I had no romantic feelings towards them and about sleeping with them it was that only sex there was no love no emotions, you are the only woman I have ever made love to you are the only one I want to make love to. No one compares to you Clare when I'm with you reality melts away there is only you and me and nothing else matters, just looking at you makes my heart rate race no one and I mean no one past present or future will ever have that effect on me." As he finishes saying this he pulls me towards him and gently places a soft chaste kiss on my lips.

After a few hours of talking kissing shedding tears and even laughing we begin to discuss a more serious matter, the fact that Eli might be a father.

"So tell me about this little girl" I say resting my head in Eli's chest after talking about everything and straightening something's out I actually feel closer to Eli now then I have ever felt before.

"Her name is Joslynn she loves to draw apparently she has a box full of drawings of me and her." His voice when he says this sounds ecstatic like even though he doesn't have proof that she is his in his heart he knows she is.

"Does Joslynn know you are her father?" saying her name and saying Eli is a father makes me feel a void in me because I know he made her with someone else not with me she is his not ours.

"Yes Lisa shows her a picture of me when I was in Columbia but she didn't recognize me today." I look up at him and see a smile on his lips I can tell he is thinking of Joslynn.

"Are you going to ask for proof?"

"Yes I actually wanted to see if it was ok for Lisa to bring her over tomorrow so I can meet her and then Lisa and I can discuss a paternity test. Are you ok with that?" he looks at me with a worried look in his face I guess he thinks I might say that I don't want her to come but I would never do that to him.

"That sounds good I think she should come and meet us I mean we are going to be in her life, I also think that once we have the proof we should move in to a house so she can have a room there for when she stays over."

"I love you so much Clare you truly are a saint from the heavens sent to care for me and make me happy. I definitely did something right at some point in my life to deserve having you here with me now." He kisses me again and we spent the remainder of the night kissing and cuddling until we both fall in to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you who review they really make me happy and motivate me to write better, so don't forget to review I take both the good and the bad so if you don't like it tell me I'm a big girl I can handle it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but I have had writers block I wrote this chapter like three different times and this was the best version of it and I still don't like it. Hopefully I can get out of this rut soon. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story I really appreciate it and also to all of you that have read it thank you so much. I hope everyone likes this chapter but I don't expect you to since I don't like it.**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own my OC's **

* * *

**Clare's POV**

The next few days went by fairly quickly, Lisa and Joslynn came over to get to know us more. We talked about getting a paternity test because even though once you saw Eli and Joslynn together there was no denying that they were related we still wanted to have proof just in case something would ever come up.

We got that done and of course it came out that Eli was the father which to tell you the truth deep down I had hoped it wasn't true but I knew it was a long shot.

A few days after we got the results to the test Eli and I went to his parents' house to give them the news that they were grandparents. We explained everything to them how Eli didn't know he had a daughter, how we found out and how we have proof that she is his. They were shocked to say the least, but then they were thrilled even though they tried to hide the excitement for my sake I could see it in the way their eyes would light up when Eli would describe Jos.

My parents on the other hand were not thrilled about the fact that Eli had a daughter and I knew they would react like this so I didn't take Eli with me when I told them. I didn't understand why they had to be so upset it's not like it was one of them that had a kid they didn't know about.

I wouldn't understand this until Darcy and Peter came back with Sara the two years old they adopted in Kenya. Darcy told me that the reason my parents were upset was because they knew that even though I was putting on a strong front that they knew deep down I was in pain and they didn't want me to suffer. When you put it that way I guess it does make sense that they reacted the way they did.

Our lives had been turned upside down by this three year old but somehow Eli and I were making it work.

Eli talked to Lisa about staying here in Toronto so he could be closer to Jos, and to our surprise she agreed right away. They stayed with Monica and Owen, I was shocked when I found out that Lisa was best friends with Owen Milligan's girlfriend I guess it is small world, for a month then she found her own apartment.

An arrangement was done were Jos would spend every other weekend with Eli and me at our apartment. Eli loved having her over and I did too Jos is a really sweet girl and so well mannered. On the weekends we didn't have her I would either be helping Fi with her wedding plans or looking at houses, we still planned on buying a house I just wasn't sure if it was for whenever we had kids or for Jos but I never asked Eli that, I just let it go.

Four months have passed since we found out that Joslynn existed. We are starting to get the hang of our new lives we found a house that Eli and I fell in love with its close to his parents' house which is good that way they can see Jos more often. We moved in two weeks ago all of our friends helped us move and of course Fi wanted to help me decorate so I let her do it.

Things had been good Adam's and Fi's wedding is a month and a half away, Adam is having his last procedure in a couple of days, I am really happy for him. Jenna and KC are doing really good Jasmine is getting so big she just turned eight. Darcy and Peter are so happy with Sara; they are planning on having a baby of their own in the near future. Ally and Drew are still in a honeymoon stage it is really cute sometimes but other times it's just plain annoying in a good way.

And now to Eli and me we had been doing really good but about a month or two ago things started to change all of a sudden Lisa changed with me not with us or with Eli just with me. Of course we were never friends but we were at least civil with each other.

But all that changed whenever she would come to drop off or pick up Jos and I would answer the door I wouldn't even get a hello it was just "is Eli here?" The worst thing is that I don't even know why she is acting like this.

It sucks because I want to get along with her I mean we are going to be part of each others lives for a long time, Fi and Alli tell me not to worry about it but I do because now it's affecting Eli's and my relationship.

**Eli's POV**

I was on my way to the office when I get a call from Lisa saying that we need to talk in person I told her that Clare and I can meet her for dinner but she said she wanted to talk to me alone, I really don't know what to do because knowing my luck someone will see us and tell Clare and she will blow it out of proportion.

Why can't Lisa just tell me over the phone what could be so bad that it has to be in person? Dam it I really don't know what to do should I meet her or not.

I decide that I have to meet her she is the mother of my child and Clare will understand that it was nothing bad. Lisa just wanted to talk and since she hardly has any friends here I have to be there for her.

I call her back and tell her to meet me for lunch at a little Café near my office. Once noon rolled around I headed to the Café when I got there Lisa was already waiting for me.

"So what was so important that you didn't want to tell me in front of Clare?" I asked her as I sat down and then out of nowhere a thought popped in my head oh god what if she wanted to talk about us? No that couldn't be it she knows I love Clare more than my life.

"I see you want to get right to the point, so ok here it is, I don't want Jos staying with you a whole weekend anymore and when she does go I don't want Clare there." She says crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She can't be serious she can't take my days with my daughter away and she can't tell me that my wife can't be there. Lisa has completely lost her mind.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I said in annoyed tone she can't do this I seriously think Lisa lost her mind.

"I am not kidding Eli those are the new conditions." She looks at me straight in the eyes, she shows no emotions.

"You can't do that Lis, Joslynn is my daughter and Clare is my wife how the hell do you expect me to do that?" I am getting pissed at this point I don't know why she thinks this is the way it has to be I am trying really, really hard not to show how mad I am but Lisa is not helping the situation with her attitude.

"That is why from now on Jos is not allowed to spend the night you will get her every other Saturday from eight in the morning to nine at night, you can take her anywhere you want as long as Clare is not around her." Lisa was serious she really didn't want Clare near Jos, but why Clare has been a wonderful step mom to Jos.

"Why do you want this Lis help me understand what the hell is going through your head?" Lisa flinched at the tone in my voice.

"I just don't want negative influence around my daughter ok, and I really don't think Clare is the type of role model I want for her" Did she hear herself when she talked? Clare is not a good role model she was and probably is still known as Saint Clare.

"I can't agree to this joke of an arrangement Lisa." I spat out, but she Lisa had something up her sleeve because when I said this she just smiled and nodded.

"If you don't agree to this than I will move away with Joslynn and you won't see her again it is that simple Eli so take it or leave it because this is not up for negotiations."

As soon as she said she would take Jos away from me I felt my heart break, I couldn't allow her to take Jos from me not again so I had no choice but to agree to her conditions. This was defiantly not going to help with the problems Clare and I have been having.

**Clare's POV**

Since Eli is in the office today I am out with Fi and Adam looking at some last minute details for the wedding, it feels really good to be out with my friends and away from all the drama that is now my life well that just sounds like my life is hell it's really not but it is harder there is tension between Eli and me and even though we are trying to act like it's not affecting us, it is.

"How are things going?" Adam asks me while we are inside a flower shop; Fiona is in the back talking to the florist on how she wants her bouquet to look.

"It's going good" I say with a fake smile in my face. Adam looks at me and shakes his head.

"Who are you trying to kid Clare I know you to well I know things are not ok." He puts his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

"You are right, it's just that with Lisa acting like I did something horrible to her and Eli not wanting to get to the bottom of it it's all just taking a toll on me" A single tear rolls down my face, I guess I have been holding all this in for way too long.

"Aw Clare I'm sorry you feel like this, I think that what you and Eli should do is just take a trip somewhere alone to talk and work things out, you have to tell him how you feel Clare he has to know you are in pain." Adam gives me a smile and looks at me with sympathy. That is just great what I always wanted to be the friend with all the problems that is constantly crying on peoples shoulders.

Fi came out a few minutes later she was smiling so big that it was just so contagious I couldn't help but smile.

That was the last time I thought about my problems while I was out with them. At around six I drove home I knew Eli would be home shortly and I wanted to be there before he arrived.

Eli arrived fifteen minutes after I did, I thought we could go out for dinner we have not done that in a while and I was excited to do it.

"Clare baby we need to talk." Eli said while I was in the closet changing, his tone was serious. He was sitting on the bed playing with his wedding band. I stepped out of the closet and looked at him.

"What happened, Eli?" he was scaring me he was pale and his hands were shaking.

"How do I tell you this?" he said more to himself but I heard him I sat down next to him and took his hands. "Just tell me baby, remember we said we would tell each other everything."

He just nodded "I saw Lisa today for lunch." Not the best way to start my heart was doing a thousand beats per minute and the heat quickly reached my face I was preparing myself for the worst. "And she said that Jos is only allowed to come around every other Saturday from eight a.m. to nine p.m. but that you can't be around her." He whispered this last part, never looking up to meet my eyes.

"You didn't agree to it, right?" he stayed quite that silence was worth much more than words.

I let go of his hands and jump off the bed "how could you agree to such crazy conditions Eli, I get she is YOUR daughter but you are MY husband she can't do that." I put emphasis on your and my. My head was spinning.

"She threaten to take Jos away from me Clare what the hell did you want me to do?" He yelled at me Eli had never yelled at me and now he was doing it and it was all because of Lisa.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that Eli, I don't even know what else to say to you" I started walking out of the room "there are left overs in the fridge I just lost my appetite, I will be in the guest room if you need me." I closed the door and ran to the guest room I really couldn't believe this was happening we were arguing again and it wasn't even about us.

* * *

**A/N2: Fadam's wedding is coming up I am very excited to write that chapter. Please don't forget to review even if the chapter suckedstill review and let me know why, that way I can make the next one better. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews on yesterdays chapter they really brought my spirit up I was feeling a little blue but those reviews were great. This is a short chapter but it's all fluffy so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own my OC's.**

**

* * *

**

**Eli's POV**

What the hell just happened? Clare is pissed at me and I know she has a reason to be but there is really nothing I can do I will not have Lis take Jos away from me. Why is life so complicated why it can't be simple like when we were kids?

Oh yeah because I couldn't keep it in my pants. I am between a rock and a hard place I really wish Clare would understand me but I guess that I first have to understand her; this cannot be easy for her.

I get off the bed and walk out of our bedroom I make my way to the guest room I lean against the door and I can hear Clare talking to somebody and sobbing. It breaks my heart to hear her like this Clare has been my rock through all this mess she has stood by me through thick and thin, hell she gave up her life here in Toronto just so I could have a great future. She doesn't deserve the pain I am putting her through.

"Ok thank you Adam I know I can always count on you to listen to my problems when no one else will, I love you, bye" Hearing Clare say this to Adam was like a slap in the face she really thought I didn't want to listen to her problems she thought Adam was the only one that cared, was I really being so wrapped up in trying to be a good father that I forgot to be a good husband? I had to fix this I had to let Clare know that I do care that I want to be there for her.

I gently knock on the door "Clare open up" there was silence on the other side of the door. I know she didn't fall asleep this fast she must be ignoring me.

"Clare please I need to talk to you." Again there was only silence, damn it she does not want to talk to me I can't let her keep thinking that I don't care.

"Please let me talk to you" I say after I knock on the door again. "Go ahead and talk Eli but I am not opening the door." Clare says between sobs.

"Fine, Clare I don't want you to think I don't care about your feelings because I do I swear I do, it's just that this whole thing with Lisa it caught me off guard and when she said she would take Jos I didn't know what to say, Clare you and Jos are the most important things in my life and I don't want to lose either one." I slid down the door and sat with my back against it I waited to see if Clare would respond but she didn't so I decided to continue.

"I know I shouldn't have agreed to it Clare I'm sorry I did, but I promise I will fix this I will fix us, because without you Clare there is no me all those years I spent away from you just proved that I can't live without you by my side. And I never want to go through that again. I want you to know that I care about your problems I care about your feelings I care about you, I love you Clare I love you more than words can ever express it, please forgive me I will never talk to you like that I will never make a decision without talking to you first just please open the door."

I waited and waited and nothing came from the other side I really think this time I screwed up big time. I pull my cell phone out and send Clare a text _'Goodnight blue eyes sweet dreams I will be here outside the door when you wake up I love you more than you will ever know' _I hit send and put the phone back in my pocket. I hear Clare's phone ring so I know she got the text I put my head on my knees and close my eyes.

I can hear movement in the other side of the door I figure Clare is getting ready for bed, how I wish I could be there I would pull her into my arms and have her head rest on my chest I would whisper how much I love her until she fell asleep being sure that my love has not gotten weaker but it has actually gotten stronger.

The door opens behind me. "I love you Eli" I rush to get up I am standing in front of Clare her eyes are bloodshot and puffy from all the crying but she still looks beautiful. I pull her in to my arms and hold her tight.

"I love you blue eyes I'm really sorry I will make this right I promise" I kiss the top of her head she looks up at me with those big blue eyes of hers she leans up and her lips melt into mines. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my torso never pulling away from our kiss. I walk towards the bed in the guest room and lay her down gently, we pull apart and I could see nothing but love and lust in her eyes I take my shirt off and she helps me take my pants off, I carefully take her dress off and make her mine here in the guest room I don't want to waste the few seconds that it takes to get to our bedroom because those will be seconds that I will never get back and I rather spend every moment I can with Clare.

"Eli I love you" she whispers in my ear her breathing is shallow and her voice gets this sexy tone to it that drives me insane.

"I love you too Clare" I whisper back to her and for tonight we will forget about the world around us we will not think about Lisa or her crazy demands we will not think of anyone but each other and making sure we are enjoying this time together.

At least for now my world will go back to being uncomplicated and it will all revolve around satisfying this beautiful woman that I am blessed to call mine.

**Clare's POV**

Tonight was amazing I really felt like Eli and I were finally rebuilding our relationship, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Lisa said all that stuff to Eli it at least made him realize that I was hurting and it made me open up to him about the way I was really feeling.

We are now lying on the bed Eli has his arm around me and I have my head against his chest. I listen to the steady beat of his heart being here like this it reminds me of our wedding night that was the night I gave everything I had to Eli I held nothing back and hid nothing from him I had never felt closer to Eli than I did that night.

That is until tonight at this very moment I felt like Eli and I had finally become one our heart beats and our breathing were in sync. It all just felt right.

"What are you thinking about blue eyes?" Eli's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"About you" I tell him I start to draw small circles on his chest with my finger and he runs his fingers through my hair and whispers "I love you" I look up at him and his green eyes meet mine and with that single look we told each other everything that we were feeling.

He leans down and places his sweet lips over mine his hands start to roam my body and my hands roam his.

We let our passion take over and enjoyed the sweetest bliss, being together, not worrying about the world or the problems we face, because at least for tonight nothing and no one else exist it is just Eli and me and I am totally and completely ok with it. Even if tomorrow brings a whole new set of problems I know that at the end of the day I can always look in to his eyes and have him erase all my worries away.

"I love you Elijah Goldsworthy" is the last thing I whisper in his ear before our bodies become one.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked the fluffiness of this chapter. FYI the Torres & Coyne wedding is coming up really soon I am super excited about that chapter I think everyone will like it or at least I hope you do. Please review I really want to know what you think of this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Thank you for your reviews. So this chapter is setting the mood for the next few to come except Fadam's Wedding one, that chapter should be posted on Wednesday. **

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I decided to talk to Lisa about this "Arrangement" that she wanted to make, but it didn't get us anywhere she was not going to give in. Clare and I started talking to lawyers about our options we found a really good one that said I had a chance of winning full custody of Jos we told him we didn't want to take her from Lisa, all we wanted was for things to go back to normal.

Clare and I hired a lawyer to talk to Lisa and tell her what could happened if she continued with this nonsense apparently she doesn't think I can go through with it because she declined the agreement we sent her. I was getting very irritated with her but at least at home Clare and I were doing really good.

Clare would spend all her free time looking for groups that could help us in this situation she made a lot of new friends in this groups who would have known that there were so many other families like our here in Toronto.

She really didn't want us to take Jos away from her mom she said that was punishing Joslynn for mistakes her mom made and she wouldn't agree to it. That is my Clare always looking out for everyone else.

Time was flying by and while we tried to figure everything out Clare had agreed to go out with her friends on the Saturdays I had Jos. That is until today Clare had been feeling a little under the weather and with Adam's wedding being next weekend she didn't want to risk getting anyone else sick so she stayed home, I of course didn't tell Lisa.

I got home from the park with Jos, Clare was fixing us lunch. Jos looked up at me and her green eyes lit up like if she had just received the best present ever.

"Is that Clare in the kitchen daddy?" she asked me I smiled at her and nodded she bolted out of the living room in to the kitchen laughing her pigtails were swinging back and forth.

"Clare you're here!" she squealed and hugged Clare's leg. Clare picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Jos I'm here, how have you been?" The way Clare looked and held Jos was as if she was her mom and I wish with all my heart it was that way, at that moment I felt that I was done waiting for us to have a baby that we should get started already, Jos is getting old and I don't get to be with her everyday like I want to and Clare should experience what it's like to be a mom.

"I've missed you Clare, but my mom and her friend say that you are too busy to be with me that's why you always leave and also that you and daddy fight because of me that's why I'm not allowed to spend the night here anymore." Joslynn's eyes were filling up with tears she rested her head on Clare's shoulder. Clare turned to look at me her baby blue eyes showed pain and anger.

"We don't fight because of you Jos we love you more than anything in this world, and I have been busy my friend is getting married and I am helping her with the wedding, but I did miss you like crazy." Clare tickles Jos and she starts squirming in her arms.

"I love you too Clare" She says between fits of laughter. Clare freezes and a tear escapes her eyes, I feel happy to see the two women that I would give my life for together and seeing how they both love each other.

After lunch Clare takes Joslynn to her room and lays her down for a nap, Clare comes back downstairs and sits on the sofa next to me.

"How are you feeling blue eyes?" I ask her.

"From the cold I feel much better. From the lies that Lisa told Jos, not too well. Why would she lie to her like that Eli? Do you have any idea what that could do to Jos and who is this friend that is also lying to Jos?" Clare looks and sounds hurt from all the lies that were fed to Joslynn.

"I don't know who it could be Clare but I will have a talk with Lisa and if this continues I think it would be best if we just bring Joslynn to live with us full time, Lisa can visit her whenever she wants as long as either you or me are herewith them."

"I was against taking Jos from her mom but if Lisa is just going to poison her against us then I guess we have to what is best for Jos."

"Talking about what is best for Jos, I was thinking that maybe it's time for her to get a sibling…" I tailed off, Clare's eyes lit up she smiled and nodded.

"I think that for once you are right Mr. Goldsworthy." I smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"No please help me, Clare come back." Jos was crying I figured she was having a bad dream before I could even get off the couch Clare was already halfway up the stairs.

"It's ok I'm here Jos." she was saying to Jos as she was bringing her down the stairs.

"Don't leave me ok Clare." Clare just smiled at her and held her closer to her kissing the top of her head.

I was getting really worried, with what Jos said that Lisa tells her and this bad dreams maybe there is something else going out that I don't know about. I didn't have a chance to continue my train of thought because my cell started ringing.

I took out my cell and answered it I didn't recognize the number. "Hello"

"Eli, where are you at?" it was Lisa.

"I'm at home Lisa, what happened." Clare looked at me and gave me a weird look.

"I want to talk to Jos please put her on." I hand the phone to Jos, Clare puts her down and Jos begins to talk to her mom.

"Hi mommy, where are you?"

"Ok mommy, oh guess what?" Oh shit I should have told her not to say anything. "Clare is here she was not busy today, I have so much fun with her." Jos's eyes grew wide her mouth hung open and she started to cry she dropped the phone and ran to her room. Clare ran after her.

"What did you say to Jos? She just ran out crying" I said to Lisa my hands were shaking I was really mad at this point.

"Don't worry about that, why the hell is that bitch with my daughter I warned you Eli" when she called Clare that word I felt my knees buckle I have never heard anyone talk about Clare that way and Lisa will not be the one to do it.

**"You Better Respect My Wife Never Talk About Her Like That." **I said through gritted teeth, there was silence on the other end; I don't care if she thought I was too rude I am done being the nice one she needs to know she can't ever talk bad about Clare.

"Whatever bye, Eli" And then dial tone.

Knowing Lisa I knew this was not the end of the argument.

* * *

**Please review I really want to know what everyone thinks of the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok please don't hate me for this chapter we should all just be happy that tomorrow is Fadam's wedding. Thank you for reviewing they really make me smile and they are the fuel to keep me writing so if you want me to keep writing review J/K only review if you want to but I would totally love you if you did review. Ok I am now rambling let's get on with the story.**

**I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I ran up the stairs and into Joslynn's room she was laying on her bed sniffling and Clare was sitting down on the bed brushing Jos's her away from her face trying to sooth her.

"Is everything ok?" I ask walking in to the room.

Jos looks up at me and smiles; I sit on the bed and sit Jos on my lap. Her green eyes are red from all her crying and it breaks my heart to see her like this especially because it was her own mom causing her this pain.

"Daddy do you love me?" Jos asked looking straight in to my eyes "of course I do princess you and Clare mean the world to me" I kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

Out of nowhere we heard banging on the door I looked over at Clare who had gotten off the bed she had a worried look on her face.

The banging continued I handed Jos off to Clare and went downstairs to try and find out where the banging was coming from as I reached the living room the banging continued and now the doorbell was also being rung. I opened the front door and there in front of me stood Lisa.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked trying to walk out the door so she wouldn't come in.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT THAT BITCH NEAR MY DAUGHTER" she yelled pushing me out of the way and made her way into the house.

"Lisa calm down, I will drop Jos off at nine like always, but right now you really have to go." I was trying my hardest to stay calm my jaw was clenched and my whole body was shaking, I grabbed her elbow and gently pulled her towards the door.

"STOP IT ELI YOU ARE HURTING ME" she yelled again, Clare was at the foot of the stairs and Jos was hiding behind her.

"I am barely touching you Lisa" I said through greeted teeth "now please let's not make a scene in front of Jos." She yanked her elbow out of my hand and continued to make her way deeper in to the house.

I ran after her and grabbed her hand "Lisa please just go home, Jos is fine so just leave." I pulled her towards the door and that is when she saw Clare on the stairs, Lisa's eyes showed pure fury her breathing picked up and she walked towards Clare.

Jos stayed hidden behind Clare, I was still holding Lisa's hand and Clare was just staring at it all.

"Didn't Eli tell you to stay away from OUR daughter?" Lisa spat at Clare she emphasized our to let Clare know that Jos was hers and mine, Like Clare didn't know that already.

"Lisa you really need to calm down." Clare said in a very calm manner, Jos poked her head from behind Clare just in time to see her mom lose control of herself and give in to her anger.

"You don't tell me what to do you stupid bitch." And then it happened Lisa's hand made contact with Clare's face. I grabbed Lisa and pulled her away, Jos started crying and Clare just looked shocked at what had happened. Clare picked Jos up.

"Eli deal with this." She says pointing at Lisa and then made her way up the stairs with Jos in her arms.

"Don't take my daughter from me, bring her back." Lisa yelled after her.

"Mommy, please stop yelling you are scaring me." Jos called out as her and Clare made their way upstairs.

"You must be out of your mind if you think you can come to my house and attack my wife." I continue to pull her towards the door once we reach it I let her go.

I really don't get why she is acting like this I mean it's not like Clare is taking Jos from her.

"I want to take my daughter home" she says tears are freely running down her face.

"Lisa I really don't think Jos should go home with you today." Her eyes open wide and her mouth hangs open she takes a deep breath.

"Eli she is my daughter." Her voice is shaky and I know she is about to break down.

"Yes she is Lisa but she is also mine and I have to do what is best for her and at this moment I really don't think being with you is the best thing, so please do yourself and us a favor and go home." My tone is now calm I actually feel sorry for her because she thinks by acting like this she is doing good.

"Please Eli don't take my daughter she is all I have." She says between sobs her whole body shakes and she is staring at the floor.

"Just go home we will talk tomorrow once we have all calmed down." She looked up at me her hazel eyes showing pain but no remorse for the way she acted, this was not the Lisa I was friends with the Lisa I would talk to at night until the morning.

"I don't have my car, a friend dropped me off." She simply said.

I wasn't about to let her go walking while she is upset because we all know how that turns out for me and even though I have no romantic feelings for her she is still a human being and the mother of my daughter.

I called out to Clare. "Baby I'm taking Lisa home I should be back in twenty." I gently pushed Lisa out the door. We got into Morty and the engine roared as I turned the ignition on.

We pull out of the driveway and begin to drive towards Lisa's apartment.

"This is all HER fault why should I be punished because of her" Lisa said under her breath. I don't know if it was meant for me to hear it or if she was just saying it to herself.

"I am not going to get into a discussion with you today Lisa there is only two things I need you to know. One is to never act like this in front of Jos I will not allow that to continue, and two you will never disrespect my wife ever again." Lisa stares at me and then shakes her head.

We had just reached her apartment I pulled in to the parking lot and shut off the engine.

"You don't get it do you, this is all Clare's fault but you blame me."

"How is this her fault Lisa?" I said hitting the steering wheel I was tired of everyone blaming someone else for their actions.

"She took you away from me and Jos" She says the tears are running down her cheeks and her eyes are puffy, I don't think I had ever seen Lisa really cry until today.

"Clare did not take me away from Jos, I am still her father and I am trying my best to be there for her every step of the way."

"But because of her we are not a family" she puts her hands over her face and begins to sob.

"Lisa." I began I feel bad for her and I want her to know I will always be there for her as a friend but I think she might misinterpret my actions "We were never going to be a family, at least not a traditional one, I love Jos with all my heart and I would have always been there for her just like I am now but I wouldn't have married you Lisa, I'm sorry I have to be so blunt with you." She looks up at me and for a second I saw the Lisa I knew the one I cared for but as soon as she appeared she also disappeared.

"She left you Eli, she broke you and you still went running back to her when she came into your life. I gave you everything I truly loved you I proved it to you but she couldn't do it, I gave you a daughter."

"And I am thankful that you gave me Jos, but you don't know anything about Clare and me you don't know about the sacrifice she made for me and how much she suffered. So please don't act like you do because you don't know anything about our lives."

Lisa really had no idea what she was talking about she thought she did but she had no idea all she knew was the rumors that would float around on occasions.

"Bianca, Monica's friend she told me all about the two of you so I think I know plenty, Clare is just a home wrecker."

When she said Bianca had told her all about us I couldn't help but chuckle, I should have known Bianca would fill Lisa's head with lies.

"You can't seriously tell me you believe what that" I had to bite my tongue to not say something nasty "what Bianca says." She just nodded her head.

"Well whatever she says it is not true she just wants to get revenge on Clare"

"For interrupting her wedding?" there was a slight smile on her face. I nodded and then a full smile appeared in her face.

"So she didn't completely lie." I knew I should have just stopped while I was ahead.

"Look Lisa the only thing you have to know is that I love Clare, I will always be there for Jos and I will care about you as the mother of my child but nothing more."

She leaned in and kissed me her arms went to my neck and she was forcefully keeping my mouth on hers I grabbed her wrist and put her hands down on her sides I wiped my lips and reached over to open the door for her.

"Goodbye Lisa." She turned to look at me and then got out of the car she slammed poor Morty's door so hard that I felt like it might break the car, I turned the ignition on and sped out of there I didn't even make sure to see if she had made it in to the apartments I just wanted to get home to Clare and Jos. I also knew that I had to explain this to Clare before Lisa got to her with some wild story.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked the chapter. Please do not forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here it is Fadam's wedding day part one. I had to make it in to two parts because if not this was going to be one long chapter longer than what it already is. I hope everyone likes it I was really excited writing these two chapters part two should be up tomorrow. There are different POV here I tried to label them hopefully no one gets confused.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi**.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Eli told me everything Lisa had said and even how she kissed him, I was mad but at the same time I kind of felt sorry for her I really think there is something deeper going on with her.

Eli and I talked to our lawyer and he was able to talk Lisa into agreeing that Jos stay with us all this week, that meant we were going to have her for Adam's and Fi's wedding which was great I really wanted my friends to get to know this amazing little girl.

The next few days we spent them shopping looking for the perfect dress for Jos. She finally picked one it is a purple sleeveless dress with a bow on the right strap it is the same color as mine I think that is why she picked it. We also bought her shoes Jos was really excited about the wedding she was counting down the days until she wore her princess dress as she calls it.

It was finally here Adam's and Fi's big day I couldn't believe that our last single friends were about to tie the knot

**Fiona's POV**

Today is the big day today I become Mrs. Fiona Torres. I have been looking forward to this day since the moment Adam and I became exclusive and now it is finally coming true, our relationship hasn't always been the easiest heck it has never been easy.

I remember when I wanted to take Adam to New York with me to meet my parents; his mom had a fit because she didn't want her "baby," she used another word after baby that I have never once associated it with Adam, to be in a relationship with someone like me. I knew it was because I'm a girl and she somehow always thought that Adam would go back to pretending he was something he is not.

And then there was the whole thing with my parents, I had told them I was dating a sweet and caring gentleman that always put me first and that treated me like a princess. They were stoked to meet this guy that had swept me off my feet, I had told Adam that I didn't want to tell them our secret, I say our because what's mine is his and vice versa, but Adam said we had to tell them because he didn't want to lie to anybody, so we told my parents when we arrived at NYC.

That was not pretty my mom basically disowned me and my dad didn't want to look or talk to me. The only one that was ever there for us was Declan, he talked to my parents and made them see that we loved each other and that Adam treated me like the princess I was, they slowly started to come around to accept us and now they love Adam so much, he always wins people over he is just amazing.

So now here we are about to take the biggest step in both of our lives and I couldn't be happier. I truly do love Adam with all my heart he sees and knows the real me he saw past the craziness that was my life before he came in to it and for that I am grateful he never judged me he was just always there for me.

"May I come in" Declan pokes his head in; he has a huge goofy smile.

"Of course" I pat a seat next to me on my bed and he sits down.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married" his goofy smile disappears and a frown appears in its place.

"Oh stop it, I am not your baby sister you are only a few minutes older than me." I lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Still I am older therefore that makes you my baby sister." He said while rubbing his shoulder where I hit him pretending like it hurt.

"You are going to make a wonderful wife Fiona, I love you, and I am going to get the brother I always wanted so it's a win-win situation." He gets up from the bed and pulls me up with him I lean in and hug him as tight as I can "I love you too Declan" he pulls away but not before kissing the top of my head.

"You are going to make one beautiful bride once you get all that sleep out of your eyes, fix your hair and apply ten pounds of make-up" He says with that stupid grin on his face.

I grab my pillow and he tries to run out the door but Adam has gotten me in to some sports so I know how to throw and hit my target. I throw the pillow and it hits him on the head he turns and glares at me and then runs back and tackles me to the bed. I hope we never lose this part of our relationship because this is what makes us the Coyne twins.

**Adam's POV**

Five hours and counting to the moment when Fiona becomes my wife, am I excited? Hell Yeah I will finally be able to call Fiona mine.

And after all that has happened with us I thought that this day would never come. I know some people were actually praying for this day not to come, but it has and to all those people I only have one thing to say to you "Booyah."

Yes it is true Fi and I have had our ups and downs just like any other couple but we always made it, I never once doubted that we would end up together. Well actually there was that one time when I was going to propose to her but I think that was just my nerves getting the best of me, but like always my best friends were there for me to see me through it.

Fiona is the most beautiful caring girl in the world I'm sure all my friends would disagree and think that their wives are it but look at this way none of those girls had to put up with the crap that Fi had to go through for me and for us to be together.

I think Clare comes to a close second with the sacrifice that she made for Eli but that was still not as hard as our story and Fi was always there. I remember when we started dating in High school people would mess with her and call her all sort of names and she never let that get her down and she never let that affect our relationship.

If it wasn't for her will to be with me no matter what no matter how hard it was or how at times it seemed like we were going against the tide we wouldn't be here today about to become husband and wife.

I walk out of my bedroom and head to the restroom to wash up. I stayed at my parents' house yesterday this was something Drew did the day before he got married and it was something my mom asked me to do too. My mom was slowly getting used to the idea that she was getting a daughter in-law instead of a son, I always tried to make it easy on her but I was not going to go back to pretending for her sake because like Clare told me the day everyone in school found out my secrete 'I didn't have to change everyone else did.' I tried to live by those words every day since then.

**Fiona's POV**

My driver was taking me to the botanical garden where the wedding was being held at Declan and Holly J. were riding with me and I would meet the rest of the bride's maids there.

When we arrived I saw Morty in the parking lot so I figured Clare was inside getting ready already then I saw Drew talking to the valet man, Drew was supposed to drive Adam here so he should also be inside making sure everything goes well.

I have no idea what expression I have because Holly J hands me a bottle of water and tells me to breath.

"I'm fine I am just excited, I want the ceremony to be over with so I can call Adam my husband." I smile at the sound of that.

The car pulls over at the entrance and Declan comes around to help me out. I look around the entrance is decorated with white and lilac calla lilies and a purple carpet is rolled out for the guest to walk on. The decorations are still being put up but I can see it is going to be beautiful.

I walk inside where we are going to change they separated one side for the guys and one for the girls I see people all running around trying to get everything ready in time and then I hear it the voice of the man of my dreams.

I run towards him and cling to him like my life depended on it and it actually does because without Adam there is really nothing to look forward to. Adam picks me up and twirls me around and then plants a big kiss on my lips.

He gently pulls away from and stares into my eyes. "I thought it was bad luck to look at the bride before the wedding." He whispers brushing my hair out of my face.

"Only if she is in her wedding gown besides we are not superstitious we make our own luck remember just like we have been doing since we met." I wink at him and kiss him on the lips again this time I pull away and start walking away from him. "I will see you in a bit Prince Adam." I blow a kiss and wave at him.

I walk into the dressing room Clare, Alli, Jenna and Darcy are already there getting ready they are already wearing their purple dresses that I designed just as I was examining the dresses on the girls Holly J walks in, she is also in a purple dress but a different style since she is my maid of honor, I picked because one she is my sister in-law and two if it wasn't for her I would have never come back to Degrassi and I would have never met my prince charming.

Time just sort of flew by one minute they were doing my hair and the next they are telling me we have ten minutes until the ceremony begins.

"Are you nervous" Jenna asks me

"Not one bit." I was not lying I was not nervous or terrified what I was feeling was pure excitement.

"You know you guys are going to have to start planning for a baby soon because I want my baby to have the great friends like I did growing up." I tell the girls; I really do want that I could never ask for a better group of friends.

"How…" Jenna began but then stopped and looked away. I knew what she wanted to ask.

"Darcy is going to help us adopt when we are ready." I said with a sincere smile on my face I really didn't care if the baby had our genes as long as we raised it together and loved it nothing else mattered to us.

"Well it seems like Goldsworthy and Stone are already there" Alli joked we all turned to see Sara and Joslynn playing Jasmine was also there with them but not playing according to her she was babysitting them and keeping them busy.

"It's time" Declan said I looked up and felt my heart beating raising, the girls all got up and started to walk towards the door I picked up my bouquet took one last look at myself in the mirror and said bye to Fiona Coyne and Hello to Mrs. Fiona Torres.

**Adam's POV**

The little flower girl appeared she was one of Fiona's cousins she was tossing petals all over the place and then came Alli she looked stunning with her jet black hair pinned up and a huge smile I turned to look at Drew that was standing next to me he never once took his eyes off of Alli he had this stupid grin on his face. Next was Jenna her blond hair had been curled and half of it was up and the other half flowed right below her shoulders she looked straight at KC and Jasmine and smiled at them.

Darcy was next she was the older of the girls and the last to be included in our group but she fit in so well we all looked at her like an older sister her brown curly hair had been straighten for the occasion she looked at her husband Peter and Sara and winked at them.

The wait was killing me why did Fi have to have so many brides' maids I wanted to see her, her hair, her lips, her bo… I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a vision in purple damn Eli was a lucky bastard. Clare walked in her auburn curls were loosely hanging down just a little above the shoulders she had a purple ribbon in her hair and on the side it had a small black rose with a skull next to it, clearly Eli picked it out. Her eyes were brighter then I have ever seen them before, she was wearing make-up but not too much she looked at Eli who was next to Drew and smiled at him Eli was practically drooling over Clare.

Everyone always said how Darcy was the pretty Edwards and Clare the good one but those people were wrong Clare was as beautiful as Darcy if not more. Holly J finally made her way to the end of the aisle I knew my princess was next.

When Fiona appeared my jaw dropped she was breathtaking her dark curly hair was up her eyes looked gray not that grayish bluish color they were gray her lips were plump and pink her dress fit her body like a glove. A single tear rolls down my cheek and I know at this moment all the guys are thinking "Adam is a lucky bastard' and to that I say 'Booyah.'

* * *

**So here it is I hope everyone got there Fadam fix if not wait till tomorrow there will be much more Fadam. please do not forget to review I really want to know how I did in this chapter because I put a lot of thought in to it so please review it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here it is the second part to Fadam's wedding hope everyone liked the last chapter and this one.**

**I do not own Degrassi**.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony I was mesmerized by Fiona's beauty her skin looked so smooth like if it was made from porcelain her eyes are so bright and her lips her perfect pink lips are pulled into a smile.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the words I have been waiting to say since the moment I met this angel. "Adam Torres, please repeat after me." The preacher said but I didn't have to I already knew the vows.

I took Fiona's hands and started to say my vows "I Adam Torres, take you Fiona Coyne, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

As I say the last words my voice is cracking and Fiona has tears rolling down her face I wipe them off with my thumb and whisper "I love you" to her.

"Fiona Coyne, you may proceed"

"I Fiona Coyne, take you Adam Torres, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Fiona was staring straight into my eyes and at that moment I felt like we could both see each other's souls the feeling was incredible I can't even begin to describe it all I know is that at that moment I fell more in love with her.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Adam Torres, you may kiss your bride." I leaned in and put my hand on her beautiful face she closed her eyes and closed the little distance that was between us, as our lips made contact everything around us melted there was only Fiona and me at this moment. Her soft lips move in sync with mine we finally pull apart when the guest begin clapping.

**Fiona's POV**

The ceremony was perfect we were know in the reception were Adam and I were about to share our first dance we decided to dance to the song that Adam proposed with "Better with You" by Five Times August, because it really describes how we feel how screwed up we were before we came into each other's lives.

Adam takes my hand as soon as the MC announces that it is time for our dance. We walk to the middle of the dance floor and the song begins to play.

"_So maybe I've got a lot to learn.  
Or maybe I'm just hangin' on my words.  
Maybe it's not a big concern.  
But, if I raise my hand will I understand why I'm better with you?"_

"I love you Fiona and you have made me the happiest man in the world."

"_So maybe there's not a lot to say  
Or maybe i've grown doin' things my way (Yeah)  
Or maybe things will be okay.  
But if I get it together and do something clever, I'll make it better with you"_

"I love you too" I pull myself closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder I close my eyes and let the lyrics of the song speak to me and bring back all my memories of my life before Adam.

I was so used to getting everything my way like moving back to New York I didn't care if I almost cost my brother his happiness as long as I was happy but all that changed when I met Adam.

"_So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like i was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.  
So let me say it all again."_

And then Bobbie appeared in my mind what did I do to deserve to be treated the way he treated me? Adam finally gave me the answer to that question that had been haunting me since the first day he laid a hand on me. "Absolutely nothing" he whispered the night I told him why I was so scared to get involved.

"_So maybe there's not a lot to do.  
or maybe I'm just makin myself confused.  
Or maybe i've got nothin' to lose.  
But if I get out of line, just tell me you're mine, and how I'm better with you."_

"I am better with you Fiona you made all my demons disappear." Adam whispered in my ear._  
_  
_"So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine. So use me, don't let me screw it up.  
I believe you oh, I need your touch.  
Just a little spice of you could never be too much  
I believe you oh, I need you now  
to make it better all somehow.  
To make it better all somehow."_

Adam was my rock during the hardest time of my life he was with me when I had to go to trial against Bobbie and he never once left me alone he kept me sane through all the craziness that was my life.

_"So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine. So use me, don't let me screw it up.  
I believe you, oh, I need your touch.  
Just a little spice of you could never be too much.  
I believe you oh, I need you now  
to make it better all somehow.  
To make it better all somehow."_

"I promise you Adam that I will put my all into this marriage I will not mess it up like I have with all the other things in my life, because you are the most important thing to me I love you Adam Torres." As the song finished I leaned in and kissed him like never before I wanted him to feel all the love I had for him I wanted him to know how he saved me how he made me better.

"You could never screw this up Fi, this is a two people job and I will always be there." He says after we pull away from the kiss a gentle smile appears in his face.

**Adam's POV**

I was truly the happiest guy in the planet I have awesome friends that will always be here for me, they have proved it time and time again and now I have a beautiful wife that understands me and accepts me even with all my flaws.

I look out at the dance floor and see Fiona's face beaming while she dances with her father.

Eli stands next to me and also looks out at Fi. "Is it supposed to feel like this?" I ask him never taking my eyes off of Fiona.

Even though I'm not looking at Eli I know he is smirking "You mean the pain mixed with the greatest happiness in the world?" I nod at his description of my feelings.

"That's love for you; it hurts and gives you happiness all at the same time, but we wouldn't trade it for anything else in this world" Eli's graze now moves from Fiona to Clare and Jos. Clare is sitting down and Jos is on her lap it looks like they are counting they both have huge smiles on their faces.

"You are right I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world." My gaze returns to Fiona and my blue eyes meet with her gray one's she smiles at me and blows me a kiss.

"Adam" I turn to see my mom standing on the other side of me she puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me in closer to her.

"Can I have this dance" she asks me I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I love you so much Adam, I'm going to miss you." She begins tears are already feeling up in her eyes, I don't think I have ever seen my mother cry.

"I love you too mom, but it's not like I'm moving somewhere out of Toronto where you will never see me again." I chuckle she looks up at me and smiles.

"I know that silly, It's just that I will no longer be the one that takes care of you, now you have another woman in your life and it just hurts to see my little man all grown up." The tears are now freely falling down her face.

"But you will always be my mother no one can ever take that away." She just nods at me and tries to hold back tears.

"Mom, why are you really crying? I mean you didn't cry when Drew got married." I asked her, I just felt weird seeing her cry.

"Because Adam with you getting married to Fiona I see that you are no longer…" I interrupted her suddenly I didn't want to hear what she was going to say because I figured it would be about Gracie. "Don't mom."

"Adam let me finish before you get all upset. I was going to say that with you marrying Fiona I see that you are no longer my little Adam you are hers and with Drew he has never really been the little boy that you are he has always done his own thing that's why his marriage didn't affect me as much." She says wiping a tear away.

"Do you really see me as a little BOY?" I put emphasis on boy to get my point across.

"Yes I do, I said bye to Gra… to her the moment I met Fiona I always knew she was going to be the one to help you through it all." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

"She really is great isn't she?" I ask my mom drifting my gaze to Fiona still dancing with her father.

"Yes she really is, but not because of the things she has and the things she does. But because she saw the real Adam Torres when no one else did, because she accepted you and loved you unconditionally she is great because you make her great Adam, I love you my little man." She kisses my cheek and hugs me tight I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head I hear soft sobs coming out of her. I whisper in her ear "mami please don't cry you are making it really hard for me to keep it together." She looks up at me and smiles. I smile and tell her "Te amo mami"* "Te amo mi hijito"** and a single tear rolls down I wipe it away with my thumb and kiss her cheek.

**Fiona's POV**

The whole wedding went by without a glitch it actually was everything I wanted it to be but to say the truth even if it wouldn't have been my dream wedding it would have still been perfect because I would be marrying the man of my dream's my prince charming and I couldn't ask for anything else in the world.

We said by to our friends and family and my I mean our driver took us to our Condo where we will spend our first night together and then tomorrow we fly out to Fiji.

**Clare's POV**

We made it back home after a night of partying Jos was asleep so Eli took her up to her room and tucked her in; she had a good time at the party playing with Sara, Jasmine and all the other kids.

I was so exhausted all I wanted to do was curl in bed with Eli by my side and drift off to a peaceful slumber. Eli walks in to the bedroom and lays down next to me he pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head.

"So our last kid is married" he says with a smirk I smile at him and nod "I know we did a good job with him, huh?" Eli smiles and nods "But I think it's time to start our own family" his tone is no longer playful.

"We do have a family it's you, Jos, me and if Lisa ever decides to change she can be part of it too." I tell him.

"I want Jos to have siblings Clare; I don't want her to be an only child like me." He pulls me on top of him and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Do you want to start now?" I ask him with a smirk of my own he pulls me down and starts kissing my neck and slowly moves up to my lips. Tonight might be a night we will never forget.

* * *

***I love you mom**

**** I love you my son**

**Please review I really want to know what you think of the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for not updating it has just been a crazy two weeks. I want to thank everyone for their patience this chapter is a filler but it does have some good news. **

**I do not own Degrassi

* * *

**

I spring off the bed and make a clear run for the bathroom, I don't know how I am still throwing up I have barely eaten and I throw up twice a day on a good day. This bathroom has become my second home for the past month and a half. I feel a warm hand pull my hair back I turn and see Eli standing over me, in his eyes you see regret he leans down next to me and gently rubs my back.

"I am so sorry Clare, I wish it was me going through all this and not you." He kisses my forehead and pulls me closer to him I was just getting confortable when the sickness came back I lean over the toilet until I feel there is nothing left in me. Eli helps me up and walks me to the sink I wash my face and brush my teeth.

"What time is it?" I ask Eli I look out the small window in the restroom and see that it is still dark out.

"Its 4:30 baby, come on let's go back to bed." Eli leads the way back to the bed I lay down and rest my head on his bare chest the beating of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing soothes me and for just a little while I am able to forget everything and just sleep. That is until six, when the morning sickness decides to make an appearance once again.

"I really think we should take you to the hospital blue eyes this can't be normal." Eli pulls me on to his lap and begins to brush my hair away from my clammy face.

"Eli, this is normal yes I am sick almost every day but that is all part of being pregnant besides it won't last the whole pregnancy by the third to fourth month it should subside, so don't worry about it." I tried to put my brave face on even if deep down I really wanted all this to just be done with.

"Are you sure? I really hate to see you like this Clare it pains me I wish I could take your place." His hand was now rubbing my stomach I was not showing yet but he would always rub it and talk to it.

"I'm sure and you know what in seven months it will all be worth it." I smiled at him Eli grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you Clare" Eli whispers and then he leans down and kisses my stomach and says "I love you too baby, please be nice to mommy we all need her to be healthy." I kiss the top of Eli's head.

"Daddy, Clare, are we going to eat today or what." Jos calls out from the door. Her hair is all over the place she is rubbing her eyes and she is missing a sock. I run to her and take her in my arms.

"Of course we are going to eat Jos, are you very hungry?" She wraps her arms around my neck and I hear Eli behind me.

"Be careful here let me carry her." I turn to face him "Eli I can handle it please calm down." He just smiles at me and walks down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I am very, very hungry" Jos tells me when we make it to her room. After Adam's wedding we went back to our lawyer to talk about keeping Jos with us full time while Lisa went to counseling. Our lawyer talked to hers and somehow they got her to agree to it so now Lisa sees Jos every other weekend. I really didn't want to take Jos from Lisa but I didn't want Jos to be in that situation anymore we had to do what was best for her.

"All right, then let's brush your hair and find your sock and I will make you something delicious to eat." I set her down on the floor and start looking for her sock Jos crawls in the bed and under her Kuromi and Hello Kitty covers. Eli and Jos picked out her room decoration Eli of course wanted something dark and Jos wanted pink so they both settled for this it was it was the best of both their styles and now Jos loves it.

"Found it" she crawls back out of bed and hands it to me. I put it on her and brush her hair after we are through we go downstairs to eat breakfast, Eli and Jos eat scrambled eggs with bacon and toast I eat a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Do you think your parents suspect anything?" Eli asked me while I was cleaning the table; Jos was in the living room watching TV.

"I don't think they do I have been trying really hard to hide it from everyone." We didn't want to tell anyone that I was pregnant until I had two months and the two months mark was yesterday, so today we were having our parents, my sister and her family, Adam and Fi, Alli and Drew and Jenna and her family over for dinner and we were finally going to give them our good news.

I was not really in the mood to cook, just the smell of food made my stomach turn so we decided to order take out, we spent the day tiding up around the house. I told everyone to get her by six the food arrived at five forty five. I set the table with Jos's help and had everything ready by the time the first guest started to arrive.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Darcy greeted us she walked in the house and Sara immediately ran to Jos those little girls had become really close in the past few months which was so cute to watch. My parents were the next to arrive followed by Eli's parents, the last to arrive were Alli and Drew once they arrived we all went to the dining room. We all had not been together since Adam's and Fiona's wedding two months ago so there was a lot of catching up to do.

"Fi and I are going to be traveling a lot in the next few months, with her trying to get her clothing line going and me and my career in managing this new band the only good thing is that it is just going to be to New York." Adam announced everyone seemed excited for them don't get me wrong I was too but I kind of wanted one of my best friends here with us through the pregnancy I guess I'm just being selfish.

"I'm working with a great team in New York and of course it helps that Declan and Holly J are over there with my soon to be niece." I had completely forgotten that Holly J was pregnant her due date is only two months away let me make a mental note to call her.

We finished dinner and Eli and I started clearing the table when we walked in to the kitchen Eli came behind me and whispered "When are we telling them? The evening is almost over." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to clean; I don't know why I'm nervous I know that everyone in there will be thrilled but I can't help but be nervous.

Eli walks back in to the dining room he pulls me next to him all eyes are on us and the room suddenly goes very quiet. "So we have some news" Eli begins my heart is beating against my chest and I feel a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Clare is pregnant" Eli blurts out, my cheeks are now cherry red there is complete silence for a few seconds before everyone started congratulating us.

"How far along are you?" My mom asks me.

"Yesterday was two months so to months and a day." I chuckled she came to me and wrapped her arms around me "Oh honey I am so happy for the both of you" she whispers in my ear.

"Wait you are two months and one day along that means that you got pregnant on my wedding day" Adam blurted out "I guess I wasn't the only one that got lucky that night." He said between fits of laughter, my eyes grew wide and my blush once again made an appearance everyone started laughing.

"I guess so Machismo" Eli shots back at Adam he raises his hand to high five Eli and all I can see is a teenage Eli and Adam they are really adorable together they are two of the three men in my life.

At ten after a few hours of congratulating us and catching up our friends and family left. Eli went to put Jos to bed and I got ready to finally go to bed I was so tired but I was glad that we had finally told our friends and family about the baby. Eli and I are really excited about the baby even Jos is excited she says she wants a little brother that looks like her daddy but has my eyes. She even offered to help me change the baby's diaper which I think is so adorable I really think this baby is going to bring our family closer together and who knows maybe if Lisa changes she can also become part of our crazy family.

"What are you thinking about?" Eli pulled me out of my thoughts he placed chaste kisses over my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"About our family and how blessed we are." I kiss Eli's cheek and rest my head on his shoulder "we sure are blessed blue eyes, I love you so much thank you for making me the happiest man in the world even though I really don't think I deserve it." He whispers in my ear.

"We have been through so much Eli of course we deserve happiness, all that matters is that we are together and nothing will come between us, right?"

"Nothing can ever come between us blue eyes." We look at each other in the eyes and the whole world melts away.

* * *

**Did everyone enjoy the good news? Let me know what you want the baby to be and also a name I love to get ideas from you guys also please review I kind of feel like the story is dragging but there is one more dramatic plot before the story comes to an end so please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is more of a filler but I wanted to show more of the relationship that Clare has with Jos plus I really like that little girl. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed this story I really appreciate it. Also there is a poll on my profile I want to know what you want Eclare's baby to be so make sure to stop by and vote. Also tomorrows chapter is going to be way better than this one.**

**I do not own Degrassi  
**

* * *

"I thought you said that the sickness was supposed to go away by the third month you are already four months along" Eli said as he was holding my hair back while I made my daily visit to my new best friend the toilet.

"Well that's what the doctor said but she also said it could last a little longer." I said getting off the floor and walking towards the sink to brush my teeth.

"I just hate seeing you like this Clare" Eli wraps his arms around me and starts to gently rub my stomach that is beginning to show more and more each day.

"I know baby but it will get better." I kiss his cheek and walk out of the restroom. I am still having the morning sickness but at least it's just once a day, it's not that early in the morning anymore now and I am eating a lot more.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok maybe I should just not go in to the office today."

"Eli I will be ok just go I have a whole day planned out for Jos and me." Eli smirked at me and nodded.

"Fine I will get out of your way." Eli said grabbing his bag and heading out of the bedroom. He walked in to Jos's room to say bye to her.

I changed into a blue dress with little pink flowers all around it. I changed from my slippers into some black mary jane's shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and applied some mascara and lip gloss I fixed my curls and walked out of the room to get Jos ready for our girl's day out.

"What do you want to wear Jos?" I asked looking through her closet.

"I want to wear something pretty!" she exclaimed jumping off her bed.

"Well what pretty thing do you want to wear?" I asked again.

"Hmm I want to wear jeans with a shirt and shoes." She said giggling

"Ok I got it." I said smiling at her I picked out a baby blue shirt with white stripes, a white short sleeve cardigan, a pair of blue jeans with a little Dachshund dog on the bottom left leg, her brown dachshund dog purse with light blue polka dots and some brown mary jane shoes.

"There you go, now let me do your hair." I got up and walked to her dresser where she has jewelry like case filled with ribbons, clips, scrunchies and all sort of things for her hair I pulled out two light blue with brown polka dots hair clips. I put her hair up into pig tails.

"There all done." I said to her she gave me her father's smirk and ran to her full length mirror. "Do I look pretty Clare?" she asks looking at her reflection.

"You look gorgeous." I told her picking her up and taking her downstairs. We are going to spend the whole day together we are going to go shopping for her and the baby and also to look at some stuff for the nursery.

I got Jos into her car seat in my car and started driving towards the dot I was craving a triple thick strawberry shake and Jos loves the pancakes there. We pull up to the dot and I take Jos out of the car.

"I want pancakes with whipped cream and a cherry" Jos said to the waitress when she came to take our drinks order.

"Your daughter is adorable" the waitress gushes about Jos. "Thank you; I will have banana pancakes and a triple thick strawberry shake please.

The waitress takes our menus and heads to the back to put in our order. "Clare, when is my baby brother getting here? Jos asks me.

"We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl, but the baby should be here in about five more months." I answer her.

"I know it's a boy" she says under her breath.

"Ok and if it is a boy what should we name him?"

"Adrian no what about James or Lucas ooh or maybe Jake" Jos was bouncing up and down thinking about names for boys I actually think she was just naming all the little boys in the day camp she attended a few weeks ago that is the only way she could know so many names.

"What if it's a girl what should we name her?" I asked Jos her emerald green eyes grew wide and she started shaking her head.

"It's not a girl but if it was we could name her Emily, Natalie, Samantha or April. But it's not going to be a girl it's going to be a boy with your blue eyes and daddy's dark hair and face."

After eating breakfast we headed downtown to a baby furniture store, I wanted to start looking at cribs. And I think I found the perfect one it is black and white with a matching changing table that is also a dresser and as the baby gets older it converts into a bed.

"I like this one Clare can we get now?"  
"I think we should wait for your daddy to see it first maybe we can come back with him."

We spent the rest of the morning at the mall at around noon we went to eat lunch with Darcy and Sara and afterwards we took the girls to the park that Eli and I shared our first kiss in.

While Jos and Sara played in the playground Darcy and I were able to catch up. "So what are you going to do when Lisa finishes counseling and she wants Jos back full time?" Darcy asked me her question caught me off guard I mean I knew that eventually that would happen I just didn't expect it to be this soon.

I guess Darcy could see the shock in my face "you knew that she wasn't going to stay with you forever, right?" I just nodded at her I couldn't speak there was no way I could see my life without Jos in it every day of it she wasn't just Eli's daughter she was also mine even if we weren't related by blood I still would do anything for that little girl I love her.

But then again so does Lisa and she is her mom so it's only fair that she goes back to her, I just wonder if Eli would be ok with only seeing Jos every other weekend.

"I guess if Lisa can change her attitude and show that she is stable enough to take care of Jos there is really nothing I can do." I answer Darcy not taking my eyes of the little girl that stole my heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you Clare I just wanted to remind you that she does have a mom and she will eventually go back to her." Darcy places her hand over mine, tears are threatening to escape my eyes and I am trying my best to not let them spill over.

"I know Darce, but it is still hard to think that she won't be there every day running around the house and just making me laugh with the way she talks." I let a single tear roll down my face and quickly wiped it off.

"Well let's not think about that now let's just enjoy the day with our girls." Darcy and I continued to talk about our lives she was telling me how her and Peter were trying to have a baby and that she was already helping Fi and Adam look into adopting a baby.

At around four Jos and I headed home to wait for Eli. When we got home I gave Jos her shower and once I finished I started cooking dinner.

At around six thirty the front door swung open "Daddy!" Jos ran to Eli's arms he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen to see me.

"Hey beautiful how are you?" he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm ok, how was work?" He didn't answer he just rolled his eyes I knew that meant it had been a long day. Eli put Jos down and bent down to be at the same level as my stomach.

"Hey there baby how are you today, did you behave while mommy was out with your big sister?" and for the first time the baby kicked.

"Oh my god Eli" Eli looked up at me his eyes were wide and they were teary I was sure he had seen the baby kick.

"Daddy the baby kicked!" Jos squealed jumping up and down. Eli placed his hand over my stomach but nothing happened.

"Hey you baby don't be lazy move a little for daddy." Jos said to my stomach and just then the baby moved again. Eli picked Jos up and stood up to kiss me on my lips.

"I want to be this happy forever. I love you so much Clare and you my little cookie monster I love you so much." He said to Jos tickling her tummy. The whole house filled with her laughter and I to wished it could stay like this forever.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review, I really like to see how I'm doing on the story so review it. And don't forget to take the poll on my profile.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter. Please don't hate me for this chapter.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Jos and I are spending another day together today and tomorrow is the big day tomorrow we find out the sex of the baby and we are all excited about that I keep on asking Eli what he wants the baby to be and he says that as long as it's healthy he doesn't care but I know deep down he wants a boy.

We make our usual stop at the dot for breakfast and as we walk in I see someone that I would rather not run into in the street while I'm alone with Jos and pregnant.

"Clare look my mommy is here" Jos squeals and begins to jump up and down.

This catches Lisa's attention she turns to look at us and her eyes light up when she sees Jos. My heart begins ponding and I try to calm myself down, the doctor told me not to get too worked up about things because it might affect the baby.

"Can we sit with her Clare pleeeeease!" I really don't know what to do I could pick Jos up and walk out of the Dot but I don't want Lisa to think that I am trying to keep Jos away from her but can we really have an awkward breakfast with Lisa?

"Joslynn, baby how are you I've missed you so much" Lisa was now in front of us kneeling down to be face to face with Jos.

"I missed you too mommy, look I'm going to have a baby brother" Jos says to Lisa while touching my stomach with Jos just placing her hand on it the baby begins kicking.

Lisa gets up and looks at me in the eyes "Congratulations, you and Eli must be ecstatic, How far along are you?" I can't tell if she is being sincere or if she is just pretending to be nice in front of Jos.

Either way I have to answer her "I'm four and a half months along" she smiles at me and then returns her gaze back to Jos.

"You are getting so big baby." I can hear the hurt in her voice her eyes are also showing pain and sorrow. I feel sorry for her but I also know that she brought this on herself if she wouldn't have taken advice from crazy people she could still have Jos in her life everyday but if she did then I wouldn't have her and I can't see my life without her in it.

"Clare do you want to join me for breakfast it's been a while since I have shared a breakfast with Jos and I miss it so much." Her voice and eyes are practically begging me to say yes, I stare at her and then look around the dot there are only a few people in it but I see that the owner is here and I know him pretty well so I know that if there is any sign of trouble he would help me.

"Yeah that would be fine." Lisa tries to pick Jos up but I beat her to it I carry Jos over to the table and sit her down on a booster seat next to me Lisa sits in front of us.

There is an awkward silence until the waitress comes to take our orders. I order my usual and so does Jos.

"You still love those pancakes huh Jos?" Jos smiles at Lisa and nods I feel really uncomfortable here but I got to do what's best for Jos and maybe spending a little time with her mom will make her feel better because I have noticed that she has been missing Lisa a lot it can't be easy for a three year old to leave her mom and move in with people she met a few months ago.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Lisa's question brings me back to reality. "Not yet we find out tomorrow actually." Ok this is fine a little small talk never hurt anybody maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Oh, that's good. So what does Eli want?" Ok Lisa is trying to be civil I guess I can do it too. Just as I was about to answer her the waitress came with our order.

"Well I think deep down he wants a boy." We begin to eat our breakfast and all seems to be going well we have some small talk and then it actually turns in to conversations she even apologizes for everything that she said to Jos and Eli about me but I told her to drop the subject I really don't like talking about all this in front of Jos.

"Well Lisa it was nice having breakfast with you but Jos and I better get going we have some errands to run." I start cleaning Jos up and I see sadness in her eyes I know she doesn't want to leave her mom but there are things that need to get done.

"Can we stay a little bit longer" Jos whispers in my ear I look at her and shake my head no her eyes begin to fill up with tears and I see she is trying her best not to cry.

"Clare I know I have no right to ask this but if you are not going to far maybe Jos can stay with me here until you come back or maybe we can wait for you at the park." She caught me off guard her request shocked me she was right about one thing she had no right requesting that from me not after all the venom she fed this little girl that has become my life.

I looked at her and shook my head no I started to get Jos out of her booster seat and getting out of my seat Lisa stood up and put her hands up "Clare please I just want to be able to spend time with my daughter, I hate only seeing her every other Saturday and only for a few hours while Eli's mom is there making sure I don't do anything to Jos, please Clare you should understand me especially now that you have a life inside of you imagine if that baby was taken from you and you were only allowed to see it a few hours a month wouldn't you go crazy I'm begging you Clare just one hour at the park that is all I ask. I need her Clare for a long time it was only Jos and me please do me this favor if you want I will get on my knees and grovel at your feet I will do anything to be with Jos please." Tears were running freely down her face her whole body was shaking as she tried to hold back sobs and just as soon as she finished saying this she started getting on her knees.

"Don't do that Lisa" I helped her up I didn't want her to humiliate herself in front of me but I know she doesn't care if it is humiliating she would do anything for this little girl just like me. I turn to look at Jos who also has tears running down her cheeks.

"Fine we can go to the park I have to run an errand around there any way so I can leave you two there for an hour and only an hour. And Lisa, don't make me regret giving you this time with Jos." Lisa's and Jos's face lit up and they both begin smiling. I'm not sure if I'm doing the correct thing but now more than ever I understand Lisa's pain.

We walk to the park I leave them at the playground and tell them that I will be back in an hour to pick Jos up. I head to the Dot again to pick up my car and run a few of the errands that I had planned for today. My last stop is the cleaner which is down the block from the park I pick up the dry clean.

I start going towards the park to pick Jos up, while I was running errands I decided that we should go and surprise Eli at work and take him out to lunch.

I pull in to the park and begin to look around the playground there are a few kids playing but no Jos my heart rate begins to rise. I walk around the park but there is no sign of Jos or Lisa. Ok Clare calm down maybe they went back to The Dot for ice cream I walk to the dot but there is only an older couple in there I walk in and ask the owner if he saw Lisa come back in with my daughter and he says no.

I look around the parking lot and notice that Lisa's car is gone. I walk back to the park and again walk around to see if maybe I missed them. I ask a lady if she them but she says no. My heart is now pounding against my chest my whole body is shaking and my head is spinning. This can't be happening I did not just lose Jos oh god please tell me this is all a dream or a real sick joke.

I begin to cry and a thousand things cross my mind all at once how could I have been so stupid to let Lisa stay with Jos alone. This can't be happening someone please wake me up please wake me up.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. **

**The poll is still up on my profile please go take it and let me know what you want Eclare's baby to be also please don't forget to review I love getting reviews and I actually think I write better when I get reviews so REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got yesterday I really appreciate it. Hope everyone likes this chapter and if you do like it review and if you don't like it still review it and let me know why you don't like it.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own my OC's

* * *

  
**

**Eli's POV**

As I sit in my office working to meet a deadline I receive an email from an anonymous sender I normally wouldn't open crap like this especially when I am on a deadline but being that it came to my work email something tells me it might be important so I open it.

_Eli, _

_Can you really trust __**YOUR**__ daughter with just anyone? If she was mine I sure wouldn't, not even with that wife of yours remember she is__** NOT**__ her mother; she could never care for Jos the way a mom cares for their child. She is more preoccupied with her own baby then __**YOURS**__. Just thought you should know she will never truly love Jos, it is up to you to make sure that Jos is well taken care of._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone looking out for Jos_

What the hell was this? Could Lisa be behind this email? I thought she was changing with the help of counseling. The last few times I spoke with her she really seemed different. I try to forget about the email and continue to work but there is something in that does not let me concentrate. And then I got the call that brought my world to a screeching halt.

**Clare's POV**

What I'm I going to do where the hell could she have taken Jos? I doubt she took her home that would be to obvious where could they be. I take my cell phone out and text Adam, Alli and Jenna to meet me at The Dot ASAP.

Now to make the phone call I'm dreading. I hit speed dial two and as the phone rings my stomach is in a knot and hands are shaking and sweaty. And then he answers and my heart stops this is it I have to tell Eli that I lost his daughter.

"How are you blue eyes?" He answers in his sweet voice and in any other situation this would have made my heart melt but seeing that I am about to give him horrible news it doesn't.

"Eli I have to tell you something but…" I trailed off trying to control my voice, it was coming out shaky and you could hear the shallow breaths I was taking.

"What happened blue eyes?" I can hear his tone change from calm and happy to worried. Like Adam always says rip the band aid off.

"Eli… I, I mean we ran into Lisa this morning at the dot and…" I was taking a breath before blurting everything out.

"Spit it out Clare." He interrupted my thoughts I took one last deep breath and continued.

"Well we ate breakfast with her and once we finished eating Jos and I got ready to go run some errands, Jos asked if we could stay longer I told her we couldn't she started crying and Lisa told me to please let her take Jos to the park for an hour that she missed doing that because she only sees her a few hours a month and your mom is always there, and stupid me agreed to it, I just got back and Eli they are not here." I couldn't continue I was already holding back sobs and my head was spinning.

**Eli's POV**

"Lisa told me to please let her take Jos to the park for an hour that she missed doing that because she only sees her a few hours a month and your mom is always there, and stupid me agreed to it, I just got back and Eli they are not here."

Everything around me froze and a chill came over my body, did I hear Clare correctly did she lose MY daughter? Way too many emotions were coming through me I was angry, scared, nervous, anxious but most of all I was petrified that I would never see Jos again that Lisa would take her from me.

"What the hell do you mean they are not there?" I said through greeted teeth I know it sounded rude but I didn't care all I care about at this moment is Jos.

"They are not at the park or The Dot and her car is gone… Eli I'm so sorry baby I promise I never…" I cut her off I didn't want to hear excuses I only wanted my daughter.

"Clare how could you leave her with Lisa, what the hell were you thinking? You know Lisa is not stable at the moment to take care of her." at this moment I can't think straight nothing is making sense and I am trying so hard not to go ballistic.

"I wasn't thinking Eli I'm sorry but I will f…"

"You are right you weren't thinking at least not about MY daughter, I guess I really can't trust anyone with her not even you. You know that Jos means everything to me how could you have made such a stupid mistake but I guess I was more stupid for trusting you with her. "

"Eli, please…"

"No Clare I don't want to hear excuses" I pick up my briefcase and start heading out the door. "Karen I have a family emergency and unless it's urgent don't call me." I say to my assistant as I walk past her.

"I know Eli I'm sorry but I will find her."

"I'm going over to Lisa's house and to where she works to see if they are there and unless you have news about Jos don't call me at least not yet." I know I sound bitter but you have to understand this is my daughter that she lost. Jos is the most important thing to me and I will do anything for her.

"Ok, Adam is coming over to help me…" I again didn't let her finish

"Ok bye" I hung up the phone and ran the rest of the way to Morty I swung the door open and turned the ignition on Morty roared to life and I sped out of the parking lot to Lisa's apartment.

**Clare's POV**

"You are right you weren't thinking at least not about MY daughter, I guess I really can't trust anyone with her not even you. You know that Jos means everything to me how could you have made such a stupid mistake but I guess I was more stupid for trusting you with her." He practically yelled through the phone.

"Eli, please…" I wanted to explain to him but he didn't let me.

"No Clare I don't want to hear excuses" I can hear him moving around on the other end of the phone and then I heard him talk to his assistant "Karen I have a family emergency and unless it's urgent don't call me."

"I know Eli I'm sorry but I will find her."

"I'm going over to Lisa's house and to where she works to see if they are there and unless you have news about Jos don't call me at least not yet" When he said this I felt a pain shoot from my heart to my stomach and the baby started kicking.

"Ok, Adam is coming over to help me…" I say to him but I know Eli is not in the mood to talk to me.

"Ok bye" He hangs up the phone and I am left feeling like crap how could I have been so stupid why did I give in to that psycho. I again felt a shooting pain in my stomach I leaned back against my car and waited for my friends to get here.

Adam and Fi were the first to arrive I told them what happened and they quickly called everyone else to tell them not to come here but instead to go to different places where they might be.

Adam sends Jenna and KC to the mall to see if maybe Lisa took Jos there and he tells Alli and Drew to drive around to see if they could see her car parked somewhere, Fi is trying to keep me calm but the shooting pain is becoming unbearable I am taking deep breaths but not because of the nerves but because of the pain I don't want to tell them about it because I know they will take me to the hospital and I don't want to go, at least not until I find Jos.

Adam helps me in to his car and we also begin to drive around. Adam pulls his phone out and calls Eli at first I can hear what Eli is saying because the volume is on high

"What do you want Adam?"

"Hey Bro I just wanted to know if you have any news." Adam answers calmly.

"OK, well Jenna and KC went to look at the mall and Alli and Drew are driving around and Fi and I are with Clare."

"Ok"

"How are you holding up Eli?" Adam asks him.

"How the fuck do you think I'm holding up? She just lost my daughter and I don't know if I will see her again but none of you would understand that because you all don't have kids."

"I know bro but you have to calm down we will find her."

"I will not calm down Adam I swear if something happens to my daughter…"

Eli started going off I couldn't hear the rest because Adam turned the volume down and after a few minutes he hung up I've never seen Eli react like this and the worst is that he blames me. We continued to drive around; Alli called Adam and told him that she wanted to be with me so we are on our way to The Dot to meet up with her, Drew will continue to drive around alone.

The pain in my stomach was not getting any better every minute or so I feel like my stomach is being poked and now my breathing is becoming shallow.

"Clare, are you ok? You look really pale." Fiona asks me handing me a bottle of water.

"Yeah it's just nerves, I'm fine" I lied to her I didn't want them to know how I was really feeling.

I call Eli to see if he has any news "Clare unless you are calling to tell me you found my daughter I don't want to talk you." He says really bitter.

"I just wanted to know if you knew anything." I say barely audible.

"If I knew something I would call you, damn it Clare can't you see this is your entire fault." His voice breaks but my heart also broke at that moment I nod even though he can't see me and hang up the phone.

Fiona turns to look at me and I'm sure that she and Adam heard everything. Tears are now filling up my eyes the only thing is I'm not sure if it's because of the heartache or the pain in my stomach.

We get to The Dot and Alli gets in the car and just as we are about to pull out my cell phone rings. Adam automatically puts the car on park and everyone turns to look at me I pick my cell phone up from my lap with shaky hands I look at the screen but I don't recognize the number.

I bring the phone up to my ear and with a shaky voice answer "Hello"

"Is this Clare Goldsworthy" the female voice ask me, I don't recognize her voice.

"Yes" I answer my mouth feels dry and my heart is pounding against my chest trying to get out.

"Clare this is Monica, I'm Lisa's friend. Lisa brought Joslynn over to my house and Joslynn doesn't stop crying she is asking for you and Eli. Lisa wants to take her back to the states but Jos doesn't want to leave you. Sorry I didn't call sooner but I didn't have yours or Eli's number but Jos is so smart she knew your cell number I just had to get her alone away from Lisa and Bianca." My whole world stopped everything is now in slow motion, Jos is ok she is safe and she is still in Toronto all I have to do now is go get her.

Monica gives me her address and Adam races to her house; we all try to call Eli but for some reason it goes straight to voice mail. After fifteen minutes we finally arrive. Adam, Alli and Fi try to convince me to stay in the car but I don't listen to them I walk with them to the front door and ring the doorbell.

Owen answered the door he looked at us four and asked us to go in Adam declined the offer and told him we were just here to get Jos. I was drifting in and out of the conversation, I was light headed and everything around me was spinning everything was happening so fast I don't even get time to react.

First Bianca comes out followed by Lisa. Bianca stands right in front of me and looks at me up and down "Why the fuck can't you let Lisa be happy?" Bianca begins "you take Eli from her and now you want to take her daughter, what kind of Christian are you?" I pull all my strength to answer her.

"Why are you doing this Bianca is it to make you feel better because I know you, you only care about one thing and that is yourself so don't act like you are doing Lisa any favors because all you are doing is messing up any chance that we all have of being in Jos's life. Now I'm sorry that you and Eli didn't work out but he didn't love you, if he would have loved you he would have married you." The pain was getting more intense I had to take a minute to breath.

I now look at Lisa "And you Lisa don't trust this bitch all she wants is pay back and she is using you. Do what is best for Jos not for you or for stupid hoes like Bianca."

Monica comes to the door holding Jos I can see her eyes are blood shot from all her crying Jos puts her arms out towards me Lisa tries to get her but Fiona stands in front of her "Don't even think about it you seriously do not want to mess with me I can make it to where you never see Jos ever again." Fiona says in a calm but definitely threatening tone.

I take Jos in my arms and turn to walk back to the car just as I turn I feel someone pulling my hair. I almost lose my balance but I feel an arm catch me when I turn its Owen the one that is holding me up.

All hell broke loose at that point all I saw was Alli grabbing Bianca's hair and throwing her on the ground I see Adam and Owen try to break the fight up. I again begin to walk towards the car and as soon as I sit Jos down everything begins spinning my breathing is very shallow and the pain in my stomach is unbearable everything happens at once I try to lean against the car but I lose my balance and then everything goes black.

All I can hear is Jos screaming "Uncle Adaaaam!" and then silence.

* * *

**Two cliffhangers in a row I am such a witch, hahahaha. Remember I wont update till Monday but if I get enough reviews I might update sooner so Please don't forget to REVIEW and let me know what you think will happen to Clare and to Eclare's baby.**


	22. Chapter 22

**As promised here is an update before monday. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Adam's POV**

I am trying to take Alli off Bianca when all of a sudden "Uncle Adaaaam!" I hear Jos scream. I turn to look at her and see Clare lying on the concrete next to the car.

"Shit Clare." I let go of Alli and run towards her. When Fiona sees this she helps Alli up and they also run towards Clare.

I reach her and kneel down I brush her hair away from her face and see that she is unconscious but still breathing. "Call 911" I call out to whoever has a phone with them.

"Yes my name is Monica there is a pregnant girl unconscious on my drive way" I drown out the conversation I want to move Clare but I know that the best is to leave her there until the paramedics get here.

"This is all because of you stupid bitches" Alli accuses both Lisa and Bianca that are a few feet away from it all.

"This is not our fault Karma is just a bitch that is all" Bianca tries to defend her actions.

"I will show you Karma you skank." Alli again grabs Bianca's hair and almost throws her to the ground. Jos begins crying again and Monica and Lisa start yelling at the girls to stop fighting.

After what felt like an eternity but was actually just a few minutes the sirens were heard and we could see the lights this pulled Alli back to reality she got off Bianca and walked back to be besides Fiona who was carrying Jos trying to calm her down.

The paramedics take Clare's vital signs and then put her in the ambulance to take her to the hospital Alli, Fiona, Jos and I all get in my car and drive to the hospital to meet her there. We again try to contact Eli but it goes straight to voice mail this guy is really pissing me off.

Alli calls Drew and Jenna and they agree to meet us at the Hospital in the meantime Fi calls Clare's parents and sister and I call CeCe and Bullfrog I tell them to try to reach Eli to let him know what happened.

We arrive at the hospital Jenna and KC are already there KC agrees to take Jos to the little play area in the hospital while we wait on news about Clare.

"They just brought her in but the nurse didn't want to give me any information because we are not family, she looked really bad Adam." Jenna tells me choking back tears I pull her into a hug her soft blond hair is all over the place and her face has no trace of make-up.

Once she calms down she goes and sits next to Fiona who is nervously flipping through a magazine not really paying attention to it.

I walk over to where Alli is standing against the main door waiting for Drew to get her he is holding an Ice pack to her right cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her, I think I startled her because she jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Like crap, this is not fair Adam Clare is so good, why does she always have to suffer why can't she just be happy why is it that there is always something in the way of her happiness? First it was Julia's memory that kept her from Eli, then Columbia, then Bianca, then Lisa and Jos and now this. Why can't my best friend be happy?" Alli was now sobbing against my chest I really don't know what to tell her because I also don't get why she can't be happy.

Clare is a wonderful person she deserves happiness. "I don't know Alli maybe it's because god knows that she is strong and that she can make it through anything that is thrown her way. Or maybe it's to teach us all to be strong and follow her example." Alli's sobs have disappeared all that is left is the tears that are soaking my shirt but I really don't mind I love being able to be here for people especially for my family.

"Alli baby what happened?" Drew comes bursting through the door and runs straight to Alli I let go of Alli and hand her over to Drew she begins to tell him everything that happened today.

After about twenty minutes Clare's family walked in to the hospital. Her mom was pale and shaking her dad on the other part was trying to look like he was in control. Darcy was crying in Peter's arms.

"Adam how is Clare and the baby." I wish I had news for them but sadly I didn't know how they were.

"The doctors have not told us anything Mrs. Edwards we are just waiting." Tears fill up her eyes and she turns to rest her head in Mr. Edwards's chest.

"Adam where is Eli?" Oh shit there is the thousand dollar question, where the hell is husband.

"Um we have not been able to get ahold of him but CeCe and Bullfrog, are on it." I turn and walk towards Fiona and Jenna I really don't want to answer any more uncomfortable questions.

"How are you holding up love?" I ask Fi. She looks up at me and I see her eyes blood shot she sniffles a few times and puts a smile on her face.

"I'm ok and you?" I take a deep breath before answering her "I feel like shit my best friend is in there fighting for her life and her babies what is going to happen if they can't save them both? Who is going to decide that and will Clare be ok with the decision that is made?" so many things are going through my head that I feel it pounding so hard it is making me want to just hit it against the wall as hard as I can to make it go away.

"We don't know if it is going to come to that Adam. Maybe she is fine and all they are doing is checking up on her and the baby. We have to stay optimistic Adam."

"If we are so optimistic why are you crying?"

"I always cry when I'm optimistic" She rest her head on my shoulders and I can feel her tears seep through my shirt. I take my cell phone out and call Eli it again goes to voice mail.

* * *

**I am such a witch, right? sorry but I did update before monday so that should count. Please don't forget to review and let me know how much you hate me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating yesterday I am a horrible person I know and the worst thing is that I don't have a valid reason for not updating other than I was freezing because the heater broke at work and the stupid people from the bldg. didn't realize it the freaking AC was running and it was 50 degrees inside the office but I know that is not a good excuse so all I can say is I'm sorry. Any way enough of my sad pathetic excuse here it is chapter 23 I hope everyone likes it and thanks to everyone that reviewed the last two chapter you guys are awesome.**

**I do not own Degrassi I only own my OC's.**

**_A/N2: Italic means flashbacks

* * *

_  
**

**Adam's POV**

Have you ever felt like time was flying by but at the same time it was going bye super slow? Well that is exactly what I'm I take that back that's exactly how we are all feeling at the moment. It's been an hour and a half since they brought Clare in but it feels like we have been here much longer.

Jenna is with KC and Jos at the play area I want Jos to go home but she doesn't want to leave Clare or the baby alone. Alli and Drew are sitting in the waiting room Alli's head is resting on Drew's shoulder and you can still see the path her tears took on her cheeks. Drew is carefully running his fingers through her long black hair and occasionally he kisses her temple.

A few seats from them you have Darcy and Peter, Darcy is staring into space there is no real emotion in her eyes which I find a little scary but Peter doesn't seem to find that weird at all since he is pretty much doing the same thing.

Clare's parents are by the vending machine talking to each other; every time a door opens they turn around to see if it's the doctor to give us news on Clare and every time they realize it is not Clare's doctor you can see the pain in their eyes.

Fi was trying her best to stay optimistic and me well I had a thousand emotions running through me and at the same time I felt emotionless that is until this very minute. The double doors that lead to the Emergency Room swing open a tall blond doctor walks through the doors he is followed by two thin framed nurses.

The tall doctor walks to the front desk and asks the nurse that is sitting there something the nurse points to where we are all at. The doctor walks over to us "Can I please speak to Clare Goldsworthy's family?" We all get up and walk over to the doctor, I text Jenna to tell her to come over that there might be some news on Clare.

As we get closer to the doctor I feel my heart pound against my chest Fi walks besides me and takes my hand her grip is much tighter and I can almost feel her nails digging in my skin.

"I'm sorry I only need to talk to Clare's immediate family at the moment." The doctor said to us. We all looked around and no one seemed to want to budge and go away we all feel like we are a huge family. Clare's father steps up he looks at all of us and he can see the determination in our eyes not one of us is going anywhere.

"This is all her immediate family that is her brother" he points at me "And that's his wife" he points at Fi. "And that there is her sister" now he is pointing at Alli "And her husband and this is her older sister and her husband. There is another sister on her way up with her husband they were kind enough to watch my granddaughter while we waited up here for news, so you see we are all her immediate family so as soon as Jenna gets here you can give us the news." The doctor just nodded in agreement.

A door swung open and out comes Jenna followed by KC who is carrying Jos. They reach our circle and we all turn to look at the doctor the tension is all around us I'm sure you could hear all of our heart beats.

"Well Mrs. Goldsworthy is very strong and persistent young lady you should all be proud of her." He begins, ok this sound good hopefully the rest is as good as this.

"Clare is doing well we got her heart rate back to normal and the pains have subside her breathing is also back to normal." This news felt like a few weights were taken off our shoulders it seemed like everyone around me relaxed just a bit at the news that were just given to us but we still had some weights that is until we find out if the baby is ok.

"Doctor what about the baby?" I asked him my voice cracked at the end of my sentence. All eyes went back on the doctor "The baby, he is good he is also a strong little guy." As soon as those words made it out of his mouth you could hear every one sigh "This was just a scare it was nothing major it was probably from all the stress she had but both mom and son will be perfectly fine in a couple of days, even though we do want to keep Mrs. Goldsworthy here overnight to make sure everything goes according to plan." We all nod like crazy and thank the doctor for the wonderful news.

"Two can go in at a time to see her but remember she is still a little weak so don't expect her to talk too much." Mrs. Edwards and Mr. Edwards quickly make their way to the back to check on their daughter. All the stress pain and tears seems to have disappeared and it was all replaced with hope, happiness and smiles from ear to ear.

"Thank god they are both ok." Fi tells me while we walk to the vending machine; Alli and Drew go back to sitting down next to Darcy and Peter. Jenna and KC go back to the play area with an ecstatic Jos. This is the first time I see her signature smile on her face since we arrived at the hospital.

**Alli's POV**

"I am so glad that both Clare and the baby are doing well, you have no idea how worried I was." I tell Drew we are sitting next to Peter and Darcy that look beyond happy to know that everything is ok.

"I know baby I'm glad that they are ok too, I'm just wondering where the hell is Eli in all this, I mean you have called him Adam and I have also called on numerous times and there is no answer I know Adam left him a message so he is aware of what happened."

Just as Drew finished saying this Eli and CeCe walk through the front door all eyes fall on them, I get up from the chair and walk over to him I examine his face he is pale and his eyes are red. Looking at him in the eyes makes my blood boil the heat raises to my cheeks and I know that even in my dark skin you can see that they are red.

This guy is the reason why we are all here and he walks in like nothing is going on. "About time you get here." I spit out at him when we are face to face.

"my mom just got ahold of me a few minutes ago" he says in a monotone voice. Drew is now standing beside me.

"Oh you just found out, while we have all been here since the moment it happened." My tone comes out harsh but I don't regret it I am beyond pissed after all the worrying that we went through and he just found out.

"Look Alli I really don't want to argue I just want to see my wife." Eli moves to try and walk pass me, something in me snaps I grab his hand and turn him towards me.

"Oh now you worry about Clare? What about a few hours ago when we all try to reach you to tell you about Clare and the baby? What then?" Adam and Fi walked towards us and Peter and Darcy were on their feet.

"I have always cared about my wife and the baby." Eli said through gritted teeth he shook my grip from his hand and continued to walk towards the door leading in to the back of the Emergency Room.

"It sure as hell didn't seem like it" Fi said to Eli, she is standing in front of him blocking his path.

"Fi calm down" Adam tells her Fi turns to look at him and you can see the fire burning in her eyes "No I won't calm down Adam, I heard what he said to her and she didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know Fi believe me I know I was frustrated but that is still no excuse." Eli puts his head down and stares at the ground.

"You blamed her Eli; you blamed her for what was going on. She was trying to be a good person she tried to trust her." Fi continued. This was all news to me I had no idea that Eli blamed Clare for what had happened with Jos today.

"How dare you blame Clare, this was not her fault this is all yours and that stupid psycho's fault if you would have kept in your pants instead of humping any stupid chick that came your way we would not be here and Clare would not be in that hospital bed." As I say this tears fill up my eyes because even though I know that Clare and the baby are ok I still hate the fact that she is here instead of her house nice and safe.

"Look I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else, I made a mistake ok I am human." Eli once again steps around me to get to the door.

"If you so much as make her upset you will pay Elijah." I call out after him.

He stops for a few seconds and then he disappears in to the doors. I hate this I hate having this feeling I wanted to rip Eli's head off for doing this to Clare if anything this is all his fault not hers but she is the one paying the price for his stupid mistakes it is not fair.

**Eli's POV**

I know Fi and Alli are right and believe me I agree with them a hundred percent I was definitely a jerk to Clare and for that I'm ashamed but you have to realize that I thought that I would never see my daughter again and I couldn't have that, I know that is not an excuse for how I acted and if I could I would take it all back.

I walk over to a nurse and ask her for Clare's room she directs me to it and I walk over to her door. I stand outside her door and look inside and all the emotions and memories from this day come flooding back.

_I went over to Lisa's apartment to see if by chance she was there with Jos. I banged on the door for a few minutes until her neighbor told me that she had stopped by for a few minutes and then she left again. I thanked the old lady and ran back to Morty I drove to her work place but they said that today was her day off and then Clare called me and I did the most coward thing possible I blamed her for what was going on, when clearly I was to blame for all this if I had said the truth at the beginning none of this would have happened._

_Or if I had fought harder for Clare when we were teenagers I should have looked for her I could have done a million things but I didn't I let her slip from my hands although if I would have done that Jos would not be in my life and I can't see my life without her in it. She is the reason I am this crazy._

_After hanging up with Clare I called my lawyer and we spent about an hour and a half on the phone talking about what our options were, my battery was already dying and by the time I finished I had completely drained its life that is why they couldn't get a hold of me._

_After a while of driving around trying to find Lisa I finally went to my parents' house and that is when my mom told me about Clare being in the hospital._

_"Eli baby, where have you been? Everyone has been calling you like crazy." My mom ran to me and wrapped her arms around me._

_"She is gone mom, Lisa took Jos from me and I don't know if I will ever see her again." I shed a few tears._

_"No Eli Jos is fine she is with Adam and FI, but Clare…" My mom's eyes filled with tears and I felt my heart break I felt an unbearable pain in my chest a pain that I have never experienced before and hope to never experience again._

_Flashbacks of the night Julia died soon came to my mind and I could not hold myself together. God please don't take Clare from me don't take her from me the way Julia was, I couldn't live without Clare. I couldn't live without her eyes, without her lips without hearing her say I love you before we go to bed._

_"What's wrong with Clare?" I snapped at my mom, my whole body was shaking and my hands were clammy._

_"She is in the ER she passed out on when she was putting Jos in the car in front of Owen's house." I didn't wait for the rest of the story I bolted out of the house and got in Morty my mom climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up._

_I drove like never before I swerved through traffic like crazy nothing else mattered at this moment all that mattered was getting to Clare.

* * *

_

**I hope everyone liked this chapter please let me know if you did or if you didn't I love to get feedback and again I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. Please do not forget to REVIEW i love getting them they make me feel all nice and warm and I need that in the office because it is still cold so REVIEW.**_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you guys for your great reviews I really appriciate it. Again I am very sorry for leaving you guys hanging on Monday I can't guarantee that it wont happen again but I will try for it not to happen again. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Oh by the way I might be able to update on the weekends now because yesterday I got my new Netbook so I wont share a laptop anymore Yay! Ok end of rambling lets get on to the story.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi I just own my OC's.

* * *

  
**

And now here I am wishing it was me on that hospital bed and not her.

"Do you need any help?" I hear a male voice ask me I turn to look at him and I see that it's a doctor.

"I'm Clare's husband, how is she doing?" I stutter as I ask him he puts his arm on my shoulder and I take a deep breath this can only go two ways and for me it usually goes bad.

"Your wife is a fighter she will be fine just give her a few days." I let out the breath I was holding in "And the baby?"

"He is in perfect conditions you have a very strong family just have Clare take it slow for the remainder of the pregnancy and everything should be ok." The doctor said 'He' the baby is a boy.

"Thank you so much I appreciate everything you have done for them" I put my hand out to shake his and he pulls me in to a half hug.

"Just doing my job and come on chin up everything will be ok." If only that was true yes Clare and my son will be in good health, but will my relationship with Clare also make it through? Can she forgive me for all the pain and heartache I have put her through?

"Oh Eli you are here, how are you doing son?" Mrs. Edwards asks me. How am I doing? Well let's see my wife is in the hospital and it is my entire fault so I think I can't feel any worse than I do at this moment.

"I've been better." I give the Edwards a half smile.

"We are going back out to see if anyone wants to come back here to see her." I nod at them, but I still don't have the guts to go in and face Clare for once in my life I am scared of what can happen I mean I know Clare has put up with a lot of my crap over the years but can she really forgive me for putting her life and my son's life in danger? Can I ever forgive myself for causing her this?

"Clare's parents told me I can come in they said you were here but that you had not gone in yet." Adam says from behind me.

"I can't face her Adam, I can't go in there and see her like this knowing that it's my fault she is here, it's almost as if history was about to repeat itself with Clare today I almost lost her just as I lost Julia and I can't go through that, not again." Just saying this makes my whole body tremble and the tears flood my eyes.

"It is not the same Eli." Adam begins but I cut him off. "It is the same Adam I was about to lose Clare and my son because of my temper and because of my temper I lost Julia if I would have just kept calm with her and not say all that stupid shit I said she wouldn't have died."

"And you wouldn't be here with that wonderful wife of yours. Do you ever think that everything happens for a reason and that maybe Julia's passing was a way to get you and Clare Together? Both of you guys were going through hard times at the moment that you came in to her life and you both saved each other." I know deep down Adam might be right but at the moment all I can feel is guilt dripping from every inch of my body.

"Maybe you are right about that but I still caused this" I point to Clare who is sleeping on the hospital bed with an IV on her arm. "And I can't get over the fact that my temper would have ended another life."

"Bro I understand what you are going through but you can't let that get to you don't let that mess with your head, I'm sure Clare will understand what happened she will forgive you Eli."

"But what if she doesn't"

"She will"

"But if she doesn't"

"Well then you give her time to heal but you never, never give up on love just like she didn't give up the time you left her in the park telling her it was really over you will fight for her the way she fought for you when she pulled every ounce of courage she has in her body to stop you from making a huge mistake even though she was not sure if you still felt the same way."

See that is what I'm scared of her telling me she doesn't want to be around me of her leaving me.

"Eli I think you should go in and see her and then take Jos home it is not healthy for her to be here so long but she didn't want any of us to take her home I think maybe with you she will agree that it's time to go home."

I nod in agreement with what he says I walk in to Clare's room she is still peacefully sleeping I sit on the chair that is next to her bed and I take her hand even in this situation Clare still looks beautiful.

"I love you so much Clare, I am so sorry for the way I acted I should have never talked to you like that, I know now that you were just trying to be a good person like always and people tend to take advantage of that even I have taken advantage of it and for that I am sorry, you have always been the better person in our relationship and now because of me you are here in this hospital bed. I love you so much Clare." I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her forehead and then I lean down to her stomach "You are so lucky son, you are getting a great mommy now your dad can be an ass sometimes but your mommy she is perfect." I place a kiss on her stomach and make my way out of the room. When I reach the door I turn and take on last look at the love of my life.

**Clare's POV**

"I love you so much Clare, I am so sorry for the way I acted I should have never talked to you like that, I know now that you were just trying to be a good person like always and people tend to take advantage of that even I have taken advantage of it and for that I am sorry, you have always been the better person in our relationship and now because of me you are here in this hospital bed. I love you so much Clare." I feel Eli lean in and he places a gentle kiss on my forehead and then he leans down to my stomach "You are so lucky son, you are getting a great mommy now your dad can be an ass sometimes but your mommy she is perfect." He places a kiss on my stomach and then makes his way out of the room.

I was awake through all this but I am not in the mood to talk to him, not yet I am still very hurt at the way he acted towards me and at the moment I can't forgive him.

As soon as he leaves I open my eyes and look all around the room my hands automatically go down to my stomach and then I remember something Eli said he said 'Son' we are having a little boy.

"I promise you that your mommy and daddy will always love you" I say as I rub my stomach just then Adam walks in to the room "And your uncle Adam and your Aunt Fiona love you too baby." He sits down on the chair that Eli occupied a few minutes ago.

"How is Jos?" I ask Adam my voice comes out dry and raspy.

"She is fine Eli just took her home." I nod at this.

"And everyone else, how is Alli?" my throat hurts when I talk but I want to make sure everyone is fine.

"Same old Clare, you always worry about everyone else other than yourself. Alli is fine she was getting some swelling on her cheek but the nurses here gave her an ice pack so hopefully that brought the swelling down. Do you want some water? Your throat sounds really raspy." I nod and he hands me a cup of water.

"Jenna, KC, Darcy, Peter, your parent and CeCe are also here; everyone was worried about you but as soon as the doctor said that you and the baby were fine everyone relaxed."

"I'm sorry I caused you guys to worry I didn't meant it."

"Don't apologize for something out of your control and we worry because we love you Clare."

"I love you too Adam you have always been there for me." Adam takes my hand and for a few moments I actually feel in peace.

"Knock, Knock" Fi and Alli both poke there head in the doorway.

"Hey guys come on in." I wave for them to come inside.

"Oh Clare we are so glad that you and our nephew are doing good we were worried sick." Both girls come rushing in to hug me.

I truly love my friends I am blessed to have friends that love me and that are always there for me through the thick and the thin.

**Eli's POV**

"All right Jos we are home?" I get out of Morty and take Jos out of her car seat. I walk up to the front door and unlock it.

"Daddy, why couldn't we stay with Clare and my brother?" Jos asks me as I set her down on the sofa.

"Well baby because you need to rest and eat and also you and me need to have a talk." Our lawyer told me that if we got Jos back I should talk to her and try to see if Lisa said anything about taking her out of the country and also to tell her why what Lisa did was wrong.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Give me one minute sweetheart." I walk over to the extra charger I keep in the living room and put my phone to charge. I walk back to the sofa where Jos is sitting at and sit next to her.

"Well Jos we have to talk about what happened today." I begin to say to her.

"Oh, well see Clare and I had breakfast with mommy, and I wanted to spend more time with her so Clare said it was ok if we went to the park and that she would come back for me. But then guess what happened daddy? Well don't guess I will tell you, after Clare left mommy took me to my old house we got some clothes and I began to get scared because I knew Clare would get worried. Then mommy called her friend with the big hair and we went to Aunty Monica's house I was crying a lot and Owen asked me why I was crying and I told him that I wanted to be with my daddy and Clare and then I heard my mom tell her big hair friend that we were going on a plane back home." This was easier than I thought Jos had just told me what I needed.

"So Aunty Monica asked me if I knew you phone number but I don't know yours I just know Clare's so I gave it to her and she called Clare. Then uncle Adam, Aunt Fi and Aunt Alli showed up with Clare to get me and while Clare was taking me to the car mommy's friend pulled Clare's hair and Owen had to catch her after that Aunt Alli kept hitting mommy's friend and Clare fainted when we got to the car. That is everything that happened today." After finishing with her story she got up from the sofa and turned the TV on.

My blood was boiling and I had rage in my eyes for two main reasons one because if I would have calmed down and not acted the way I did with Clare I would have been with her when all this happened and two because that slut of Bianca put a hand on my Clare.

I walked to my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts there was one person that could help me out, I hit the talk button and hope that they answer.

"Hello"

"I need your help." There was silence in the other line "Look I know you hate me right now but I really need you to help me fix this can you please meet me at my house in an hour." Again silence.

"Fine I will see you in an hour." I hang up and this time I call my mom. "Mom can you come over and take Jos to your house I have something I need to take care of."

My mom tells me that she is on her way to pick Jos up. I go in to her bedroom and prepare her overnight bag. After about twenty minutes the doorbell rings. I run to the door and greet my mom.

"Can you please feed her and have her spend the night at your house I will be there tomorrow to get her."

"Sure baby, but what do you have to do?" my mom asks me I know she worries but this is something I need to do.

"Something that I should have done two years ago" I hand my mom Jos's bag and I say by to both of them. I walk back inside the house to wait for her to get here.

My phone begins ringing and I answer it "Hello" "I'm out here, so hurry up." I hang up the phone and walk outside I get in to her car and turn to face her.

"OK what the hell are you up to?" she asks me in a snippy tone.

"I want to talk to someone that is in part responsible for all this shit that is going on." I answer her.

"And what the hell do you need me for? You should just look at yourself in the mirror and talk to yourself." She shoots back at me I see she is still pissed and she has every right to be.

"Alli, please can we try to be civil for a while?" Her huge almond eyes are staring straight at me she rolls her eyes and signals me to continue.

"I want to go talk to Bianca." Her mouth hangs open and her eyes get bigger if that is at all possible.

"Why?"

"Because when I left her at the altar I never really explained to her what was going on and I need her to know that none of this was Clare's fault this is all my fault I am the only one to blame." Alli shakes her head and I know she does not agree with me but I have to do this.

"And where do I come in in all this?"

"Well if she gets all bitchy like I know she will having you there will remind me that she is a girl and I also want to have a witness there in case she tries to do anything crazy." Alli just gives me a fake smile and begins to pull out of the driveway.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked this chapter on the REVIEWS. I really don't know how I feel about it all I know is tomorrows chapter will be better and we might get some EClare! So again don't forget to REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter I really don't have much to say today so let's just get to the story.**

**I do not own Degrassi **

* * *

I miss this being here hanging out with Alli, when we were in high school we used to hang out a lot but after I left to New York it sort of changed we still talked but not as much as we used to and I miss it. Alli became like my little sister she would always look after me and was always there to cheer me up.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks while rolling her eyes.

"Have you always been this snippy or has married life just been awful to you?" I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I'll have you know that married life is great, Drew is a great guy and I am madly in love with him." She shoots back at me in the same icy tone she has been using all along.

I think I just hit a nerve it was not my intention to hurt her then again it never is but somehow I always tend to hurt the people I love.

"Look Alli the first year is always hard don't be ashamed of that, you just have to work at it and not give up."

"That is not the problem Eli. See Drew and I tried to get pregnant right away and it seemed like I had gotten pregnant but a week later I realized I wasn't and all that really is stressing us out." Alli wipes a tear that rolls down her cheek she raises the volume of the radio and tries to pretend that nothing is wrong. I feel bad for her it can't be easy wanting a baby and not being able to have one yet but they still have a long way to go it can still happen.

"Here we are." She says as we get close to Bianca's house just thinking about her brought back all the rage I had in me.

Alli parks a few houses from Bianca's house and turns the car off. She looks at herself in the mirror and wipes away any evidence that shows that she cried, she turns to look at me and then turns to open the door, I follow her out of the car and we meet in front of it.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well you let me do all the talking and in case things get to out of hand you step in and remind me that she is a girl and that I have a wife that is pregnant and a wonderful little girl waiting for me."

"Yeah, how about you talk and if things get crazy I kick her ass, we all know that's the real reason you brought me along." She begins to walk towards the house giggling.

"Alli no seriously that's not the reason." I call after her but it was too late she was already banging at the front door. I caught up with her and waited for the door to be answered. After a few seconds the door swung opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bianca says as soon as she sees us, she tries to slam the door on our face but I put my hand on it to stop her.

"I need to talk to you Bianca."

"And I don't want to talk to you" she again tries to close the door and I again stop her. I was not leaving here without talking to her I had so much that I needed to say to her starting with this.

"Bianca I am so sorry for what I did to you" As the words slip from my mouth I feel her tense up behind the door we are both holding. She opens the door a little bit more and looks straight in to my eyes.

"Continue" she says as she steps out of the house and on to the porch, Alli never once took her eyes off of Bianca. I still feel rage looking at her here acting like nothing happened and knowing that Clare is in the hospital but for the time being I know I have to repress that anger.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what happened two years ago, I know it was not fair to you and I never meant for that to happen but it did and no one else is to blame but me."

"You and that bitch you have for a wife." Bianca mumbled under her breath probably so no one would hear her but I did and so did Alli because as soon as those words came out she tensed up and her eyes were burning with hate towards Bianca.

"I am trying to be civilized Bianca so can we please just talk like adults and cut all the crap." Both girls flinched at the tone of my voice and I know it was a bit much but I really wanted to get this over with.

"I'm the one to blame for everything that happened, not Clare and that is the end of it. Now about the friendship that you have with Lisa…"

Bianca cuts me off "My friendship with her has nothing to do with you."

"It does when you poison her and my child against Clare and me. All I came here to do was to apologize and to tell you to stop putting Lisa against us if you really care for her you would see that everything you are doing is only making it worse for Lisa to see Jos. So please I am begging you to leave us all alone move on with your life Bianca but if you for some reason decide to continue this game I will have no choice but make sure to make your life miserable just like you have made my day miserable and don't take it as a threat because it's not it's a promise that I will keep." I give her one last look as I say bye to her for good.

"If you ever mess with my friend again I will hunt you down, I don't play around so you better watch it." Alli whispers to Bianca as she passes her, I feel as a weight was lifted off of me as I enter the car I still see Bianca standing on her porch in awe of what happened but you know what I don't care, all I care about is getting to my wife.

"Well that was a total waste of my time." Alli points out as she gets in the driver seat.

"And why is that?" I asked curious of the reason she believes she wasted her time.

"I didn't get to kick her ass." She says like it's so obvious that that is the reason she is upset, we both look at each other and begin laughing so hard that tears started rolling down our face.

"I miss this" I say through fits of laughter.

"Miss what?" Alli chokes out

"This" I point at us "Us hanging out acting like we did in high school when you were a drama queen, Drew the Jock, Adam the weird kid and I was the emo that everyone ran from except you guys"

Alli jokingly hits me in my arm "I was not a drama queen"

I rub my arm pretending it hurt "You are right sorry, let me correct that you are still the drama queen." The car once again is filled with our laughter.

"Yeah I miss that, but you know what I don't miss?" I look at Alli and furrow my eyebrows "I don't miss seeing you depressed and heartbroken." Her hand goes to my shoulder as we both are pulled into those days when I felt like I had lost Clare forever.

"Well if you don't want to see me like that ever again we better get to the hospital so I can talk to Clare." Alli nods and begins to drive towards the hospital. Twenty minutes later we pull in to the parking lot.

"Call me if you need anything and good luck." I pull her in for a hug and get out of her car. I walk up to the front desk and I'm about to ask for Clare when Fi comes at me.

"They moved her from ER to observation. Come I will show you where."

We get to Clare's new room and I see that Adam and Darcy are in there with her Clare is awake talking to them.

"She might not want to talk to you that is why it's a good thing I stopped you before you asked the nurse for her because they would have called up and told her you were here and she would have gone back to pretending to be asleep. Don't screw it up." Fi says with a wink she walks in the room before I do I take one last deep breath to prepare for what's about to come.

"How are you feeling?" My voice comes out shaky and all eyes immediately fall on me but I focus on a pair of baby blue eyes that give me life.

"I think we should leave." Adam picks his sweater up and he and Fi start to walk towards the door as the pass me they whisper "good luck" I just nod at them. Darcy walks over to Clare and kisses her forehead "Let me know if you need anything." She tells Clare before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry I was so reckless while taking care of Jos I sho-"

"Don't apologize Clare, you were just trying to do what was best for everyone." I get next to her and take her hand in mine.

"I am so sorry that I was such an ass to you, I should never talk to you like that no matter what is going on. There will never be an excuse for the way I acted. I love you so much, when my mom told me that you were in the hospital I felt like I was going to die I felt my whole world crumble all I wanted was to take your place here I wanted to be hooked up to the machines not you."

I see Clare trying to hold back tears but I don't hold mine back I let them over flow the rim of my eyes and roll down my face.

"Please forgive me Clare and I promise you that I will forever try to make it up to you." I pull her hand up to my lips and gently place a kiss on it. Her other hand goes to my chin and she pulls me up so I can be eye to eye with her.

"I love you so much Eli there is nothing or no one that can ever change that, I know we have our ups and downs but that is all part of life if we didn't have hard times then our love wouldn't be able to learn and grow from them."

My Emerald green eyes are lost in her blue ones and as they melt into each other it feels like a spark was ignited inside of us.

"Can I kiss you?" I whisper to her, her pink luscious lips turn in to a smile and she gently nods I lean in and kiss her lips not wanting to ever let her go. Clare pulls away to catch her breath but our foreheads are still touching.

"Aw how cute" we hear someone say from the doorway we both look up and see Fi, Adam and Darce all standing at the door with their hands in there chest.

"I am going to stay overnight with Clare, so you guys should go home and get some rest."

"All right we will be back tomorrow, behave I don't want to get calls in the middle of the night about you guys being too loud with breakfast." Adam teases winking at me. I wave at them and they disappear behind the door.

"What about Jos?"

"She is with her grandparents today I will have them bring her here tomorrow so she can see you." Clare nods and closes her eyes I climb in bed with her and pull the sheets up to cover her with them I gently push her hair out of her face and kiss her temple before laying my head on the pillow I wrap my arm around her and set it gently on her stomach the baby begins to kick and Clare smiles. This is how I want my forever to be.

* * *

**Please don't forget to REVIEW and while you are leaving your review please give me some ideas for little boy names. Eclare's baby is about to be born and I want a name before he is, and just like last time I will give a shout out to the person's whose name I use so REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating I just had a horrible case writers block but hopefully having done this chapter will help the next few ones flow naturally. There are only a few chapters left in this story :( but I want to thank everyone who has read it and reviewed it you guys really have no idea how much it all means to me. So enough rambling let's get on with the story hopefully you guys like it keep in mind it is a filler chapter but tomorrow baby Goldsworthy will be born.**

**I Do not own Degrassi, If I did we would not be in suspense about crazy promos hinting that Eclare might be kaput.

* * *

  
**

**Clare's POV**

It has been about five months since the whole ordeal with Lisa went on, I am in the last few days of my pregnancy and I couldn't be happier. Jos has stayed with us full time; Lisa didn't even try to take it to court because she knew she couldn't stand a chance so now she only sees Jos for an hour every other Saturday and Eli, his parents and sometimes even my parents are there with them. After what happened that day with Jos I tried going over to talk to her but my friends and family would not allow it so I have to wait until the baby is born to have my little chat with her.

Bianca moved back to New York about two months ago so I really don't have to worry about her at least not at the moment. Alli told me about how she and Eli went over to Bianca's house the day of the incident and how Eli had apologized so maybe just maybe she will finally move on with her life I really hope she does for her own sake.

Adam and Fi had been traveling back and forth between Canada and New York but they finally agreed to settle down in Canada to be with their family and friends, they are going through the process of adopting a baby they were going to adopt one from Kenya but then they opted for adopting one from here instead which is great because there is not as much red tape to go through.

Alli and Drew are doing great they are going to go see a doctor to discuss if they are able to have children. I'm glad she is going I know that it was hard for her trying to get pregnant and being unable to and it was definitely putting unnecessary stress on her marriage so her deciding to get help is a good thing.

Darcy and her family are doing great I see her almost every day because Sara and Jos have become best friends so Darcy is always bringing her over for a play date.

I guess you can say that life is good at the moment, Eli has been trying to make up for the way he acted the day Lisa took Jos. I have told him time and time again that I understand him but he thinks he has to prove to me that he is sorry which in a way I don't mind at all, he is spoiling me so much.

Today Eli and I are going to my last doctor's appointment before the baby gets here.

"Are you ready to go?" Eli asks me from the door I look up at him and nod. He grabs my bag and helps me waddle my way to Morty.

"You know that after the baby is born we are no longer going to be using Morty as the family car right?" Eli turns to look at me with a look of hurt in his eyes almost like if I would have just insulted a family member.

"And why not?" he asks with hurt dripping at the end of the question.

"Well Elijah, we can't possibly have two car seats in Morty. Plus why are you acting so hurt I'm not telling you to get rid of it all I'm saying is that when we go out as a family we will take my car." Eli once again turns to look at me and pouts.

"But blue eyes, Morty here is part of our family I can't leave him especially for your car." He whines I swear for a grown man Eli can sometimes act like such a baby.

"Eli, seriously I am not telling you to get rid of him just…" Just as I was about to finish my sentence Morty shuts off in the middle of the road great, I sometimes think this car actually has feelings.

"See what you did you pissed him off and he shut off, so start apologizing to him."

"You can't be serious"

"I am being serious Clare apologize to Morty."

"Fine, Morty I am sorry even though I really didn't say anything wrong." I say as I pat the steering wheel, Just then Eli turns the key and Morty roars back to life.

"Atta boy" Eli says to Morty I just roll my eyes at him.

"Have you thought of any more names for the baby?" Eli asks me as we pull in to the parking lot. There are not many cars here I guess since it is still early which is actually a good thing that way we don't have to wait as long to be seen.

"I have a few in mind, what about you?" Eli shakes his head "not for a first name but I actually do have a middle name in mind." Damn I was kind of hopping he picked the first name that way he would let me pick the middle name.

"Oh"

"Or if you already have a name in mind we can go with that instead." He quickly says.

We reach the elevator and get in he presses the number four. "No… well actually I have a middle name but I don't know if you will go for it." I tell him as the elevator dings and the door slide open.

"Ok well tell me what it is, and then we will discuss it and pick the best one because I really don't want my kid to have some weird name." he smirks at the end of this. We walk in to the doctor's office and sign in; we sit down and wait until they call us to the back.

"Well I was thinking that his middle name could be Adam." I look into his eyes and I see them light up.

"See babe this is exactly why we are meant to be, that is the name I want to. I just think that after everything that happened he was always there for the both of us and that is something I admire of him."

"And also maybe with his name our son will have or learn to have some of the courage that Adam has demonstrated throughout all his life." I really do want my son to see Adam as an example of perseverance, hope and strength.

"Ok so it's agreed we will name him something Adam Goldsworthy." Eli says with a laugh

"I love the something part." I say to him and gently hit him in the shoulder. The nurse come out and calls us to the back. I can't believe this is the last visit I am going to have in this pregnancy the next time I see my doctor is when I am giving birth this all seems so surreal to me. It feels like it finally hit me in about a week we are going to be welcoming a new member to our family and I am going to be a mom.

"Ok Mrs. Goldsworthy everything seems to be fine with you and the baby, do you have any questions?" The doctor ask me I turn to look at Eli he shakes his head; I turn back to the doctor "No doctor everything seems to be clear so I guess I will see you soon." The doctor shakes my hand and walks out of the room.

"Are you ok?" I ask Eli he is a little pale and has not said much throughout the whole appointment.

"Yeah I guess I am just in shock at how quickly everything has been happening I feel like just a few days ago we found out that you were pregnant and now here we are about to become parents." I could see tears threatening to fall from his eyes I know how much he hates to cry so I decide to change the subject.

"We better hurry up and pick Jos up from my parents' house I bet she is driving them crazy." Eli comes to my side and helps me off. My parents have been so good with Jos at first they were a little weird about it but now they are crazy about her she can really win anyone over.

We walk to Morty in silence but it's not awkward at all it actually is pretty pleasant we were both in our own little world but at the same time I feel closer to him than I have ever felt before and by the way he hold my hand I know that he feels the same way.

As he opens the door for me he leans in and catches my lips with his, he starts off with a few chaste kisses and then moves on to a deeper kiss I feel my knees give which is something I had not felt since I was a teenager, his arms quickly go to my waist and he holds me up he pulls away and we are both trying to catch our breath. His forehead is still against mine and I can feel his sweet breath on me.

"I love you so much Clare, I really do not deserve you, you are perfect in every way and I am just a lucky bastard that was able to make you fall in love with him. Why? I will never know but you did and I will not trade that for anything in the world." He places a kiss on my nose and smirks.

"I love you Elijah and don't ever say that you don't deserve me because that is not true you are a caring, gentle, loving man that has done nothing but try to be the best husband in the world." I kiss his nose now, we pull away and he helps me in to the car he then walks around to the driver side and we pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Please review this chapter even if you didn't like it let me know why that way I can make the last chapters better. So go ahead REVIEW and make my day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter you guys really made my day I'm glad I was missed thank you guys so much.**

**I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

  
**

**Clare's POV**

"Are you going to get the Epidural shot" Alli asks me, we are in my living room sitting on the sofa. Eli's and my family came over and so did Alli and Drew, Fi and Adam and Jenna and KC, they all wanted to come over to spend time with us before the baby gets here, he is actually do any day now the doctor said between the 16th and the 21st and we are now on the 18th.

"Well I really don't know, at the moment I say no but you know once you are there everything changes." I say with a weak smile on my lips. I have thought about getting the shot before and I always say no that I want to have him without it but to tell you the truth as we get closer to the due date I am beginning to reconsider having the shot.

"I can't believe that the baby is almost here, do you guys have everything ready for his arrival" Jenna asks us, Eli and I look at each other "Well" he begins "I think we have everything that we can prepare for ready, like his nursery and all that so yeah I guess you can say we are ready."

"I can't believe my little sister is about to give birth, I still see you as my baby sister the awkward little girl that used to always follow me around." Darcy wraps her arm around me and pulls me in to a hug.

"So are you scared?" Alli interrupts the tender moment that my sister and I were sharing.

"Am I scared?" that is an understatement. "I am not scared, I am terrified, but not at the fact of giving birth but at the fact of what kind of mother I might be. What if I screw up his life?" different scenarios started playing out in my mind of me being a horrible mother. I felt an arm wrap around me and a pair of lips on my forehead.

"You could never be a bad mother Clare." Eli says rubbing my arm I look up at him my eyes are already stinging from the tears that are threatening to roll on to my cheeks, "How do you know?" I ask him my voice cracking at the end of the question.

"Because baby you have an excellent example of a good mother in your own mother and whenever you have doubts on something I know you can count on her to help you out, I mean she already raised two wonderful girls I am sure she could do the same for a little boy." And with that comment Eli won over my mom again if she didn't already love him with this she definitely would.

"Oh Elijah you are such a sweetheart." My mom begins to gush over Eli's comment, I guess he is right my mom did a good job with us and I also have CeCe and my sister and friends to help me be the best mom ever.

"Well we should really head out; Clare needs to get some rest." Everyone begins to say their goodbyes and Darcy takes Jos with her. We arrange for Jos to stay with Darcy for the next few days just in case we have to go to the hospital in the middle of the night.

**Eli's POV**

After everyone went home Clare and I made our way to our bedroom she laid down and within minutes was fast asleep I took a little longer but eventually I also drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**_Dream_**

Everything around me was dark there was nothing around me until I heard a voice I recognized too well.

"Eli" I could never forget that voice it was like music to my ears.

"Julia?" just as I asked this everything around started to get brighter and that's when I saw her she was sitting on a bench staring at me she looked the same as she did the last time I saw her alive.

"Congratulations on your baby actually on both of them" She had a huge smile on her lips and for some strange reason I could not talk all I could do was stare at her.

"It's not polite to stare Eli, has anyone told you that before?" all I could do was nod.

"I have been taking care of you since the day of my death all those years ago but I have been reassigned I will no longer be your angel and I guess I wanted to say goodbye." Her smile quickly fades away.

"You have been with me through all this years?" I ask shocked at what I'm hearing.

"Yes I have, I saw how you and Clare fell in love and how devastated you were without her, I saw the mistake you were about to make by marrying that other girl but I also saw that you still loved Clare and I knew that despite everything you and Clare were always going to end up together."

"You did?"

"Of course I did I know how you love Eli I know that when your heart picks someone that there is nothing that can make you fall out of love and I know that Clare is your forever and you are hers you guys complete each other and nothing was going to get in the way of your one true love. I just wanted to say bye to you Eli and to tell you that I will always love you and your family I will always watch over you guys even if I am not your guardian angel anymore. Bye Eli"

"Good bye Julia I will always remember you." Everything again fades back to black and I am al alone but I don't feel sad I actually feel happy because I know that Julia wants all this for me and even though I love my wife with every being in me there will always be a place for Julia in my heart because if not for her I would have never met Clare.

_**Real Life**_

I feel some one poking me and then I hear her "Eli it's time" I open my eyes and turn to look at the time it is one thirty in the morning. I climb out of bed and put a pair of jeans on I walk over to Clare's side of the bed she is sitting up taking in deep breaths with her eyes tightly shut.

"What is going on baby?" Clare opens her eyes "The contractions are five minutes apart lasting about one minute each."

"How long has this been going on for?" I quickly ask her I remember that the doctor told us that it has to go on for over an hour before taking her to the hospital.

"About thirty minutes." I help her out of the bed and get her in a pair of sweats "We should try walking around for a bit and if they continue then we should go to the hospital"

"Ok just ..." Clare tightens the grip on my hand and it feels like she is seconds away from breaking it when she finally let's go of it. I see the look on her eyes it is mix of pain and excitement but mostly pain her cheeks are also crimson from her trying not to scream at the excruciating pain.

"You know what forget waiting let's just take you to the hospital." I help her out of the house and in to her car I had her hospital bag in there already I actually put it in two weeks ago. I ran to the driver side and pulled out of the driveway.

We made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes I parked as close to the entrance as I could and helped Clare out of the car we walked in the hospital and I went to check her in.

"How may I help you?"

"My wife Clare Goldsworthy is going in to labor." The receptionist looks over my shoulder and sees Clare in a lot of pain.

"Ok let me call for an orderly to get her a wheelchair"

After what seemed like a lifetime but was actually just a few minutes the doctors had Clare in a room waiting until it was time for the baby to get here.

I stepped out to the hall and started calling our family and friends. Adam and Fiona like always were the first ones there and seeing this just made it clearer that Clare and I had made the right choice in naming the baby after him even if it was just the middle name.

"How is she bro?" Adam asks as they get closer to me.

"She is sleeping at the moment they gave her something to relax her but they said that as soon as she is ready to give birth the medicine will wear off and Clare will be able to feel the pain.

"Are they not going to give her the Epidural?" Fi asks her eyes are wide at the things I am telling them.

"No, she doesn't want it I wish she did but it's her choice." Just as I say this Clare's mom and dad walk in and just behind them I see my parents I was greeting them when I heard "Elijaaah!"

The doctors and nurses came running in to her room my heart is beating a thousand beats per minute and I can feel the color drain from my face.

"Daddy she is ready to go everyone other than dad, please go to the waiting room." Everyone starts to walk away Clare's mom stops and turn to me "Tell her I love her and it will all be over soon." I see tears streaming down her face.

I then see Mr. Edwards wiping tears away from his eyes he puts his arm around his wife and leads the way to the waiting room.

"She is strong Eli she will make it out fine it's just a few minutes of pain but years of happiness." Adam says patting me on the shoulder I pull him in to a hug "Thanks bro for everything." He also walks out to the waiting room and I walk in to the room I see Clare her eye are dull and her skin looks clammy but I swear I have never seen her more beautiful than at this moment, not the first day I met her, not the day I asked her to my girlfriend, not the day she stopped my wedding not even our wedding night none of those days could compare to the beauty that was radiating from her at this moment she looks at me and for a brief moment I see a faint smile in her lips.

* * *

**I know I said baby Goldsworthy will be making his appearance in this chapter but it actually ran a little longer than expected but he will definitely be on tomorrows chapter. SO in the meantime please REVIEW and make my day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**As promised here is baby Goldsworthy. I want to thank DegrassiFFLover12 for giving me the name for the baby and also for giving me the idea to use Adam as a middle name so DegrassiFFLover12 this chapter is for you.**

**I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

"All right daddy you stand over here and help mommy out as much as possible, she didn't want the Epidural so you really have your work cut out for you." The nurse comes and drags me to Clare's side.

"I love you so much Clare." I take her hand and kiss her forehead she looks up at me and her eyes open wide and then she lets a scream escape from her soft pink lips. Her grip on my hand also tightens and her face turns pale.

I hate this I hate seeing her in so much pain and not being able to do anything to help her I should be protecting her from any pain but I can't do anything about this. "Take deep breaths Clare it will all be over soon I promise." My eyes fill with tears but I quickly blink them away.

"Here comes a big one Clare, be ready to push now," the doctor instructs her at first she begins to tense up and then begins to push "you are doing so good babe." I wipe he hair away from her face the doctor once again tells her to push and she obeys.

"Ok Clare one more push and the baby should be here, so give me everything you got." At that moment Clare shuts her eyes and grips my hand as tight as possible, everything seems to be going in slow motion she opens her eyes and I can see tears ready to spill over to her cheeks that are now red her eyes once again are bright and full of life she slowly loosens the grip on my hand. And that is when I hear a baby crying my baby crying.

Clare and I both look at each other we both have tears streaming down our face and huge smiles. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy on your new baby boy. Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asks me I nod and walk over to him he hands me a pair of scissors and I cut my baby's umbilical cord.

The doctor hands the baby to the nurses and they take him to get him cleaned up. I walk back over to Clare and kiss her lips "I love you so much Clare you just made me the happiest man in the world. Our baby is perfect." I tell her between kisses. She smiles at me "I love you Eli."

The nurse tells me that they are going to change Clare to a different room so I should go to the waiting room to tell our family and friends so they can all go see her.

I walk out of the room still in shock of the miracle I just witnessed. How can that perfect bundle of Joy come out of a human being? How is it that that little boy just changed all our lives? I have so many emotions running through me that I don't even know how to describe them.

I walk in to the waiting room and I see that Jenna and KC have arrived since the moment I went in with Clare. All eyes fall on me and I can see everyone is anxious to hear the news they all huddle around me waiting for me to talk.

"Both baby and Clare are doing well they are cleaning him up and they are taking her to another room." They all congratulated me and hugged me.

"Its five forty in the morning and visitation begins at eight, so I don't know what you guys want to do you can either stay here or go home and come back later." I told them I really don't want them to stay here and be uncomfortable but I know that a few if not all of them will decide to stay.

I was right they all decided to stay in the hospital until it is time to see Clare and the baby. I head over to Clare's new room and I see her there peacefully sleeping her auburn curls fall gently on her face and she has the sweetest smile on her gorgeous pink lips.

I kneel down next to her and thank god for letting her be in my life. Clare's eyes flutter open and I see the glow in her eyes that I love so much.

"Hey beautiful how are you feeling?" I run my fingers through her hair. "Never better." She answers with a weak smile.

"I love you Clare, when you are with me nothing else matters all I want is to be with you just one look of your beautiful eyes makes me feel as if I am in heaven. You are the only thing I need when I am in your arms I feel like there is nothing I can't do I feel so alive with you Clare. I thank god every day for letting me have an angel like you in my life." I take her hand and the tears once again roll down my face and I don't mind because you know what a real man can cry in front of the girl he loves especially after a miracle like the one we just experienced.

"I will live to love you Clare every minute of every hour as long as I live and even after life I will never stop loving you and I will always be with you in body and spirit." Clare's smile was now from ear to ear, one of her hands was in mine and the other was running through my hair she pulled me towards her and kissed my lips and in that kiss I felt all the love she has for me.

"I love Elijah; you have no idea how happy I am to share my life with you and to have created a life with you. There is nothing I want more than to be with you forever."

The medicine they gave her to relax begins kicking in and she falls asleep I get as comfortable as I can on the sofa and drift away.

Clare's POV

At seven thirty I open my eyes and see Eli sleeping on the couch he looks so peaceful that I really don't want to make any noise that way I don't wake him up.

I try to sit up as quietly as possible but it seems like I am doing a horrible job at it because Eli wakes up. "Are you ok blue eyes?" he quickly stands up and is at my bedside.

"Yes I just want to see my son." I answer, the words sound so foreign in my tongue. He smirks at me and calls the nurse to ask her about bringing the baby to my room. We wait about ten minutes and then the nurse walks in pushing the baby.

I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach and my breathing picks up. The nurse picks my son up and hands him to me. "Here you go Mrs. Goldsworthy and dad here is the paper work. Please fill out the baby's name card." She smiles at us and walks out of the room.

I look at my baby and tears are streaming down my face I really can't help it I am so blown at how I made this perfect angel in my arms he is so beautiful. He is wrapped in a blue blanket and he is wearing a white hat with blue stripes his eyes of course are closed s I have no idea what color his eyes are but his skin is creamy and from the ends of his hat you can see a little hair and it's dark just like Eli's.

"He is beautiful just like his mom." Eli says rubbing a finger across his cheek. "Can we come in?" I look at the door and see our family and friends standing there I nod and they walk in I really can't talk I feel like if I do I am going to break down.

They all huddle around the bed "Darcy will be bringing Jos by in a little bit, she wanted me to tell you that she is proud of you and she loves you." My mom says her voice cracking while she says it.

"Thank you" is all I manage to say.

"What is his name?" Adam asks us, Eli and I both look at each other and smile, I begin "Well we both had the same idea for middle name now the first name was a bit trickier but I think we made the right choice, his first name is Spencer and his middle name we decided to name him after someone that we both love dearly, some one that has always been there for us through the thick and the thin and that we know will always be there for our kids. We decided to name him Spencer Adam Goldsworthy" I finished.

Adam's face lit up "Booyah, he is going to be awesome just like me." He says.

"That's what we hope Adam." Eli tells him, I let Eli carry the baby and I see how much this little boy is going to be loved he will have the best family ever he will have my family.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story you guys are the best. Please don't forget to REVIEW and let me know if there is anything I can do to make the last few chapters better. Again thanks to DegrassiFFLover12 for the baby's name. Please REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

My mom pushes the door open and Clare makes her way in to our house followed by my dad that is carrying a sleepy Jos, I'm the last one to walk in with Spence in my arms I really can't explain the feeling I have carrying this little miracle. It's as if from the moment he came in to the world my life changed I almost feel as if I was not complete until he was placed in my arms. There was just a current of energy flowing through me at that moment and when his soft skin made contrast with my rough hands I felt like my life was complete and if I were to die tomorrow I would die the happiest man in the world having shared my life with the three loves of my life, Clare, Jos and Spence.

I thought life could not get better until the moment that Jos met her baby brother for the first time.

"Look baby this is Spencer your baby brother." I told her as I lifted her in my arms while Clare carried Spencer.

"He is so tiny daddy." She exclaimed leaning in closer to him.

"Hi Spencer I'm Joslynn and I'm your big sister, I will take care of you when Clare and Daddy need to sleep and I will love you forever." She leaned in and kissed him on the nose. As she pulled away it happened Spencer opened his eyes and I saw those huge blue eyes staring back at me it was as if Clare's eyes had been cloned and put on him everything about them is identical to hers down to the way they shine when she looks at me.

"Clare he has your eyes" she squealed and squirmed out of my arm so she could sit on the bed with Clare and Spencer.

So here we are at home for the first time since Spence was born. My dad takes Jos to her room and lays her down on the bed I walk in after them with Spencer still in my arms and kiss Jos goodnight.

"I'm very proud of you son." My dad begins to say as we walk out of the room and in to the hallway. "You have become quite the man son you are a great husband, a great father and a great son. I love you Eli." He pulls me in to a hug and I am caught off guard, you have to understand my dad is a great man but he is not really in to the emotional stuff.

After getting over the shock of seeing my father in an emotional state we walk down the stairs to join Clare and my mom at the sofa.

"Jos is asleep and I think it's time to put this little guy in his nursery." I tell Clare, both my parent's and Clare agree so I take the baby upstairs and lay him down on his crib. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping almost like an angel.

"Hey" Clare calls out to me from the door, I jumped a little being startled by her presence. "Hey to you too"

She smiles at me and walks over to the crib and leans down to kiss Spence on the cheek. "Your mom and dad went home already they thought it would be good if we got some rest while the kids are asleep" That actually sounded like heaven at the moment and I could tell Clare was tired she had big circles around her eyes and her complexion seemed paler than usual.

"Sounds good babe" I grab her hand and begin to make our way towards our bedroom. Clare quickly changes in to her pajamas and before I have time to finish putting mine on she dozes of in to a peaceful slumber. I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her body she rests her head on my chest and I breath in her sweet smell.

I guess I was way more tired than I thought because as soon as I close my eyes I fall asleep.

Spencer's cry wakes me up I look over at the clock and it shows that it is one in the morning I let out a small groan as I try to get Clare off my chest without waking her up. Spencer's cry was beginning to get louder I really want to get to him before he wakes both Clare and Jos up. I finally free myself from Clare and tiptoe to the door I open it very carefully and walk out towards Spencer's room.

"Hey there little man, what's the problem?" I pick him up but his crying doesn't stop just then I hear footsteps outside the nursery, the door opens a little more and Jos comes in rubbing her eyes, her hair is all over the place and she is yawning.

"I think you need to change his diaper" she tells me with a smile on her face. "And what is so funny about that" I ask her "Have you ever changed a diaper?" Ah now I see what's so funny, I have never changed a diaper at least not a real baby's diaper I have only changed the dolls that they give you in those parenting classes. But it shouldn't be that hard I mean if Guthrie could do it when he was 16 I sure as hell could do it at 24.

"There all better" I say to spence as I finish changing him. Jos was with me the whole time cheering me on. Now to the tricky part getting this two Goldsworthy back to sleep I walked to Spencer's dresser and turned the IPod on I began to search through all the lullabies that Clare had put in it until I came across the one song I wanted to play.

"Your mommy put all these lullabies in here for you but I want you to be a cool kid like your daddy so I put some of my favorite songs in here for you." I tell Spencer who is just staring at me with those huge blue eyes that I love so much.

Jos sat on the rocking chair and began rocking back and forth.

Tonight, I Love You by the Latency began playing the music quickly filled the room just as memories flooded my mind.

"_Eli, stop I'm serious I can't breathe" Clare said between fits of laughter. She was 16 and I was 17 we were sitting on my bed actually I was sitting she was laying down laughing while I tickled her. I stopped tickling her and she sat up staring in to my eyes._

"_I hate you" she said hitting me on my shoulder I had a smirk on my face not believing her at all. I knew I loved her since the first real kiss we shared but I couldn't tell her not since Julia, I was still scared of losing someone else I loved._

_Now we were at her house her parents had gone out and she was scared to stay alone so I went over to keep her company she had the radio on when I got there it was mostly music I didn't like until Tonight I love you came on I pulled Clare on her feet and I wrapped my arms around her waist "What are you doing?" she asked me I looked at her in the eyes and I saw nothing else but love, love for me a guy that did not deserve her._

"_I want to dance." I simply said, Clare smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. As the music played on I let the lyrics really sink in and I knew what I had to do it was now or never I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'd give you today but it's not mine yet I'll ask you to stay here with me 'till then I think I'm falling for you I just want to look in your eyes and see All that you have looking back at me I think tonight, I love you."_

_I pulled away from her. Her eyes were closed and she had a huge smile on her face I kissed her nose and she opened her eyes "I know I love you." She said sending chills down my spine. Clare had just made me the happiest man in the world I stared at her and her eyes were brighter than any star I had ever seen. She pulled me towards her and placed her lips over mine taking full control of the situation. I remember thinking to myself how this girl never ceases to amaze me._

I look down at Spencer and see that he is sleeping already I walk to the crib and gently lay him down. He squirms for a second but then goes back to sleep I turn the IPod off and take Jos in my arms she is half asleep "Goodnight princess I love you." I kiss her cheek and carry her to her room as I attempt to lay her down she wraps her arms around me "Will you always love me daddy?" her question catches me off guard but in a way I was expecting it.

"Jos I will always love you no matter what. You are and will always be my little girl." She smiles at me and lays down on her bed and I stay with her until she falls asleep.


End file.
